


I Have Not Forgotten You Brother

by chelseaagain



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Wizard, Harry Potter is a good bro, Hogwarts, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Just Add Kittens, Kittens, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Loki is a Wizard, Odin and Frigga adopt Harry Potter, Odin is trying, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Severus Snape, Protective Thor (Marvel), Quidditch, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, The Avengers go to Hogwarts, Thor (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Mess, Thor - Freeform, Thor Loki and Harry Potter are Brothers, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor is a Wizard, loki and thor are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaagain/pseuds/chelseaagain
Summary: In this crossover fanfic of Thor and Harry Potter, Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. Thor wound up in England. He was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then 4th year happens. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory returns when he suddenly regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Avengers Team, Hedwig & Harry Potter, Hedwig & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor, Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel) & Thor (Marvel) & Harry Potter, Thor & Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary in the actual summary section is a little different than the original one I wrote but I kept the main summary in the chapters. This and all of my other fics are set to be cross posted on Fanfiction.net and maybe also Deviantart if they aren’t already. I apologize for the spelling and grammar errors.

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter of Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 1.

Approximately 15 years ago:

"Thor, you are hereby banished until you learn your lesson! I CAST YOU OUT!"

"Father NO! LOKI! LOKI I'M SORRY!"

"THOR NO! THOR COME BACK! Father please reconsider this! We were only trying to seek answers when the situation escalated out of control!"

"Your brother nearly rekindled a war with his actions! He needs to face the consequences for what he has done!

—

"Where am I!? Who are you!? Is... is that a magic wand!? WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? NO STOP! I DEMAND THAT YOU- AHHHH!"

"James! James oh my goodness it's a baby!"

"Lily don't strain yourself! You just gave birth two hours ago! You should be careful! Oh my goodness it actually is a baby!"

"Who in their right mind would just leave a defenseless baby outside like this!"

"I know right? I couldn't imagine doing something like this to Harry. Lily I wish we could go home but we need to bring this baby to the authorities for his own safety. "

"You're right James. Don't fear little one. We'll save you from being abandoned in the night."

—

"You said he's magical?"

"Yes. Even though he's clearly only a few hours old, during his examination the boy was able to produce as small amount of magical lighting. I don't think I've seen an ability quite like it before. Well no one can find any living family members for this kid, so we're assuming he's either an abandoned muggleborn child or his family dies, probably because of you know who. Another orphan to place... it's tragic really."

"No wait! James... I don't think I can just let him go."

"I don't think I can either. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes James. I'm saying I want to adopt him by blood. It looks like Sirius is going to have two godsons! And Harry, it looks like you're going to have a brother! How does that sound my love?"

—

"James, Lily! They're both beautiful! I love them already! Hello my godsons!"

"We already knew of Harry's name, but what have you decided to call this little one?"

"James is a bit of a history and mythology nerd, so we decided to base his name of of that. The lightning he made shows that he has real power, and we want to give him the confidence to conquer any obstacles he'll face. His name is Thorian Alexander Potter. We can use Thor as his nickname if he wants."

"Oh Lily, it sounds PERFECT!"

—

Present Day, Fifteen years later:

"Thor! Harry! I think the cup was a port key! It transported us here!"

"Harry where are we Brother?

"I don't know. Some kind of graveyard I think. What's with this odd hammer thing?"

"Not sure, but there's something... familiar about it. I think it might be magic, but why do I feel as if I've actually encountered this magic before?"

"Oh no. We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"CRUCIO!"

"HARRY NO STOP IT VOLDEMORT! DON'T HURT MY BROTHER! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE SOMEONE TORTURE ME IN HIS PLACE! IM THE MUDBLOOD HERE! YOU HAVE MORE OF A REASON TO HATE ME THAN YOU DO HARRY! HIS BLOOD WAS ALWAYS AT LEAST HALF TRUE! NO ONE KNOWS WHERE MY BLOOD IS FROM!"

"If you truly insist Thorian Potter, then I shall oblige you! CRUCIO!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

"THOR! HOLD ON! TOM! SPARE THOR AND FIGHT ME IN A DUEL!"

"N-Not without me Harry!"

"Thor no! Stay down!"

"I can't Harry! Not anymore! Voldemort has already stolen too many innocents. He needs to learn that no one is above the rest of the people in this world. We are no superior to anyone. All of us are equals, and those who want to use their abilities for good need to be protected, no matter WHAT their blood may say about it! I WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT WHAT IS GOOD AND RIGHT, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE FOR IT!"

"Hey! What's going on with the hammer thing over there!? Where are those clouds coming from!?"

"It, it's flying into his hand! And there's lightning!"

"Hey, why is he so quiet?"

"SPEAK THORIAN POTTER!"

"You're not the boss of me Riddle! Also, you don't have the right to call me that Voldemort. For you, it's THOR! I remember who I am now, And you just screwed up big time. Harry, let's do this!"

"Ok!"

—

A clash of wands. A battle in the graveyard. Two wands against one, a surge of magic lightning from a mystical hammer at the same time. Harry accidentally escaping through the portkey with Cedric's body, but without Thor. An onslot of Crucio after Crucio after CRUCIO. As these things occurred Thor remembered everything that had occurred.

His brother Loki Odinson had accidentally discovered that he wasn't Asgardian by birth. He was actually a Jotun, a frost giant. Thor, instead of condemning Loki for his identity, had declared that Loki had been wronged when his true identity was kept secret. He still loved his brother whether he was adopted or not. Enraged on Loki's behalf when he found out his brother had been abandoned in a frozen temple by his biological parents, Thor dragged his friends and Loki to Jotenheim to confront Loki's biological father. There was a battle, some frost giants...died... and Thor was banished to Midgard, or Earth, as punishment for violating the piece treaty between the two realms. Shortly after he arrived, he encountered Lord Voldemort's death Eaters. By some twist of fate, the death Eater's magic not only blocked out the Asgardian prince's entire memory, but had also deaged him, leaving him as a baby with a human aging rate. In Thor's mind he recognized that the dealing spell would wear off once he reached the physical age of comparison that he was at when the spell had been cast on him. Thor had been found by James and Lily Potter, who had adopted him as their own and declared him to be their son through a blood adoption spell. Thor was a son of the Potter family, along with his adoptive brother Harry Potter. Of course not long after that Voldemort killed the Potters, except for Thor and Harry. The Sirius was framed for murder and sent to Azkaban, so the Potter brothers were sent off to live with the Dursley's. The Dursley's were terrible caretakers, lying to, neglecting, and abusing the two brothers and even locking them in the cupboard under the stairs to sleep in. The only really truth the brothers grew up knowing wa s that Thor was adopted after being found either lost or abandoned as a newborn. That didn't matter to the Potter brothers. They loved each other anyway.

The two of them being sent to Hogwarts was a blessing in that Thor and Harry could learn magic and make friends, but it also pitted them against Voldemort a few times already, including tonight. They had been competing in the last event of the Triwizard tournament (which NEITHER of them had even originally WANTED to enter but were made to compete in anyway) when Cedric was killed, they were captured, Voldemort used their blood in a revival ritual, the death eaters had been summoned, and then they were forced into a VERY unfair duel against the self proclaimed dark lord, who had set the cruciatus on Thor more than once. Thor wasn't sure how he was able to endure all that pain. Suddenly when he declared to Harry that he was going to fight for what was right even if it cost him his life, Mjolnir, which he had forgotten the existence of, declared him worthy of wielding it again by flying to Thor's hand. When that happened the memory blocking spell was broken and over 1000 years of memories were returned to him. After that the fight had continued, then Harry had left and in his pain all he could think was "I wish I could see Loki again. I hope he's safe in Asgard. Maybe he can help me defeat Voldemort, or at least end this pain! How I wish I could do Loki's brand of magic. Wait a minute, his banishment was over! Now he could just go back to Asgard, find his brother, and just ask him to teach it to him! Yes that was a totally logical and definitely not pain induced plan of attack that was beneficial for this moment... ok no it wasn't. Thor didn't have a clue how he didn't, but right after that thought that mid Crucio episode there was a flash of light and suddenly Mjolnir was magically dragging him across space. A moment after that he was suddenly face planting to the floor... in Asgard's palace library... directly... in front... of LOKI. Thor's last hazy thought before fully fainting from the pain of the left over crusiatus curse's magic was that he wanted to know why Loki was shouting in a library. The pain was mercifully not felt anymore once the world went dark.

—

Of all the things Loki expected to happen to him that evening in Asgard's palace library, witnessing a random stranger appearing by magic in a flash of light and collapsing to the ground at his feet in a dead faint was definitely NOT on that list. The dark haired mage was understandably confused about this and decided to try to get some answers, so he addressed they stranger in a loud voice.

"What in the-!? Who the he11 are you!?" Loki realized that whoever it was seemed to be unresponsive. The young prince walked around to the other side to get a better view of the unconscious heap at his feet. Loki couldn't believe his eyes once he actually looked at the person's face. This was NOT a random stranger.

No way! It just couldn't be! Could that possibly be THOR!? He was alive!? But how!? Why did he only return now!? Why did he just collapse like that!? Wait a minute... WHY ISN'T HE GETTING BACK UP AGAIN!? Loki gaped and rushed to his miraculously returned brother's side.

"THOR!? THOR IS THAT YOU!? WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU OK!?" Loki managed to roll Thor onto his back. Loki now saw Mjölnir laying on the ground at his brother's side. It must have been hidden by Thor's rather odd looking clothes. Thor was panting and convulsing wildly. He seemed to be in intense pain and Loki has no idea what to do. In fact he had no idea how Thor was here when he had supposedly died fifteen years ago or why Thor looked several centuries younger then he was supposed to be, but Loki decided that now wasn't the time to contemplate that. He had to help his brother! Despite the convulsions Loki knew that his brother needed immediate medical help and had no choice but to move him. The younger prince hoisted Thor over his shoulder and used magic to transport them to the healing wing of the palace. Loki somehow managed to haul Thor like a sack of potatoes all the way to the healer's rooms where he immediately shouted for help.

"EIR! EIR I NEED YOUR HELP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Eir walked in with an annoyed look on her face.

"Loki if this is another prank- OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!?" Loki's knees were shaking from Thor's weight as well as his own worry and fear.

"YES BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GAWK ABOUT IT! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HIM!" Eir snatched a pillow and placed it on the closest examination table.

"GET HIM ON THE TABLE!" Loki immediately slid Thor onto the table as carefully as possible and morphed his brother's clothing into something more practical for a medical examination.

"I don't know what happened! I was in the library when suddenly there was a flash of light and he just appeared out of nowhere with Mjolnir in hand convulsing like this! It's like he used magic or something!" Eir suddenly realized something.

"Magic... Loki help me scan him for foreign magic!" Loki and Eir immediately went to work only to find the leftover magic of a horrific curse that was assaulting Thor's nervous system. Loki wanted to be sick.

"Wh-What IS this!? Is this some kind of insane torture curse!? Eir it's attacking his nerves!" Eir looked almost completely unfazed as she responded.

"Calm down Loki. The original source of the curse doesn't appear to be actively influencing him anymore. This is just residual magic leftover from whatever spell was actually cast. It can't get any stronger than this, but it looks like he was under whatever this is for awhile. We need to remove the residual magic and check for nerve damage. I think I have a potion that can help with this. I'll get the potion while you start working on a spell."

"Alright!" Loki began letting his magic flow through Thor. He had never seen anything like this vile spell in all his life so the removal process was slow going. He was terrified that Thor wouldn't survive despite the fact that he didn't seem to actually be dying. "Come on brother! Don't let yourself be defeated by this! You're strong! You can take it! It'll be over soon!" Thor simply continued to shudder and twitch. Loki guessed that he was only half conscious at the moment if not completely out cold. Loki figured that was for the best. It might be easier to release the magic if Thor wasn't able to struggle against them. Eir soon came back with the potion.

"We need to get this into him soon but he needs to stop seizing for that! How's that spell coming?" Loki growled in frustration.

"Whatever this was is strong Eir! I'm gonna need backup here!" Eir and Loki worked for twenty minutes straight to remove as much of the harmful magic as possible by filtering it out with their own healing energy. Soon Thor was still enough to drink the potion that would calm and repair any nerve damage caused by the curse spell. Loki and Eir had to hold him up and massage Thor's throat to help the elder prince swallow it down, but he eventually consumed the entire dosage. Eir sighed in relief.

"He shouldn't have any permanent damage to his mind or nervous system if he continues to drink the potion once every few hours for the next couple of days." Loki was holding Thor's hands to check for signs of any more tremors and read his pulse on his wrist.

"Are you sure? In our rush we basically did the equivalent of a magical battle field patch up procedure. What if we missed something?" Eir recorded Thor's pulse when Loki reported it.

"We did the best we could with what we know. We can always reexamine Thor later but right now we need to check for any possible illnesses or injuries that must be immediately addressed. For all we know that curse could have exasperated something." Loki immediately joined Eir in doing a magical injury scan. They mostly found minor injuries, things that would indicate that he was recently in an accident or got involved in some sort of fight. The curse made the evidence point towards the latter option. They wanted to do an in depth scan of his head because Eir thought she sensed strange magic there around the odd little lightning bolt scar she discovered, but decided it could wait as long as Thor didn't appear to have any internal damage to his brain and skull. The most disturbing thing they found was the slash mark on his arm that appeared to have been purposefully caused by a knife of some sort. This is how they discovered that Thor was wearing a wand holster with a wand inside of it on that hand. Eir decided that they should probably leave the wand within reaching distance of both Thor and whoever else was with him by placing it on the side table next to the bed in the recovery room they wanted to move him to when his treatment was done. Eir and Loki discovered that for some unknown reason Thor was significantly thinner and weaker than he should be when comparing his figure to his height. It was Loki who figured out that Thor was underweight and had a shockingly bad case of malnutrition that went back several years but had recently began improving somewhat. Eir would be able to prescribe a potion to help with that later on though. Once Eir and Loki treated every fresh injury they could find they hoisted Thor onto a gurney so they could carry him to bed with as little magic exposure as possible. They hoisted him up once more to put him in bed before Eir said that she didn't want any more magic used on Thor until he actually woke up. Eir didn't want Thor's natural healing abilities to be hindered by magical overload before conducting a full in depth examination of his health. Eir pulled the blankets up over Thor so he wouldn't get cold and then said she was leaving to fill out her paperwork for this incident. Now that the danger and drama had passed, Loki was finally able to sit down and get his own rest. As he plopped down in a chair next to Thor's bedside he released a sigh of relief. Immediately after that the reality of the situation crashed down upon him instantly.

Thor was alive. The crown prince of Asgard had returned. He was currently injured and unconscious and looked weirdly younger then he should be, but that didn't change the fact that Thor was alive and laying right in front of him. Not only that but Thor had arrived with his hammer so that meant his banishment was considered over. He was free to declare that he had arrived. Loki's sibling lived. His big brother had come home with his heart still beating. Loki had gotten his brother back again.

As these thoughts ran through his head Loki cautiously reached his hand out and placed it over Thor's chest. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Thor's breathing under his palm confirming that Thor still held life. The younger prince smiled. After all of the pain and heartbreak that Thor's disappearance had caused for his family and his kingdom, Thor had suddenly reappeared back in their lives. Loki thought he would be angry at Thor for being gone so long, but honestly he was just relieved that he was ok after the horrifying entrance he had made. He was also so very happy that Thor was alive and back in the safety of his own home again. Loki smiled and let tears of joy roll down his face.

"Thor... my brother... you came back to me! You actually came back to me! You're alive! I can hardly believe this is real! Now we have a chance to fix everything between us that I damaged all those years ago! We can start over and repair our lives together if that's what you want! I...I desperately hope that's what you want, because I want that more than anything else in the world! How I wish you would wake up soon so that I can ease all your troubles and repent for all of my mistakes! I promise that this time I'll do right by you Thor! I'll be honest about things that I feel are important! I'll train with you so that you can rebuild your strength every day if you wish! I'll tell you about everything I've learned and work to prove to you that even though I'm a Jotun, you can trust me now! If you say that you still want me even once more then I'll never doubt your love and loyalty ever again! I'll help you heal every sickness and wound you may bare until you're healthy and strong again no matter how long it takes! And most importantly, from now on I will always protect you. I'll keep you safe from harm until the end of my days! No one will ever hurt you again so long as I'm here with you! I love you brother, and now that you're here I won't risk loosing you EVER again!" Loki gripped Thor's shirt in his fist. "I'll stay by your side as long as you wish me to Thor. I don't know if you've been alone all these years, but if you were then know that you're not alone anymore, and you never will be again, because I'm here for you now, just as I should have been before this whole mess began. I won't abandon you brother. You never deserved to be abandoned in the first place." Loki sniffled and frowned as tears rolled down his face.

"I hate to see you suffer like this Thor! I'll find whoever did this to you brother! I'll make them PAY for hurting you with that horrible curse! And after that I'll personally make sure that you're healed back to your full strength! I promise you'll be better soon!" Loki then allowed himself to cry for over an hour until all of his pent up anger and regret and sadness had been drained out of him along with his tears. Once he calmed down again Loki drank a glass of water and began to create a few solid plans. He decided to talk about them to Thor despite believing that his brother was actually asleep and couldn't hear him.

"Alright brother. We need to figure out what to do now that you've basically returned from the dead yes? I know I probably can't do much without asking you what you want, but there are some things we can do for now. First we have to wait for you to wake up and get you some medicine and food and make sure that you're truly ok now. This includes figuring out how you acquired that terrible curse no matter how much you may not like that. Once that's done I think we need to figure out what exactly happened to you the day you vanished from Heimdall's sight. This can help us to sort out if we need to make any specific plans based on ensuring your immediate protection and safety. Who knows if whoever or whatever caused your absence will try to threaten you again? If we can do that then the next step is... oh. We have to actually tell people that you're here don't we? Well I suppose that we should start with Mother and Father and then we can work from there if you want to let anyone else know. After that we can discuss any further official plans with them... unless there's something that you already know you need me to do? It is a little strange how you managed to just make yourself appear right in front of me like that. It's almost as if wherever I was happened to be your specific destination. I would certainly love to find out how you did it so I can do it myself." Loki smirked.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would be utilizing magic brother. It makes me want to find out about it even more than I thought I wanted to before! So hurry and wake up so we can talk yes?" Thor remained asleep. Loki sighed.

"Being stubborn are we? I suppose that makes sense. You must be exhausted after whatever terrible ordeal you went through before you came here. You need your rest. Until then, I'm going to find a way to drag your hammer over to- what in the!? How did this get here!?" Loki had turned his head only to find that Mjolnir was already leaning against the side of the nightstand right next to him. Loki looked back at Thor in awe.

"Did you do that Thor? Oh brother, you will never cease to amaze me." Loki smiled and decided to fold his arms over the edge of the bed so he could rest his head on them. A few minutes later Loki too was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter of Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 2.

Thor awoke with a scream already ringing from his lips. The last thing he remembered was passing out after arriving on Asgard straight from the throughs of that horrid graveyard back on Earth. His mind was confused and for a moment he thought he was still in danger. He was starting to hyperventilate when he felt a cool hand placed on his forehead. Thor flinched for a moment but then he gasped when he looked to the side and saw his little brother Loki sitting at his side tenderly trying to comfort him from his fear. Thor's eyes began to tear up. His brother began slowly petting Thor's head from his forehead and running one hand over Thor's hair while his other hand was rubbing Thor's shoulder in a comforting manor. Loki was shushing Thor gently as he quietly started whispering reassurances.

"Shhhhhh! Thor it's alright! Everything is ok. You need to calm down. You're safe and sound with me back on Asgard. The cause of all that pain is gone now. You're gonna be just fine. You're home Thor. You'll be safe here. I've got you. You're ok." Loki had seen that flinch. Thor had NEVER flinched before he was banished to Earth. It broke his heart to see his brother reacting as though he expected to feel pain at Loki's touch. He vowed in that moment to make sure Thor would learn not to fear touch and eradicate those that tried to teach him otherwise.

Thor meanwhile wanted to cry for joy, but he forced himself to calm his racing mind and heart by taking deep breath and organizing his thoughts. He remembered the fight against Voldemort in the graveyard and the sudden return of his lost memories, then the instant pain of Voldemort landing the cruciatus curse on him AGAIN while Harry accidentally escaped without him due to a bad grip and his own sudden insane idea to use Mjolnir to transport himself to his brother on Asgard for help. How he thought of that while under the pain of the torture curse he had no idea. Finally he remembered accidentally casting a spell on his hammer before realizing he had collapsed on the floor of Asgard's library while fainting from pain at his little brother's feet. Thor's breathing gradually began to slow as he realized that Voldemort was nowhere near him and that Harry had gotten out of the fight alive. His brother's touch was also helping. Loki noticed that he was calming down and smiled softly. He spoke ever so slightly louder this time.

"Yes that's it. There we go. Easy does it now. There's nothing to worry about." Eventually Thor was stable enough to give a verbal response.

"L-Loki? Is that really you? It's been so long. I can scarcely believe that you're here!" Loki's smile widened. Oh how he had missed hearing his brother's voice!

"Yes brother. It's me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Loki was still petting his brother's head. Thor leaned into his touch.

"Oh little brother, I'm so glad to be with you again. Thank you so much for being here with me!" Loki hummed in approval.

"It's no trouble at all. Tell me brother, how are you feeling? You were in pretty bad shape when you got here. I could tell whatever happened to you pained you quite a lot. Whoever did this to you meant serious business. Eir and I were able to extract what was hurting you and treat your injuries, but I just want to make sure that you're not needlessly suffering from anything I don't know about." Thor took stock of his physical state before responding.

"I feel much better now Loki. You did a really good job. Thank you." Loki smiled again.

"You're welcome Thor. Speaking of jobs, Eir asked me to give you some medicine. I'm sorry to say they're both comprised of magical potions. I remember how much you disliked them before but this is the best option for you right now." Thor then said something Loki never would have guessed before.

"It's ok Loki. I don't mind magical potions anymore." Loki looked surprised for a moment but Thor quickly chimed in with another comment.

"Of course they're probably still going to taste just as vile as I remember them to be so that's a bit of a turn off." Loki laughed at Thor's little joke.

"Unfortunately you are quite correct in that statement. These will not taste very pleasant at all. Come brother. Let me help you sit up." Thor attempted to protest against this. He also flinched again when Loki reached for him but he hid it from Loki's view. Almost. Thor blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I've got it Loki!" Loki shook his head.

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced of that after everything I witnessed from the moment you arrived until now." Loki's eyes were suddenly letting slip just a little bit of fear. That's when Thor realized that Loki had seen the after affects of the prolonged Crusiatus curse he had been placed under. Oh Norns Loki had seen him writhing in agony at his feet! His poor brother must have been completely terrified for him! Thor sighed.

"Alright fine. If you insist then I suppose I can't stop you. Assist however much you may wish." Loki seemed to be visibly relieved at this statement.

"It seems you can see reason after all Brother! Alright here we go." Loki carefully assisted Thor into a sitting position before summoning a few pillows to pile along the headboard for his brother to lean on. Thor suddenly found that he was still quite shaky. Loki noticed his concern.

"It's ok. Eir was expecting that shakiness. That's why one of the potions here is designed to help with that. You'll have to take the potion for a few days in order to completely stop the shaking and twitching of your muscles and nerves. Here you are now." After moving so that he was sitting on the bed next to his brother Loki put the bottle of potion in Thor's hands and supported them with his own. He did this so Thor could try to maneuver the bottle on his own without worrying about spilling it because Loki was acting as a stabilizer. Thor eventually managed to swallow the contents of both bottles using this method before doing the same with a glass of water. Once they were done Loki sighed in relief.

"There we go. Now the magic can do it's work." Loki smiled at his brother. "I... I'm so happy that you're ok! For all these years we thought you were... I thought the worst had happened Thor. For once in my life I'm very happy that I was wrong! It's truly a miracle that you're alive brother! I don't know what I did to deserve this gift, but I will cherish it always!" Thor suddenly frowned and became extremely nervous.

"Loki, are YOU ok!? It's been so long and the last time I saw you when you were nearly killed in battle, and I never asked you if you were alright! Nothing bad happened to you did it!?" Loki responded quickly before Thor started having a nervous breakdown.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm completely fine. That battle didn't cause me any concerning injury. Right now I'm tired and sore from sleeping in an awful position at your bedside and caring for you last night, but still, I'm totally fine." Thor's breath shuttered.

"Oh thank goodness! Loki I was so worried about you after the fight on Jotunheim but then I was banished and I never got to check on you so I-" Loki suddenly put his hand back on Thor's shoulder. Loki tried to not feel hurt by Thor's flinch.

"Thor RELAX. You're stressing yourself out over nothing. I'm alright! That fight was fifteen years ago after all. Even if I had been hurt I would have already healed not long after that. There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with me." Thor sighed in relief.

"Alright alright. Good. There's so much I have to do, but now that I know you're ok I can focus." Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Yes focus... on HEALING! You are going to rest and heal before doing ANYTHING serious or official relating to your return to Asgard Thor!" Thor shook his head.

"No Loki that's not what I'm talking about! I can't just be here! Soon enough I'll need to go back to-" Suddenly Loki cut Thor off with a frightened facial expression, some light pressure from the hand on Thor's shoulder, and a serious statement.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere yet! You're in no condition for traveling brother! I know you might not be interested in hearing it, but you should know that when you got here you had a magical spell running through you that somehow-"

"Attacked my nervous system in order to cause me torturous amounts of pain? I already knew that. Sadly I'm fully aware that such was the curse's main intention. I was under it's influence for at least two minutes if not longer several times in quick succession before I somehow wound up writhing in agony at your feet in the middle of Asgard's library. That's some powerful stuff right there." Loki was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" Thor just kept going as if Loki wasn't fazed.

"I said that spell was powerful. It's the kind of magic I would be stupid to actually mess with on purpose. It makes me appreciate how valuable and dangerous magic can be if misused. It's not something to laugh at!" Loki was gawking now.

"Thor are you sure that you're completely fine? I... I thought you considered magic to be weak and womanly and not worth worrying about! Did someone mess with your mind while you were gone?" Thor's face changed so you could see that he was suddenly feeling immense guilt.

"Oh Loki, I owe you a thousand apologies. I'm so sorry brother. It's true that I used to think that, but then I realized that I was wrong. So very very wrong. Loki, I was a fool for devaluing your magic for so long. I see now that it wasn't right for me to underestimate magic's value in any way no matter how big or small it's impact." Loki had no idea how strong the healing effect of hearing those words would be on him until he actually processed what it is that was said. Thor had apologized to him! Not only that, but he finally learned to respect magic, something that Loki loved! Thor respected what was important to his brother and admitted that his past actions doing the opposite had been wrong! This could be a sign that Thor wanted to repair their relationship as much as Loki did! The younger prince was overjoyed! Soon enough Thor continued speaking. "I plan to make it up to you some day, but first I need to make a very important request specifically meant for you." Loki immediately leaned in closer.

"What is it brother?" Loki had never before been more surprised about anything than he was at Thor's next sentence.

"I want to ask you to tutor me in non verbal and wandless magic." Loki blinked in silent confusion for 30 seconds before finally responding. Loki scoffed.

"I beg your pardon!? I'm not sure if I heard you right. Did you just ask me to teach you MAGIC?" Thor cleared his throat out of nervousness before responding.

"Yes I did. Loki I know it's sudden but my situation is dire and I wouldn't ask for this from you if I didn't trust you. I understand that you have a right to refuse, but Loki I don't think I can afford NOT to learn from you!" Loki was both confused and alarmed now.

"What situation could POSSIBLY be dire enough that the first thing you ask of me after waking up again is to teach you MAGIC of all things after being missing for fifteen years!?" Thor sighed.

"Loki, I'm a wizard. I can do magic too now. In fact I'm not the only wizard to learn magic on Midgard, or earth I should say. There's an entire secret world of magic wielders there brother, and I'm a part of it! Don't tell just anyone else about that though." Loki's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Seriously!?" Thor nodded.

"Yes Loki, but it doesn't come without cost. Back on Midgard I have allies and friends that are currently about to fight an awful war against a madman who wants to destroy everyone on the planet who can't utilize magic and/or doesn't have magical ancestry, as well as those who defend them! I imagine he wouldn't mind achieving that throughout all the nine realms as well!" Loki made a distressed sound before responding in a squeaky voice.

"He wants to do WHAT!?" No this couldn't be true! If it was this could put many of the magical and all of the non magical people in the nine realms in danger, including the majority of Midgard and Asgard! And if Thor knows about it then that could mean Thor was in danger too! Thor kept going.

"You heard me! This mad man wants to kill everyone in the world who can't do magic! He also wants a lot of other bad things too but that's not the point right now. This guy is dangerous and I need magic to fight against him Loki, magic that I believe you can teach me." Loki's breathing increased as his anxiety did as well.

"But Thor WHY do YOU need to fight him!? Is it to protect someone or something we don't know about?" Thor's eyes narrowed.

"That's a major reason yes, but it's also because this madman has specifically ordered for my death to be dealt with by his own hand. I'm his target and until he is defeated then I will never know peace. I'm at war here Loki. He hates me and my allies with a burning passion I've not witnessed in anyone ever before. This man is the one who put me in the awful condition you found me to be in when I came back to Asgard. The maniac wants nothing more than to see me, as well as my companion Harry, permanently dead. Fate has deemed it necessary that I topple the madman in battle one day before he can do such to me. I know it sounds crazy but I just CAN'T ignore this feeling. I need to fight but if I'm going to defeat him first, hopefully for good some day, then I need to fight magic with magic." Loki was now terrified for his brother's safety. Being targeted by a magical being waging a war against the non magical portions of the world will likely be extremely dangerous for Thor, and the young mischief maker desperately wanted to protect his elder brother. He had promised that he wouldn't let Thor get hurt again! He just HAD to DO something about this before that happened! Suddenly Thor moved to stand up before he could be stopped and Loki immediately got to his own feet as well out of concern.

"Thor stop! You're still injured! You shouldn't be overexerting yourself by standing!" Thor ignored his brother and began speaking to him in a desperate pleading tone that practically made Loki want to cry.

"Loki I... I desperately need your help. I'm stuck smack dab in the middle of a magical war and if my returning memories are correct then I know for a fact that you're the best magic wielder I've ever known. I'm begging you to tutor me in the ways of Asgardian magic! It might be the only chance I have of ensuring that my friends along with the rest of the Wizarding world of Midgard actually survives this! I've been foolish for SO long! I selfishly searched for battles to fight and blood to spill, and I always underestimated the power of magic, but I realize now how WRONG I was! I don't want to fight without a legitimate reason anymore! All I want now is to be able to do the right thing, which is to protect innocent lives! But I can't do that unless I can find a way to make my magic stronger. You're the only person who can truly train me for that!" Thor fell to his knees clutching Loki's robes and leaning his forehead against Loki's legs.

"I'll do anything you want Loki! I was serious when I promised to make it up to you for criticizing your magic for so many years! You can name any price and I'll pay it! If you request for me to tell you everything I've done these past 15 years then I'll tell you my entire story with no details left out no matter how painful it may be! I'll give you my wand for however long you say if you ask for it! I'll teach you everything I've learned if you desire no matter how long it takes! I'll allow you to test every new spell and skill you learn directly on me whenever you need no matter the risk! I'll beg and grovel for however long it'll take until I earn your forgiveness if you ever decide to give it! I'll even personally bring you to the wizarding world so you can see it for yourself if that's what it'll take to convince you that it's real and that I need you!" Thor was crying in earnest now. "Please Loki PLEASE! I know I don't deserve to ask you for anything after everything I've done, but I don't want to see anyone get hurt or die trying to protect me or fight this war in my place for me! You're my last hope! Loki PLEASE!"

Loki was shocked but also worried and saddened at Thor's words and actions. This was NOT the same brother he had always known. Loki's brother had NEVER been willing to put down his pride to beg ANYONE for ANYTHING before. He had also never apologized for slighting magic or asked to learn it before. Clearly Thor had changed these past 15 years, and Loki was uncontrollably concerned about what could have happened to cause this change. If Thor's comment about people dying for him and all of the strange flinching were any indication, then whatever had occurred must have been coupled with extreme emotional pain. Thor was SUFFERING, and yet he was on his knees pleading and crying for his little brother to help him and was willing to put himself completely at the trickster's mercy just to gain it. Loki couldn't take this anymore. What kind of younger brother would he be if he cruelly left his elder brother, his miraculously ALIVE brother, to continue to bear his pain alone? Loki got down on his own knees and hugged Thor close. The young thunderer gasped and flinched at the action, but did not pull away. Loki let his tears fall as he spoke.

"Brother, you don't EVER have to beg me to help you to do the right thing! The fact that you're really trying to do a good thing like ending needless violence has shown that you've matured! You're trying to be a better person now and I couldn't be happier about that! I want nothing more that to assist you in continuing to do that! I don't know where your newfound respect for and desire to learn magic came from, but I can tell you that I'm overjoyed to see it in you! I want to nurture your new love of magic! I can feel your new power and all of it's potential! I want to see your magic grow! Thor you're making me feel more important and needed than I've ever been by asking me for this! Stopping a war in order to protect the innocent and working towards preventing unnecessary bloodshed are the kinds of actions that I want to see a good king take. Now that I've seen that you can take those actions you've given me hope for Asgard's future and restored my confidence in your abilities! I think that one day you'll be ready for the throne, and your rule will be peaceful and happy and overall fantastic!" Thor looked at Loki in confusion and surprise.

"Seriously Loki? You... you truly think that?" Loki smiled softly.

"Of COURSE Thor! My doubts have been cleared now! Thor if it is what you need then I will agree to be your magic tutor." At that moment for the first time since his sudden appearance, Thor truly smiled. It was a look of happiness and hope. Loki wanted to see that look more often. Thor sniffled.

"Thank you Loki! Thank you so much!" Loki nodded before wiping his eyes and hooking his arms under Thor's. Thor flinched and yelped a bit in surprise but didn't protest. Loki used this position to help Thor stand up and place his brother sitting back on top of the bed. Loki would get rid of that d mn flinch if it was the last thing he ever did!

"We'll start once you're more healthy. You need to recover first. That and gain some weight back! Honestly have you eaten anything in the past decade and a half? You're as thin as a quill!" Thor chuckled at that comment and Loki felt his heart swell at the sound. He had missed his brother's laughter. This suddenly reminded him of what this all truly meant.

"You didn't die. You were alive this whole time! Even though you look younger than me now, none of that matters because you're ALIVE! Oh Thor I'm so glad that you're alive!" Loki sat down next to Thor and hugged him again. Thor flinched but a moment later he smiled and hugged Loki back.

"I'm glad I'm alive too. I'm also glad that I can remember you again." Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion and concern.

"Remember me? Did something happen to your memory?" Loki's eyes suddenly widened and he began running his hands frantically over Thor's head with magic on his fingers. "You don't have a head injury do you!? Are you ok!?" Thor placed his hands overtop Loki's and gently pulled them away before they could reach his forehead before speaking calmly.

"No no I'm fine Loki, I promise. Here's the story. Fifteen years ago after I arrived on Earth something happened that caused me to get hit with a de aging spell. This spell was somehow intertwined with another spell that blocked out my memory. The reason I was gone is because with those two spells combined I was turned back into a baby again and had to be reraised as a Midgardian. From what I can tell the deaging spell is designed to slowly wear off after I age at the rate of a normal human until I reach the point of physical maturity that I was at before I got hit by the spell. Therefore the deaging spell should ware off completely once I hit the Midgardian age of about 23 I think? Basically I'll be back to how I was before I went missing in just a couple of years. While I was regrowing, it was discovered that I possessed magic. Because of this I was sent to a very special place where I was taught a way that I can tap into and use that magic. I've been studying wand based Midgardian magic for about four years now. As for my memory, the memory spell was somehow completely broken last night. When it was, I got really confused for a minute and forgot to follow my companion, who's name is Harry, back to where I was supposed to be. For whatever reason in my disorganization and through the pain of being under that curse spell I decided that I had to get back to Asgard immediately, not that I mind coming here. I think I was specifically thinking about you when my magic suddenly activated and I found myself passing out at your feet. I really am sorry that I was gone for so long, but I promise that it wasn't on purpose." Thor looked at his hammer. "I'm pretty sure I temporarily turned Mjolnir into a portkey last night and used it to magically transport myself straight to you. I honestly didn't even know that I HAD that ability. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about but I'll explain it later at some point if you'd like." Loki let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Don't worry too much about your long absence Thor. You're forgiven already. I'll tell everything to mother and father so that they're prepared before they come see you if you want." Thor smiled in thanks.

"Yes please! Thank you Loki! Oh um one more thing." Thor suddenly looked nervous again. "I'm not going to be finished learning the Midgardian magic I've been studying for at least three more years, so I'm going to have to return to Midgard for a little while, but you'll all still see me every year when Christmas and summer holidays begin if you want. In fact, if I can figure out how to make another Portkey then I could visit every weekend if I wanted, though technically I'm not supposed to do that. Is this ok with you? Mother and Father won't stop me will they!?" Loki sniffled.

"Oh Thor don't worry about that! You can continue your studies as long as you need to! It's fine! Just as long as we know that you're safe and happy then I won't let anyone stop you from doing this. After all you need all the magic you can get to defeat whatever maniac is after you right? You'll need to build your magical strength up if it's true!" Thor smiled.

"Right!" Thor's stomach grumbled and the elder prince blushed at the sound. "Well apparently my stomach finally decided to wake up again. Might I request something to eat?" Loki perked up quite a bit at that statement.

"Yes yes of course!" Loki immediately flagged down a random healer so he could order a meal for his brother and send a messenger to his parents that his brother had returned alive last night and was now awake. While the meal was being prepared Loki decided to do another check up on his brother to make sure that the spells he mentioned hadn't given Thor any unforeseen consequences. Loki let his magic spark over his fingers as he ran his hands over Thor's body during his medical examination. The Thunderer was confused.

"Loki what are you doing?" Loki continued his examination as he responded with a determined expression on his face.

"I'm searching for any unintentionally missed long term adverse effects of those deaging and memory blocking spells, not to mention whatever curse spell had you writhing in utter agony when I found you. I need to make sure they didn't leave any permanent damages. I just got you back again. I'm not going to loose you because of unaccounted for harmful magic." Loki's hands shook as he searched. Thor looked sadly at Loki. The elder prince could tell Loki was still scared of something happening to take his big brother away from him again. He hated seeing his brother so afraid for him.

"Loki I'm fine-" Loki cut him off with a sharp look but a mostly gentle voice.

"Hush. I won't be satisfied unless I can see for myself that nothing is wrong." Loki examined his brother for fifteen minutes straight with no interruptions. He didn't stop until he reached Thor's forehead, where that strange lightning bolt scar lay. "Thor what is going on with this scar on your head? There's something dark about the magic collected in it." Thor blushed.

"Um that's a complicated subject that I can't really get into without revealing a lot more information. Mother and Father should really be here for that conversation. It's better if I'm not repeating any of it too often." Loki sighed.

"Well I can't find any residual magic connected to the spells. I guess you really are fine. That's good. Now we just need to get some sustenance into you. You have quite a bit of weight to gain back brother. Our mother is NOT going to be pleased about that." Thor smiled again.

"Im excited to see our parents again. I'm sure they've missed me terribly." Loki nodded.

"As have I brother. They're excited to see you too. They're likely waiting for your food to be ready so we can all talk with you over lunch like we used to do before. It'll be almost like old times again." Thor was still smiling.

"I'd like that." Another ten minutes of Loki's fussing passed before Odin and Frigga finally burst into the room with frantic looks on their faces. Odin spoke first.

"Is it true!? Has my eldest son really returned to Asgard alive!?" A small cough from Thor redirected everyone's attention to his bed. Frigga and Odin then immediately ran over to their long lost son and embraced him on both sides while crying tears of joy. Frigga found her voice first.

"THOR! OH THOR MY BABY BOY! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU CAME BACK TO US!" Odin spoke next.

"My son, you're finally home again!" Thor was too happy to be annoyed that Loki hadn't warned their parents about his condition before they came. Thor hugged his parents back.

"Mother! Father! I'm so happy to see you again! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I told Loki why it happened. He offered to explain everything you need to know before I talk to you. Would you mind doing that for me please? It'll only take but a moment." The king and queen smiled and sniffled before agreeing and going to the side room with Loki while the healers set up Thor's trey of food. Loki sighed before speaking.

"Ok, I found out that the reason Thor disappeared for so long was because once he arrived on Midgard he got hit with a combination of spells that wiped his memory clean and deaged him so that he was turned back into a baby. He was then raised by humans for the past 15 years with no memory of who he actually was until the memory spell was unexpectedly broken last night. Thor has been aging by human standards as the deaging spell slowly wears off. He says he should be back to how he was before his disappearance within a few more years and once he does the spell will be completely gone. But that's not all. Midgard it seems has created a secret world of magic wielders that Thor is a part of. Apparently someone has been teaching Thor a brand of wand based Midgardian magic. He told me he's a wizard and he asked me to tutor him in wandless forms of magic because apparently he's the target of a madman who is waging a magical war on Thor's human allies and friends. For some reason this maniac wants to massacre anyone who is unable to wield magic and anyone who doesn't agree with that sentiment. This madman wants kill Thor by his own hand!" Loki's parents gasped before he continued.

"I know. I was horrified too. Anyway, My brother says that he needs to fight magic with magic to win the war and that his magical training on Earth will be complete in about three more years. Thor says he needs to return to Midgard to do that, but he plans to visit us as frequently as possible so that we know he's ok. I know it sounds frightening but I think that Thor really does need to do this if he ever wants to know peace again. Thor won't ever be happy if he has to live his life looking over his shoulder hiding away from this enemy. I've already agreed to tutor him as he asked so that I can teach him as much as possible to help him stay safe. He actually used magic in combination with his hammer to get here last night, so I know he's capable of it. That's about all I got out of him before you two came into the room. I'm sure we all have questions about this situation, and Thor said he wants to explain something that requires all of us to be there. Are we ready?" Frigga and Odin nodded grimly before plastering smiles on their faces and walking with Loki back over to his brother. Thor was examining his food to determine if he was able to grip it with both hands when his family members returned. He smiled sadly at all of them.

"It's so good to see you all again. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused before I left. I've learned my lesson Father. I understand now what you wanted me to know. For now though, I would like nothing more than to reconnect with my family again and sort out all of this craziness. Is that ok?" All three of the other royals in the room immediately agreed with what Thor said and pulled up chairs around Thor's bed so they could listen to his story.

"Fifteen years ago, as you're all aware, I was turned into a baby. That same night according to reports, I was found by a kind hearted wizarding couple who were returning home for the first time with their own new born son. The couple rushed me to the authorities who then tried to locate my family, but for obvious reasons they couldn't find a single person on the entire planet who I was related to. During their examinations I apparently released a bit of my lightning. The records state that because of that they realized that I had magic, which was apparently odd to be showing when you considered the age I now was at that point. The kind hearted couple decided that if no one else could take me in then they were going to adopt me and raise me right alongside their own child. That day I was named Thorian Alexander Potter. I gained Lily and James Potter as adoptive parents as well as gained Harry James Potter as my adoptive brother. I, along with Harry, also gained a Godfather, which is basically like an officially named secondary parental figure. I'll explain a bit more about that later, but for now just know that our Godfather is a kind hearted man named Sirius Black, who was one of James' three best childhood friends." Loki was surprised to learn that Thor now had a second adoptive brother in this Harry Potter child, but he was too confused and curious to comment. Thor kept going.

"You remember that madman I mentioned? His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but that's not what he calls himself now. Most people are so terrified of him that they can't say his chosen name aloud. Of course some people believe that there's also some kind of curse on the name so they avoid saying it to avoid misfortune. Nicknames include things such as You Know Who, the Dark Lord, and He Who Must Not Be Named. I'm going to tell you his chosen name now so that you remember what it is. He calls himself... Lord Voldemort." Everyone in the room felt an unexpected chill upon hearing that name. Once it passed Thor continued his story.

"I mentioned that Voldemort was wagging War on the world, but what I didn't tell you is that he has done it before. For 50 years before Harry and I came about, Voldemort terrorized the magical world for the sake of his mad plans. Our adoptive parents fought against him in the war several times. Because of this though, they became the targets of his fury. So they went into hiding, along with me and Harry, under the protection of a special charm. This charm was designed so that only a specially designated 'secret keeper' would be able to reveal our location. This protection worked for awhile, but then... tragedy struck." Thor's family was extremely concerned about what he was about to say. Thor himself looked especially sad as he continued.

"James and Lily's other two best friends besides Sirius, were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Together the four men of the group were called the Marauders. The original plan was for Sirius to become the secret keeper for the Fidelus Charm, but at the last minute it was changed so that Peter would be secret keeper instead. No one had any idea that Pettigrew was secretly working for Voldemort the whole time! That d 3ned coward betrayed the location of the Potter family, MY FAMILY, TO THE BLOODY DARK LORD! THAT TRAITOR SOLD OUT HIS OWN BEST FRIEND TO THE MAN WHO WANTED TO KILL THEM!" Loki, Odin, and Frigga all gasped in shock. Thor cried as he continued.

"Voldemort came in the dead of night on Halloween and attacked the Potter home located in Godrick's Hollow fourteen years ago. That night, Lily and James Potter... were murdered by Voldemort. They fell trying to protect their sons... they sacrificed themselves to try and save me and Harry!" Thor had tears running down his face. He tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming as he kept talking.

"He tried to kill Harry and me too! We were only defenseless babes, and yet that monster tried to murder us in cold blood! He very nearly succeeded too! The only reason he failed was because of Lily's sacrificial magic! It caused the spell Voldemort cast to kill us to ricochet and hit him instead! That's how I got the scar on my head. It's a curse scar that was created from that spell. Harry has one too but it's on a different side of his head than mine's on. That night Harry and I had to wait in our crib for somebody to rescue us from the rubble and retrieve the bodies of our dead parents. Eventually Sirius became the one to do that. Sirius... poor Sirius handed me and Harry over to someone under the direction of his old school teacher for protection intending to come back again after confronting Peter Pettigrew about his betrayal. Instead Pettigrew faked his own death and framed Sirius for multiple counts of murder! Sirius spent 12 years wrongfully being detained in the wizarding prison of Azkaban for that crime before Harry and I ever meet him or even found out the truth. He's not in prison anymore, but his innocence status still hasn't been corrected! He's suffered through so much that it breaks my heart!" Loki as well as the king and Queen were crying right alongside Thor as he relayed his tragic tale. Frigga gave Thor a hanky so he could blow his nose. Thor accepted it and disposed of it once he was done. His voice was more stable now.

"James and Lily were dead. Peter was a traitor. Sirius, who was supposed to take us on as his own if anything ever happened to our parents as his title as our godfather mandated was trapped in Azkaban. Remus as it turns out is actually a wearwolf and is unfortunately not allowed to have children by law because of that, which is totally unfair! None of them could take us in now! Harry and I had no other family left to raise us except for Lily's sister Petunia Dursley, so we lived with her along with her own son and husband all this time. The Dursley family unlike Lily does not wield magic and is also not descended from the magical world. We call non magical people like them muggles. Fast forward a decade and Harry and I start receiving strange letters being delivered by Owls and finally one more letter delivered by the man Sirius gave Harry and I to the night Voldemort murdered our parents. Well my adoptive parents and Harry's biological parents, but you understand what I mean by now. So, the day Harry and I turned eleven, we were invited to become students at a school of magic called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That old school teacher of Sirius' I mentioned, Albus Dumbledore, is actually the school's headmaster. It's a boarding school that taught young magic users like us how to use and hone their abilities. It was also where out parents, Sirius, Remus, and even Pettigrew went to school before us. Needless to say, Harry and I became students at Hogwarts and have been studying magic there for the past four years. We've hand several crazy misadventures during our time three, but we've also created some amazing memories and even made friends. When we're at Hogwarts, we're happy. I can honestly say it's like a second home for me. Unfortunately a lot of bad things have happened recently. Last night... well actually last night Voldemort returned to power after hiding away for nearly 14 years and tried to kill me and Harry AGAIN, but thankfully he didn't succeed. So now the wizarding world is preparing itself to go to war with Voldemort for a second time. And that's the story of how I came to live on Midgard for fifteen years while simultaneously gaining my second brother Harry, becoming a wizard, and finding myself along with Harry on the radar of the mad man who wants to murder the realm's entire non-magical population." Thor's family was flabbergasted at his story. It took a full minute before Loki found his voice again.

"Did you just say that this crazy dark lord returned to power and tried to kill you LAST NIGHT!? THAT'S why you showed up injured!?" Thor gave Loki an agitated look which was not actually directed at Loki himself.

"Yes that's right. The nut job had freaking PETER PETTIGREW kill one of our classmates and then capture me and Harry so he could use our blood in some insane ritual! Apparently it worked because the dark lord wound up popping out of the d mn cauldron! After that more of Voldemort's followers showed up and then Voldemort forced me and Harry to face him in a duel! Harry managed to escape along with the body of our fallen classmate, but I was in pain from one of Voldemort's spells and was trying to process my regained memories at the same time so I accidentally made Harry forget to take me with him. Somehow my magic managed to use Mjolnir to bring me to Loki via portkey. Poor Harry must be worried sick about me right now! I should really send him a message of some sort. He probably feels awful." Frigga finally spoke again.

"We'll find a way to message him dearheart." Frigga sighed. "It sounds like you've been through quite a lot." Thor nodded. Frigga smiled. "Don't fret. We're going to help you my son. You don't have to face this alone. We're by your side again from this day forth." Thor smiled just a bit.

"Thank you all so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Loki spoke up again.

"I think that's quite enough stress for you for one day, or should I say two? You need to eat something and get some more rest. We can discuss more serious things later on when you have more strength." Frigga and Odin stood up. The king finally spoke up right after that.

"We'll keep your return secret for now. We can talk about telling your friends and the rest of Asgard at another time. For now just recover from your battle. Loki, thank you for taking care of your brother. You've pleased me greatly with your kindness and patience. Keep up the good work." Loki smiled and nodded to him before the king and queen left. Thor smiled at his brother.

"I'm glad that you're getting along better with Father. You've come a long way Loki." Loki sighed.

"It took quite awhile for us to repair our relationship and sort out the reasons for Father's lies. There was a lot of drama involved. After that I decided I was sick of the deception and we stopped keeping my frost giant heritage a secret. I hope that one day it'll help to end the uneducated judgement towards the Jotuns. That may not happen very quickly though." Thor smiled.

"I'm proud of you for that Loki. You deserve to been seen for more than what your heritage is." Loki was surprised but happy at his brother's statement.

"Thank you brother. That means a lot to me for you to say that." Loki sat down next to Thor. "Now lets get you eating before Eir throws a fit." Thor laughed and allowed Loki to help him eat his food by using a hand over hand method with the fork. Of course Loki was being fussy about it the whole time.

"How did you even get so scrawny!? Did the Midgardians ever feed you anything!? Seriously it's like you've been consuming the portions of a baby bird for fifteen years! You're lucky it's me insisting you eat more and not mother otherwise you would probably burst at the seams from how much she'd stuff you with!" Thor decided to deflect the conversation slightly away from his eating habits by making Loki curious about something else.

"Between you, mother, and Molly Weasley I'm going to grow fat if this keeps up!" Loki looked interested now. Success.

"Who's Molly Weasley?" Thor smiled and happily went on about the Weasley family while Loki helped him eat and drink a bit every few sentences.

"She's the mother of all the Weasley children. Harry and I are really good friends with several members of the Weasley family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have basically unofficially adopted me and Harry into their little clan of fiery redheads. Loki I don't know how Molly Weasley does it! That woman has one daughter named Ginny as her youngest child and in addition to that she has six sons! That's seven children that she's raised Loki, and two of them are twins! Oh you would absolutely love the twins Loki! Fred and George Weasley are notorious pranksters just like you! You would have the time of your life making mischief with them. Harry and I have been to their home too, and stayed there for several weeks during our first and third summer after starting at Hogwarts. Harry and I both consider Ron Weasley, who is the youngest son, to be one of our best friends at school. Ron's in our year. We actually meet the Weasleys right before our first journey to Hogwarts. They gave Harry and I directions. Later on we sat with Ron during the actual trip and later still he was even assigned as our roommate. Our other best friend, who we also meet on our first trip to Hogwarts, is a girl named Hermione Granger. She's also in our year. That girl is a GENIUS and loves to learn Loki! You would get along with her well I think! Hermione helps us with our homework, and will probably wind up being valedictorian some day. She's THAT good! Even Ron struggles to beat her at intelligence based strategic games like chess, and Ron is practically a natural chess prodigy! Seriously Loki I think Ron could very well take you on in a chess game and fight you to the last piece if not actually win! He's phenomenal! Oh Loki, my friends have been so amazing for Harry and me. I don't know what I did to deserve such kind and loyal companions, but I will always be thankful to know them no matter how short their lives may be. " Loki was overjoyed that his brother had such amazing friends at school.

"I'm glad that you've found people you can trust to stay by your side Thor." Thor agreed with Loki and continued his meal having successfully distracted his brother from his low weight. Thor knew exactly why he was underweight. It was for the same reason why Harry was underweight. If his family found out about what the Dursleys had done to him and Harry as children there was no doubt in his mind that they would want to see the Dursleys dead. If that happened then the blood magic that protected him and Harry from being discovered by death eaters while they weren't at school would fall and he and Harry would be put in terrible danger. Thor knew that he probably wouldn't succeed for very long, but he had to try to keep the Dursley's child abuse a secret. Soon enough Thor had cleaned his plate. Once Thor was finished eating however Thor frowned.

"Loki have you eaten anything since you found me in the library last night?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Brother I'm not the one who's been diagnosed with malnutrition." Thor had an idea and smirked before responding.

"Come now Loki if you want me to gain weight then wouldn't it be beneficial for you to act as an example of good eating habits?" Loki chuckled at Thor's cleaver attempt to manipulate him into taking care of himself.

"When did you get so cunning?" Thor shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets just say I've had a lot of practice bantering with sly snakes recently." Loki narrowed his eyes before smiling slyly.

"If you explain that more fully then I'll get myself something to eat." Thor's smirk widened.

"That sounds like a fair deal. Alright Loki. Bring your food here so we can talk while you're snacking." Loki chuckled again.

"That was a smart play brother! You left me no room to escape that one. I suppose I can indulge you. I'll be back in a moment." Loki went to the kitchens and came back with something for himself to eat before sitting down in a chair and gesturing for Thor to begin.

"Alright. So within Hogwarts there is a system that divides the students into one of four houses. These houses emulate certain personality characteristics and are symbolized by their own colors, elements, and animals. The houses are also named after the four founders who created the school a thousand years ago. Let's start with Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw house represents learning, Wit, Wisdom, and Intelligence. Their symbol is an eagle and their colors are blue and bronze. They also represent the element of air. Next is Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff represents hard work, loyalty, justice, and patience. Their symbol is a badger, their colors are black and yellow, and their element is Earth. The third house is Slytherin. This is where the snakes come into play. Snakes are Slytherin's symbol. Their colors are green and silver and their element is water. They represent resourcefulness, leadership, ambition, and cunning. Honestly I think Slytherin would be a good fit for your personality Loki, but I would need to warn you that if you were in that house you wouldn't exactly be trusted. Though not all Slytherins are bad people, a lot of dark and evil wizards have emerged from Slytherin House, including Voldemort himself a long time ago back when he was still Tom Riddle." Loki's eyes widened.

"VOLDEMORT used to go to your school!?" Thor nodded.

"Oh yeah! He went to Hogwarts alright. He caused quite a mess when he did too, but that's all in the past. Anyway let's not get negative right now. I still haven't told you about mine and Harry's house yet! It's the last of the four." Loki decided to mentally file that tidbit of information away for another time. Instead he smiled.

"Apologies brother. Please continue." Thor smiled back.

"Thank you. Anyway, my house is called Gryffindor! It represents nerve, chivalry, bravery, and courage! Our colors are scarlet red and gold, our symbol is a lion, and our element is fire! Every single one of Mrs. Weasley's kids either graduated from Gryffindor house or is in Gryffindor now. Hermione is in Gryffindor too actually. You would think she'd be a Ravenclaw, but personally I think she wouldn't have been as happy there as she is with us. I think she was sorted into Gryffindor because she needed to be in a place that would give her a lot of social exposure and challenge her to spend more time interacting with her classmates. That way she could make friends instead of spending her days in loneliness with only her books for company. You know that sounds a bit like something you would need brother, no offense." Loki swallowed a bit of his food and smiled.

"That sounds exactly like the kind of group you would love to be part of brother. Have you and your surrogate brother Harry been happy there?" Thor looked at Loki fondly.

"Oh very much so Loki! I couldn't ask for a better house for us! Oh you know what I forgot to tell you? You're not the only Giant I know anymore Loki!" Loki's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" Thor smiled as he continued.

"Well he's not a FROST giant, but one of our professors is actually half human and half of a different species of giant! This makes him smaller than other giants. His name is Hagrid. Hagrid is that same man I mentioned that Sirius gave us to that Halloween night as babies and who delivered our last Hogwarts letters. Now that I think about it I think that he would be a really good friend for you to have if you were ever to meet him for yourself. Hagrid is so kind hearted and gentle despite his heritage that he just puts all the prejudice against giants to shame in my opinion. He's my friend after all. I wish I could introduce you." Loki felt extremely touched by Thor's words.

"Thank you Brother. He sounds like a wonderful friend." Thor smiled. Loki continued eating. The two brothers talked about random things until Loki was finished and Thor grew tired. Loki helped Thor lay back down.

"Rest Thor. We'll wake you when it's time for more medicine." Thor yawned and smiled again.

"Alright. Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight Thor." Thor fell asleep a few minutes later, and Loki stayed by his side once again.


	3. Chapter 3

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

(AN: I'm a sucker for the idea of happy nerdy Loki, so Loki gets to be a happy magic nerd in this story. Also I have a thing for healthy sibling relationships, especially between the Odinson brothers, so Loki and Thor get to be brothers with a healthy sibling relationship. I also decided Odin has the capacity to learn from his mistakes so he gets along better with Loki. Ok on to the story!)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 3.

The recovery was difficult but Thor managed with admirable determination. He still hadn't tried walking right away, but he was able to wiggle his toes so Eir was confident that his legs and feet were going to be just fine after some more rest and potions. Thor was also doing mental memory tests to check how his mind was affected by the return of his memory. So far he seemed to be doing fine, but he still had to work hard to sort his mind because his old and new personalities conflicted with each other slightly. Loki helped Thor to eat and drink because his hands were still shaking like crazy, but Thor distracted himself from embarrassment by making conversation with Loki while he ate. Loki appreciates this too because it made helping Thor to eat less awkward on both ends. One example of this was when Loki returned to the healer's rooms after quickly grabbing breakfast the morning after Thor first woke up. Loki was looking for all the world like he had just won the jackpot prize in the lottery when he noticed Thor was already awake and looking happy to see him. The younger prince was more excited than he had been in YEARS, all because his brother had come home and was letting Loki take care of him. Loki couldn't resist putting the tray on the side table and just sitting there with his brother to properly say good morning.

"Brother good morning! I'm happy to see you looking awake and well rested! How are you feeling today?" Thor slightly waved a shaky hand at his brother.

"Good morning Loki! I feel a little less like I've been bucked off a thousand times by a stampeding horse than I did yesterday, so I suppose I can say that I'm feeling a little improvement." Loki chuckled in delight. He had actually really missed Thor's stupid jokes.

"That's excellent news! It means the potions are having a positive effect! And you've started lifting your hand with a bit less twitching involved. You should be more stable in a few days!" Loki smiled. "It's so good to wake up in the morning and be able to talk with you again Thor. I admit that I was a little lonely without you around to make an effort to get me to socialize with you and other people. You were always happy to have morning conversations with me no matter what pranks I may have pulled on you the previous day. Everyone else always got too mad at my tricks to even try speaking with me casually. But you were different from them. I truly appreciate how you did that... at least until fifteen years ago. Suddenly you were gone and I had no one to talk to about my time adjusting during my identity crisis, or how heartbroken I was when you had supposedly been killed. I know I'm an introvert, but I still crave social conversations every once in awhile. I mean, I still had mother and I've slowly rebuilt things with father but it... it was hard to hold my feelings in all the time because you weren't there to help me let them out. I never appreciated what I had until I lost it." Loki looked sad at the end of those last few sentences once he started speaking of 15 years ago, but Thor refused to let his brother suffer from loneliness while he could help it. After all Thor knew exactly what not having a friend except for your brother was like. Thor had lived that way for ten years after all. He could easily imagine how painful it would have been if either he or Harry had had to suffer the Dursleys alone before Hogwarts. Thor could also imagine how Loki's heart broken when he had lost his closest companion for fifteen years. Well Thor was going to make sure Loki wasn't lonely anymore! The (mentally) elder (younger?) prince put the biggest smile he possibly could on his face.

"Hey there's no reason for that sad look! In here now, and I would absolutely LOVE to have morning conversations with you Loki! Or night conversations. Or any other conversations that you need! Just say the word and I'll be there for you in a heartbeat! Now why don't we eat breakfast before whatever you brought goes cold?" That perked Loki right up. Leave it to his brother to be optimistic and positive and consequently cheer him right up! Loki took up the tray again.

"Yes of course! There's no use dawdling when you need to rebuild your strength! Just let me set this up." A few minutes later Loki had set up the tray and helped Thor sit up to eat. Loki noticed that it was a bit easier for Thor to move today even though he was still in no condition to be unassisted. Loki decided to just chalk it all up to a small bit of progress. Soon Loki was next to his brother manipulating Thor's hands in his own so Thor wasn't simply being spoon fed. Loki grabbed bites for himself when he wasn't helping Thor do so. Thor decided that now was the perfect time to have one of those morning conversations he had missed so much. He began talking about his time on Earth, mostly some more positive aspects.

"In case you were wondering where exactly I lived on Earth, I should probably tell you that I was actually in the British Isles." Loki raised an eyebrow in curiosity even as he helped Thor lift another bite of his food.

"You were WHERE?" Thor chewed and swallowed before responding with Loki helping him eat between sentences.

"The British Isles, also called Great Britain. That's the part of Midgard I was living in. Harry and I lived in England, specifically the district of Surry, while with the Dursley's, but Hogwarts is in the country to the north of England, which is Scotland. Don't tell anyone about the exact location please. It's supposed to be secret from all but the people of the wizarding world. Hogwarts itself is inside a 1000 year old castle settled on the shores of a giant natural lake. The fall is colorful with the changing colors of the plants and leaves. The winters are cold but white and beautiful from the crisp snow that falls every year. The springs are green and luscious with life. That's the best time of year in my opinion because it's not too hot and you can lounge by the lake in the shade of the trees on the shore. Though I would recommend not swimming in the lake if you can. The lake is home to mermaids, who aren't that friendly, but they live deep down and don't typically bother anyone on land. The lake also has a giant squid in it, but as far as I know the squid isn't violent. Just don't contaminate the environment and you're usually fine." Thor, impatient to get more food in his stomach in order to calm his ravenous appetite, tried to move his hand faster than Loki was going and nearly dropped the fork. Loki managed to stabilize Thor's hand again before speaking. Loki was intrigued by the subject of magical creatures so he kept that topic going.

"Be careful brother. Don't fight my hands or else yours may slip. Anyway, there are magical creatures near your school?" Thor only looked irritated about his slip up for a split second before his desire to talk about Hogwarts again won out and he kept talking.

"Oh yes there are many! There's actually an entire forest of many creatures nearby, but students aren't allowed to go there unless otherwise told so by a teacher. It's called the forbidden forest for a reason after all! Some of the creatures in that forest can be dangerous if you don't know how to defend yourself against them. The creatures tend to stay in the forest though, so if you follow the rules then the creatures in the forest aren't a problem." Loki decided not to inquire further about the obviously dangerous forest in favor of the safer topic of magical creatures again. Loki didn't want to give Thor a potential lecture about endangering himself in that forbidden forest while he was still recovering from torture. Who knew what kind of mental trauma that event had done to his poor brother. Loki didn't want to exasperate any mental trauma by yelling at Thor while he was too weak to defend himself.

"Do you have a favorite creature?" Thor smiled.

"Oh, there's one magical creature that actually lives in the school with us! Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix! He's quite beautiful, and very loyal to those who always strive to protect and preserve the school." Loki's eyes lit up with delight.

"A phoenix? Fascinating! I haven't seen a Phoenix in ages! I'm glad to know that they're not extinct."

These conversations put both brothers at ease and allowed them to reconnect with each other. Both brothers had changed these past 15 years, but they were still brothers and they still loved each other. Thor and Loki were becoming closer then ever, especially since they were able to discuss magic without either of them being negatively judged. It put them both over the moon. Of course there were some difficult moments, such as right after that first breakfast when Thor fell out of bed because he finally tried to walk too soon without help. Loki responded by mother henning Thor to the point of exasperation. Thor had no idea how Loki had developed this weird overprotective instinct of his, but he didn't complain because he was happy to be cared for instead of ignored like the Dursleys tended to do. Thor's compliance seemed to put Loki at ease about his brother and name him believe that Thor would recover without any more major drama or potential issues. There was one difficult moment another day later however that once again caused Loki, as well as his parents, to develop severe concerns about Thor's wellbeing: the day the brothers almost got into a fight before Thor explained the Wizarding world's opinions on magical heritage and blood purity.

—

Loki was incredibly embarrassed. In his mind he honestly should have expected something like this to happen eventually. A male healer had been going off about how Loki couldn't be trusted because of his magic and eventually mentioned the hate held for Loki's Frost Giant heritage. Loki had managed to get Thor to stay quiet because he was actually countering the rude man's retorts pretty well. It wasn't until the man had said something along the lines of "You should be ashamed that your filthy Jotun blood had sullied the inheritance line of the house of Odin!" when Thor suddenly stopped holding his tongue and started RANTING about how incredibly disgusting the stranger was acting. Thor had tried to physically chase the rude healer out of the room, and Loki couldn't help but be offended by it. Loki was mad at Thor for not allowing the trickster to fight his own battles! It was as if Thor didn't trust him to handle himself, or was being reckless, or like he was trying to get into a fight like before he was banished! Loki had grown up in the past decade and a half! He wanted to show his brother that he was strong and didn't need defending anymore, but Thor went ahead and ruined that! Loki was exasperated and angry, but he stopped himself from immediately outright shouting about it when he noticed that Thor looked UPSET about what he had done and tried to immediately apologize, while he was still sprawled on the floor no less. That made Loki suspicious that there may have been more to his brother's actions than what could be seen on the surface, because the old Thor had never apologized for stopping somebody from insulting Loki in his place before, even when Loki actually HAD needed help. So what did Loki do instead once he put his stubborn brother back to bed (again)? He called in their mother to act as a moderator just incase something went wrong during their discussion. What Loki and Frigga didn't know was that Odin was just as mad as Loki and wanted answers, but decided to eavesdrop instead of opting for a direct confrontation because he wanted to see how his wife would handle it, so Odin his on the other side of the door while Loki and Frigga walked over to Thor's bed. They were all ready to start lecturing Thor about not picking fights and letting Loki defend his own honor... when Thor beat them to the punch by speaking first.

"I've felt it before you know." This is not how anyone expected the conversation to start. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Felt what?" Thor hung his head in shame.

"That feeling of hurting. The one you get when you're being judged negatively because of your heritage, at least through a magical standpoint. I understand how painful that can be." Frigga was suddenly more concerned than angry at Thor, so she tried to get clarity on what he said.

"Dearheart what are you talking about? How could you know what that feels like?" Thor hugged his knees to his chest as he spoke.

"The Wizarding world is not devoid of judgement based on magical heritage. There are people that hold the belief that those who have purely magical heritage without any muggle ancestry, people known as pure bloods, are superior to those who have muggle heritage. Those that believe this are ESPECIALLY judgmental of muggleborns, those witches and wizards who are the direct descendants of parents with no magical ancestry whatsoever. For example my friend Hermione is the daughter of two non magical Midgardians but for some reason was born with magic anyway, so she is considered to be a muggleborn witch. Lily Potter was the same way, but her sister Petunia did not receive any magic at all. James Potter was a pure blood who didn't care about all that blood superiority nonsense and had Harry with Lily anyway. Therefore Harry is technically a half blooded wizard. This belief that purely magical blood is superior is especially prominent among very old and often noble pureblood families, many of whom just so happen to be Slytherins. Pureblood families that DON'T agree with these negative sentiments, like the Potters, my friends the Weasley's, or perhaps Neville Longbottom for example are called 'blood traitors' of all things by those bitter nobles. Blood traitors, muggles, and muggleborn witches and wizards are Tom Riddle's murder targets. He wants the world to be composed of nothing but purebloods some day. Anyone who's not a pureblood or that at least hasn't joined the death eaters is automatically put on his hit list." Loki's anger was beginning to fizzle out because he was worried about the reason why Thor was telling them this. He suspected that it may be related to what happened that afternoon. Loki and Frigga were shocked to hear about this topic as was Odin behind the door, but Loki and Frigga decided to wait for Thor to finish talking before saying anything. Odin also stayed completely silent. Thor sniffled.

"Because of my de-aging and memory loss, and because the fact that my lack of magical blood relatives on Earth, which lead to my adoption by the Potter family, is well known it was assumed that I was a muggleborn who was either abandoned after birth, or who's birth parents were simply dead, most likely because of a death eater murder if I remember the claims correctly. Because of this I've felt some of the hate that some blood purists have against the muggleborn children at school. Some people are rather public about their distain for muggleborns. In fact they have a specific derogatory name to describe muggleborns by." Loki and Frigga shifted closer as Thor sniffled again. Loki spoke up with sadness in his voice.

"Thor, can we ask what the name is?" Tears rolled down his face as Thor answered.

"Mudblood." Loki and Frigga visibly recoiled at Thor's response. Thor continued a few seconds later.

"The name is 'Mudblood'. It means 'dirty blood'. I... I've been called that a few times. Hermione and my other muggleborn friends too. I suppose that I'll have to correct my status so people know that I'm not actually a muggleborn, but that could never change what happened in the past. Harry and my friends tried to help defend me, but it didn't always work, and sometimes my comrades would wind up getting targeted by the bullies right along with me. I stopped asking for help when I realized that the bullies were doing it on purpose because I didn't want Harry or my friends to be treated terribly because of me. So I took all the Mudblood slurs on by myself to protect them, even though in secret I still desperately wished someone would stand up for me. I've formed an intense dislike for any insult targeting someone's blood heritage because of that. I know how much it hurts. I always feel angry and... and TAINTED when I hear anyone addressed as such. I'm sorry, but that's the reason I ranted to that bully Loki. It wasn't because I thought you were weak or that you couldn't handle yourself. It was because I know what it's like to be hurt by what other people think about your magical blood, and I don't want anyone else to ever feel that kind of pain, ESPECIALLY you. It was as much an automatic defense of my own honor as if was a defense of yours. I can't stop myself from taking slurs against blood or magic personally, not when I've fallen victim to them myself. I'm sorry if I offended you Loki. That wasn't my intention. My instinct to stop bullies from sluring me and the people I care for took over too intensely to ignore. I couldn't stop myself. I just... I lashed out because I couldn't stand what it is that he said."

Loki's anger was completely gone now. Thor reacted as he did because of his instinct to protect himself and those that he cares for against blood related slurs, not because he didn't trust Loki to handle himself or because Thor was being reckless, or even because he was letting himself be baited into a fight. It was only because Thor genuinely felt insulted and hurt on Loki's behalf. It wasn't even the kind of hurt that was felt from the impersonal mockery of an enemy meant to goad one in a battle. No, this was the kind of hurt you experienced when you felt personally attacked and devalued for no other reason than the fact that the attacker wanted you to feel pain. Loki was familiar with judgements based on his heritage by now. Loki knew the pain of feeling inferior to others due to being a magic user in a place that scorned him for doing so as a man. Later he felt the pain of being rejected and excluded even further due to his heritage as a Jotun. Over the past 15 years being both a male Frost Giant and a magic user in a place that already hated both males with magic and Frost Giants separately had caused Loki even greater pain. Now Thor knew the pain of being scorned for having magic despite his perceived blood heritage as well. Loki hated that Thor knew this pain. He hugged Thor close. Thor flinched again before looking at Loki in pure confusion. This just broke Loki's heart further.

"Oh brother, I'm sorry that you've had to endure being called by that awful name. It's ok Thor. I understand now. You're forgiven. Thank you for trying to be different from those who want to look down on me simply for my own blood. I promise not to let anyone insult your blood either." Thor looked at Loki tearfully as he hugged back.

"I regret everything that I've ever said about the Frost Giants Loki. I've learned that it's not right to judge every member of a group of people to be the same just because of their ancestry. I'm sorry that I ever said all of those awful things about the Jotuns I've spouted over the years, especially when I was around you. You're nothing like the horror stories of old. I think that there's a real possibility that you're not the only one of them who can be intelligent and kindhearted. One day I want to prove that I'm right about that, but now isn't the time. Right now, I just want to bond with you again, the right way." Frigga joined the hug.

"I'll talk to your father. He won't be as severe with you if he realizes that you legitimately thought you needed to be defend yourself. It's ok." Thor seemed to relax at this.

"Thank you mother. I hope you're right about that." Suddenly a new voice interrupted them.

"She IS right about that." They all turned to the door to see Odin standing there, finally placed in view. The king sighed.

"I heard everything. Oh my son, I'm sorry that you had to suffer through that mistreatment. I never realized that ridiculing someone's heritage could cause you so much personal pain. It never should have happened to you. I realized after your disappearance that things like this would also never have happened to Loki either if we had been honest with him about his heritage from the very beginning. It would have showed that we loved and trusted him no matter who he was born as, which we should have done from the start. What is that Midgardian word for assuming something is true for every member of a population? Stereotyping? Yes that's it. Anyway, I've learned that stereotyping people because of their blood heritage is wrong. I think you've learned that the hard way as well Thor. Today you were doing what you thought you needed to do to put an end to that man's maltreatment. Therefore I will not punish you for your actions. In fact I should like to have words with that man for insulting my sons. Both of them." Loki's and Thor's eyes widened and they both thanked their father. Odin smiled. After that Thor yawned then blushed in response.

"Apparently I'm still tired out." Loki smiled sadly.

"It's alright. You have been working hard to readjust yourself after the spell blocking your memory was removed. I can imagine that it must be exhausting. And let's not forget that you're still recovering from your injuries and that horrible curse spell that was afflicting your nerves when you first arrived here. You need your rest." Odin's hand went to his chest from fright upon hearing the word curse. Frigga, once she really thought about what Loki just said, shrieked in horror.

"CURSE!? YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT THOR'S INJURIES INCLUDED A CURSE!" Loki shushed his mother to calm her down.

"Don't worry. The curse itself was no longer being cast on him when Thor got here and I worked with Eir to remove the left over magic that was causing him so much pain. I should have told you sooner and I apologize for that, but you have nothing to worry about. Thor is safe and the curse is already gone." Odin and Frigga sighed in relief. Loki frowned before continuing. "Eir and Thor have more in depth knowledge of the specific physical effects of the curse then I do, though from what I can tell it magically attacked the nervous system in order to cause intense pain. It was... one of the most barbaric uses of magic I've ever seen if I'm being honest." Thor nodded.

"You're basically right. Both about the nature of the spell and the barbarism behind it. It's called the Cruciatus curse. It's one of the three Unforgivable curses. Basically, they're the three most dangerous forbidden curse spells on Midgard. I'll explain further at another time if you wish, but right now I'm about to fall asleep from exhaustion. I shouldn't have tried to walk so soon honestly. I need to replenish my energy." Everyone nodded and moved to help Thor settle in to go to sleep. Thor smiled.

"Thank you all. Tell me, can I please see Sif and the Warriors Three tomorrow? I've missed them ever since my memory returned." Frigga grinned at that.

"Yes yes of course you can! I'm sure that they will be overjoyed to hear that you live once they return from Vanaheim tomorrow morning." Thor nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you! Um, one more thing. Can I bring my adopted brother Harry and our friends Ron and Hermione to visit Asgard sometime soon? I... I really need to introduce you to them, especially Harry. They've been my closest companions for some time now. They are dear friends and I think you would like them a lot. And I really should tell Harry that I'm not dead or something. It might help to convince him that I'm ok if he can see me in person." Odin smiled.

"We shall send for them to come in one week's time." Thor's next smile was bright enough to light a thousand torches.

"Thank you Father! Thank you so much!" Odin nodded.

"It is my pleasure son. Now try to get some sleep." Thor nodded before saying goodnight and laying down to fall asleep. He was snoozing not even a minute later. The three other members of his family were still there. Loki couldn't help but voice his thoughts out loud.

"Brother, how much pain have you truly endured these past 15 years? Is there anything we can do to end it?" The king and Queen sighed in sadness. Odin spoke first.

"Something has clearly caused Thor much grief, though I know not what it is. All we can do is endeavor to support him and figure it out together. I'm hoping that having his friends with him will help to ease his burdens. We will solve this mystery some day, but for now all we can do is help him heal his body so that he can more effectively heal his mind. You two rest awhile, especially you Loki. I'll take a shift watching over him for a few hours." Loki and Frigga went to take a nap while the king of Asgard kept a bedside vigil over his wounded son.

—

That night once Loki got a shift watching Thor again, Thor started having a terrible nightmare. It was partly fueled by the magical link between the Potter brothers and Voldemort so the curse scar felt like it was also BURNING into his skull when he woke up. His lungs felt as if they were on fire because he was breathing so hard, and a cold sweat was rolling down his face. He had never had help after his nightmares except from Harry, Ron, and there were a few rare moments from Hermione because she just happened to be there. So to Thor it was unexpected when Loki woke up because of Thor's screaming and immediately rushed to comfort him by wrapping Thor in a tight hug and whispering words of reassurance.

"Hey hey Thor it's ok! Look at me now! You're fine! I'm right here for you! You're safe!" Thor blinked at Loki in confusion, his fear still apparent in his eyes and his words a little breathy as he spoke in a small voice.

"Loki? Wh-What happened?" Loki began carding his hand through Thor's hair.

"You had some kind of terrible dream. You woke up screaming. I'll admit you scared me a bit. I was afraid that you were having a relapse of the cruciatus curse for a moment." Thor looked at Loki guiltily.

"I'm sorry Loki. I didn't mean to wake you up. You must be completely exhausted." Loki shushed Thor lightly.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm glad you did wake me up." Thor looked confused again.

"Really? Why is that?" Loki smiled.

"Because now that I'm awake, I can help you calm down enough to fall back to sleep again." Thor smiled now too.

"Thank you Loki. You didn't have to do this." Loki responded quietly.

"That doesn't matter. I WANTED to. I'm glad to assist you in any way you need. We don't have to talk about the dream if you don't want to, but I'm here for you if you do. " Loki just kept hugging Thor quietly until he fell asleep in Loki's arms. Loki decided he was too tired to sleep hunched over in a chair again and just let himself fall asleep as well, safeguarding his brother from any more nightmares by holding him close.

—

It was the next day when Loki truly saw Thor use magic for the very first time. He had left the healing rooms for a moment to grab a book he was researching when he realized he detected foreign magic being used. Loki had always had a special sense for magic and right now it was telling him that something magical was happening to someone in the healing room. Loki ran the rest of the way there only to stop in the doorway when he actually saw what was happening.

Thor, who's shaking was very much decreased but still a bit troublesome, was holding an ancient scroll that Thor had accidentally spilled water on right before Loki left. Believing the delicate scroll to be ruined Loki had left to retrieve his book in the hope that maybe the scroll would miraculously dry itself out when he returned. Loki wasn't actually too mad about it. After all Thor was still healing from the effects of the Crusiatus curse he explained the day before. Thor hadn't meant to destroy the scroll. His hands had just twitched at the wrong time. What Loki was looking at now though was truly amazing him. Thor was holding his wand and appeared to be magically drawing the water straight out of the now quickly drying scroll! Loki watched in awe as Thor finished his spell and looked at the now dry scroll with a satisfied look on his face. Loki couldn't stop himself from commenting on how amazing what Thor had done was.

"That was INCREDIBLE!" Thor flinched in surprise, clearly not expecting anyone to have caught him casting his spell. Thor blinked before responding.

"Loki? You saw that?" Loki padded over to his brother and took up the scroll to examine it.

"Thor you just magically removed that water from my scroll without damaging it or using any natural heat! It's as if it was never wet in the first place! You saved it Thor! I don't think I've ever been able to do anything like this with MY magic before! This wasn't just an illusion or trick! You actually manipulated physical mater! It took me YEARS to be able to do anything close to this! I'm begging you to tell me what spell you used!" Thor blinked again before explaining.

"That was Tergeo, the Siphening spell. I learned it in my very first year at Hogwarts. It's purpose is to remove things like dust or water from different surfaces. It mostly functions as a cleaning charm." Loki wanted to squeal in delight.

"AMAZING! Simply Amazing! Thor will you teach me how to do that!? Please!?" Thor was still really confused.

"Would you be able to without a wand if you've never tried the spell before? If you can then all you really need to do is say Tergeo while tapping into your magical core. You would need to think of the word Tergeo in your head for the same effect wordlessly. My professors taught me that wordless and wandless magic can be extremely difficult, but you're talented and have been doing so for a thousand years already, so I think you have a chance. It might help if you point at whatever you're casting the spell on." Loki immediately went to the side table, poured some water on the surface, and attempted to cast the spell for himself. To Thor's surprise the spell actually worked, but Loki used too much magic and wound up also draining the pitcher and glasses of their contents along with the water on the table. He also burnt the table ever so slightly. Loki looked horrified for a moment until Thor spoke again. "You did it correctly Loki. You just used too much power. That's why we use wands. It helps channel our magic so most spells are easier to cast and we can control our output better. Next time don't use as much power and you should be fine. I'm actually really impressed you managed to do the spell wandlessly and wordless your very first time casting it! You truly are talented brother!" Loki smiled.

"That was FANTASTIC! I can't believe I manipulated physical matter! Thor your magic is AMAZING! I LOVE IT!" Thor suddenly felt so happy and proud he thought he would burst with joy. He then realized there's something he needed to say.

"Thank you Loki. I should have told you this a long time ago, but I think your magic is amazing too." Thor took Loki's hand in his shaking ones in a show of support and dedication. "Let's support each other's magic together from now on! We'll be each other's teachers from this point forward! Sound good?" Loki squeezed Thor's hand back.

"That sounds wonderful! Now then, I do believe I caught sight of Sif and the Warriors three while I was walking back here. Shall I send for them?" Thor nodded.

"Oh yes DEFINITELY! Wait, they won't think of me differently because I use magic now will they?" Loki sighed.

"I don't know brother, but if they do then they're not truly your friends. Real friends care about your interests as long as they don't intentionally hurt you or other people. I'll cut you a deal. If they can accept that you use other magic besides your lightning then I'll give them a shot at becoming better friends with me as well. They either take both of us or neither of us. How does that sound?" Thor smiled.

"I think that sounds more than fair Loki. You deserve to be respected too. If they can't respect us because of our magic then they are no friends of mine." Loki smiled and nodded before sending a servant off to fetch the group of four warriors. It only took five minutes for them to burst through the doors of the healing rooms and surround Thor on three sides of the bed. Sif spoke first.

"THOR! OH MY GOODNESS THOR! YOU ACTUALLY CAME BACK ALIVE!" Next was Fandral.

"Thor you sly dog, you actually survived your banishment after all! It's good to have you back!" Next to respond was Volstagg.

"I hope you know how dramatic you're being right now Thor! We were just coming out of the Throne room expecting everything to be quiet when suddenly a healer's servant comes up and says 'Excuse me, but his highness prince odinson has requested that you come see him right away! And were were all confused because we thought it was Loki sending for us but then the girl goes 'Actually it's the elder prince who asked for you!' And we were all like 'WHAT THE HELL', and then we realized that if this wasn't an elaborate joke then that meant someone had finally found you! I think we might have broken a few things in our sprint to get to you!" Hogan was the next to speak up.

"What Volstagg is trying to say is that your return was highly unexpected but we are nonetheless happy that you're here." Sif chimed in again.

"Thor what the heck happened to you!? Why were you gone for so long, and why are you injured!? Are you ok!?" Thor sighed before speaking.

"Grab a seat. This is gonna take awhile to explain. Loki, do you wish to stay? You've basically heard all of this before." Loki's eyes narrowed in determination.

"There is no WAY that I'm leaving. I'm still frazzled about that d 3n curse you were under when you arrived unconscious at my feet three nights ago! I need to be here in case you relapse!" The four warriors all spoke as one with major concern apparent in their voices.

"WHAT!?" Thor winced before placating his companions.

"Relax! I'm FINE! Loki and Eir took care of that curse and I'm already starting to heal from the after effects. Loki, I'm probably not going to have any sudden relapses but I appreciate that you want to stay with me. Personally I want you to stay with me too." Loki felt a lump grow in his throat at his brother's words. Thor said he wanted him to stay! In that moment just as he had promised to do three days ago, Loki vowed to never doubt Thor's love and loyalty to him ever again.

"Th-Thank you brother. I'll stay if that's what you want." Thor smiled.

"Thank you brother. Now, it all started right after I arrived on Earth..." It took Thor several minutes to retell his story. His friends were quiet and respectful as he spoke. Once he was done Thor sighed again.

"So that's the story. Now that you know I go to magic school, what do you think of me?" Sif surprised him by hugging him.

"Thor I wouldn't care if you took up sewing and needlepoint as hobbies if it means we have you back now! We're just happy you're safe, magic or no magic!" The warriors three all agreed with her. The Odinson brothers visibly relaxed. Loki spoke up next.

"That's good. Thor was worried that you all wouldn't accept him anymore because he does magic like me now. In fact Thor asked me to tutor him when he's not at school. I'm happy to see that you care about my brother more then you care about an old fashioned prejudice. It shows your true loyalty. Thank you for being so accepting." The warriors all smiled. Volstagg spoke again.

"Well thank YOU Loki for taking care of our friend! It shows that he's as important to you as he is to us. I think that this is our chance to start our friendship over again, but this time we'll all promise each other not to devalue each other's specialties, including magic. Sound good?" Everyone agreed to that. A moment later Fandral spoke again.

"Thor are you well enough to show us some magic now?" Thor smirked.

"I've already accidentally shown Loki a small spell, but if you'll wait another day or two and meet me in the training yard then I'll show you all something bigger! How does that sound? I know you wanna see so you can try it Loki! What about the rest of you?" Everyone immediately agreed. Thor smiled. "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

—

The next day Loki walked with Thor to the training yard. Sif and the Warriors Three were already there, but what surprised the brothers was the presence of their parents. Odin smiled.

"We heard you were going to demonstrate magic today Thor. Your mother and I were curious so we came to watch. Is that alright?" Thor smiled.

"Oh yes that's perfectly fine! Come this way and I'll cast the spell I chose to show today!" Everyone made a semicircle around Thor as he stood a few feet away from a random training dummy. Thor then pulled out his wand. Loki was fascinated.

"Your wand is beautiful brother!" Thor beamed.

"Thank you brother! It is indeed a fine piece of work! Now how about I let you see it in action?" Thor took a deep breath in and out before raising his wand in the direction of the dummy and shouting out the spell as he cast it.

"REDUCTO!" Suddenly the training dummy in front of them spontaneously EXPLODED into little pieces. Everyone watching cheered in glee. Hogan spoke first.

"Splendid! Simply Splendid!" Next was Fandral.

"DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" After that was Sif.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Following her was Volstagg.

"Thor how did you DO that!?" Next was Queen Frigga.

"Oh my boy I'm so PROUD of you!" Odin looked sheepish as he responded next.

"I am rarely wrong about anything but for once I am admitting that I was wrong about magic being too weak for battle. This magic is honorable and strong. I will NEVER underestimate magic EVER again!" Loki was exhilarated when he finally spoke.

"BROTHER YOU WERE INCREDIBLE! PLEASE TEACH ME THE SPELL!? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!?" Thor laughed.

"Ok ok Loki I'll teach you the spell! Just remember not to use too much magic. I wish I could let you borrow my wand, but my wand is picky about who it works with. It may not respond well to you. Please be careful ok?" Loki promised to be careful. Thor then turned to Frigga. "Oh Mother would you like to try as well? Just remember don't use too much power. You might accidentally destroy things you weren't intending to if you don't limit yourself especially since you're doing it wandlessly. I'll try my best to guide you." Frigga smiled.

"Oh Thor that sounds lovely! I would love to try it!" Soon two more training dummies were set up for Loki and Frigga to use. The queen and her youngest son both managed to use Reducto to blow up the dummies, but they also left small craters in the ground. Everyone laughed good naturedly. Loki practically squealed in excitement because he had once again used magic to manipulate physical matter.

"That was a COMBAT spell! I used a COMBAT spell to manipulate matter! I can't get enough of this magic! I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" Frigga looked concerned.

"Thor why did we cause more destruction than you?" Thor waved off her concern.

"You just overpowered the spell a bit is all. Loki's done that before but you two still did pretty well controlling yourselves. Wands would make it easier to learn. I think humans don't have magical cores as strong as Loki's and yours so you keep overestimating how much power to put behind the human spells. Just keep practicing and I think you'll both get it right eventually." The group decided to celebrate by feasting in the great hall together. This was the first time Thor had revealed himself to the Asgardian public, but he was ready for it. The people were too shocked to actually ask about Thor's return, but Odin made a statement saying that when Thor was ready there would be a public announcement of details pertaining to his son's miraculous revival. Loki stayed by Thor's side the whole time. He did not dare chance that Thor's safety would be guaranteed while in public anymore. There was too much of a threat from Voldemort to leave his brother unprotected. Loki wore a dagger sheath on his leg to dinner that day. Once they realized who Thor was and then noticed Loki's dagger and protective demeanor over his brother the palace guards automatically put themselves on high alert. They did not wish to fail to protect the crown prince after being gifted with his return. Thor took the feast as an opportunity to tell his family and friends about the magical feasts in the great hall of Hogwarts with it's magically appearing delicious food that almost never seemed to end, floating candles, and it's enchanted ceiling that reflected the weather in the outside skies. They all went to bed dreaming of starry skies.


	4. Chapter 4

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 4.

It had been several days since Thor had appeared in Asgard. Thor could walk and use his hands without too much difficulty, and his other injuries were healing well. But Loki could tell that something was bothering his brother which became worse with each passing day. Therefore Loki decided to ask his brother about it while Thor was polishing Mjolnir early one morning.

"Good morning brother. Is everything alright?" Thor jumped in his seat a bit at the unexpected noise but addressed his brother promptly once he realized he was the one who spoke.

"Oh hello Loki! No I'm alright. Just thinking about how I wound up in the library a few days ago. I'm pretty sure I used accidental magic to turn my hammer into a port key. That's an often ordinary object that had been enchanted to magically transport people over large distances. It's like your secret paths, but with a tool required to travel them. I can't help but be curious about it." Loki raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It does sound baffling. Have you any ideas as to why it happened?" Thor hummed.

"I'm not sure. Mjolnir is fascinating me for several reasons right now. It was after she finally returned to me that night during the duel that my memory was returned to me. I wonder if my hammer had something to do with it?" Loki held his chin in thought.

"Well mjolnir IS a magical weapon with a strong connection to your identity. Perhaps it's magic broke the spell on your mind?" Thor shrugged.

"I think it's possible." Thor frowned.

"I wonder... portkeys usually go both ways. They're supposed to return to their original location at least once. Why hasn't this happened to Mjolnir? I sort of wish it would so I could go talk to Harry." It's almost as though Thor's words themselves were the key to unlock the metaphorical door on the port key effect, because the hammer in Thor's hands was shaking and sparkling with magic. Loki was beginning to panic.

"THOR WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Thor gasped. He realized what was going on. The portkey had activated. He was going back to Earth and couldn't let go. The magic of the portkey was already gluing his hand to his hammer. He was just barely able to call out to Loki before he was transported.

"LOKI I'M SORRY!" And then just like that there was a flash of light and Thor was gone, just out of reach from Loki's fingertips. There was silence for about five seconds. Then Loki actually realized what happened. First tears rolled down his face. Then he screamed in utter agony.

"THOOOOOOR! NO COME BACK! PLEASE! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! PLEASE DON'T BE GONE AGAIN!" The young prince could only think of one logical thing to do: tell his mother and father so they could help him find his brother. Loki was hyperventilating as he ran to his parent's room.

"MOTHER! FATHER! THOR'S GONE! THERE WAS A SURGE OF FOREIGN MAGIC THEN HE VANISHED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND NOW I CANT FIND HIM!" The king and queen gasped before Odin took up his spear.

"Loki alert the guards! Put the military on maximum level security threat status! All soldiers and warriors are ordered to drop what they're doing and send out search parties for Thor! All are to assume that Thor is in mortal peril and that altercations with hostels are likely! Loki you are ordered to stay in the palace until your brother is found!" Loki sobbed in protest.

"But FATHER-" Odin cut Loki off quickly.

"No buts Loki! For all we know Thor could have been taken by Death Eaters in an attempt to bait us all into a panic! Voldemort could very well kidnap you as well! Search via your magic if you must, but DO NOT PHYSICALLY LEAVE THE PALACE GROUNDS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! AM I CLEAR!?" Loki sniffled.

"Yes father." Loki then left and gave the King's orders to the guards. After that he went to his chambers to try and skri for his brother.

"Don't worry Thor! We'll find you brother! I'm not giving up on you! Not EVER again! Please still be alive!"

—

Thor was flabbergasted to find himself in the astronomy tower back at Hogwarts still clad in his Asgardian garb. He was worried before he realized that he probably activated the portkey in Mjölnir again through accidental magic. He could figure that out later. This was his chance to report everything that had happened to Harry! He finally ran down the stairs. It was a passing period between classes i he had his dates right. He waded through the crowds of shocked students until he found his comrades and called out to them.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" The three friends turned and immediately ran over to Thor with tears of joy on their faces. Harry was the most vocal in his cries of relief.

"THOR! THOR THANK GOD YOU'RE OK! I WAS AFRAID THAT RIDDLE HAD KILLED YOU!" Thor smiled sadly.

"I'm alright Harry. I nearly was killed, but thankfully my magic interfered. However, I REALLY need to talk to all of you because you're not going to BELIEVE what I found out! Come! This way!" Thor lead the other three Gryffindors into an empty classroom. First the group updated Thor on everything that happened to Harry, which Thor was furious about of course. He couldn't believe Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr in disguise! He was however more curious than angry about Professor Snape's role as a spy for Dumbledore in Voldemort's inner circle. In turn Thor told the others his whole story, from his status as crown prince of Asgard from his discovery of his brother's adoption to his fight on Jötunheim to his memory loss and deaging, all the way up to the moment he appeared in the astronomy tower that morning. They were all shocked, but Harry was mostly worried about one thing.

"Thor... what does that mean for us? You have your real family back now. Does that mean you're going to... to leave and go back to them?" Thor put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes.

"Harry, there may be my family but so are you. You will always be a brother to me no matter what. As for leaving... I'm not going to run. This revolution has not given me an out on this war against Voldemort. Instead it has tasked me with even more reasons to fight back! And even when he's gone, I shall never abandon any of you or this world no matter how long I live! I want... more then anything else... to combine my two realities together into one! Asgard can be trusted to keep the magic world secret. I'm the crown prince! I could easily order anything we need to ensure that Earth and my kingdom can work in harmony! You're not loosing me! Not EVER!" The four all hugged again. After awhile they let go and Ron spoke up.

"Blimey Thor! Just imagine the look on Malfoy's smug face when he finds out that you're not only NOT muggleborn, but are actually a member of ROYALTY! Though it makes me wonder what the Slytherins are going to report to their parents about this if you decide to tell anyone besides us and Dumbledore. For once I wish one of them was friendly with us so we can find out what they're all thinking. Kind of makes me wish Snape was more willing to talk about his spy stuff with us when we visited him along with the teachers and professor Dumbledore, but apparently only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know about it." Thor suddenly gasped a bit.

"That gives me an idea." The others all raised their eyebrows. Hermione questioned him.

"What's that Thor?" Thor smirked at them.

"We need our own spy in Slytherin." The other gawked in unison.

"WHAT!?" Thor shushed them before explaining.

"Think about it! We need someone to give us information! What's a better source of information then the den of the ones closest to Riddle's followers, the Death Eaters' children!? We only need one Slytherin who doesn't want to join the Death Eaters and is willing to tell us what they learn from the others!" Ron spoke again.

"But who could we approach in Slytherin that would be willing to work with us?" Thor shrugged.

"To me it's obvious. I nominate Loki." The others responded together again.

"WHAT!?" Thor put up his hands to calm them down.

"Look, I have a plan. I've decided that I'm going to petition for Dumbledore to allow Loki to enroll at Hogwarts as an exchange student. Based on Loki's personality, I think that Loki could be a viable candidate for being sorted into Slytherin. If he is then we can work with him to gather information on what the Slytherin students and their families are going to do about Riddle once the word spreads that he's returned." Harry spoke up after that.

"But Thor even if he can get into Slytherin when he's sorted, Loki isn't familiar with Hogwarts or any of the pureblood politics within Slytherin's house! Heck he's not even human! He'll stick out like a sore thumb, especially since everyone is going to know that he's your brother. How can he convince any of the Slytherins to be comfortable enough around him to give up any information?" Thor responded to those points with points of his own.

"Loki can do it. I think that if he gets sorted into Slytherin, then he can give us the inside scoop on where the members of Slytherin's loyalties lie among the students at school. With Loki's charm and silver tongue I believe that he will fit in quite nicely. As for his status as my brother Loki could always use the adopted card to play double agent if he wanted, but another option is to make everyone confused about the status of our relationship by acting as if we're rivals. It would certainly make sense to others if we did considering we would be brothers from different houses and I'm part of Harry's family through adoption. Personally though I think that the real best option is to work with Loki to recruit more Slytherins to our side. That way we can decrease the number of allies that Riddle has at Hogwarts so he has no sway within the school." Hermione chimed in next.

"It WOULD be nice if Slytherin and Gryffindor could stop fighting all the time. Plus they could be really valuable in a war against you-know-who. Loki could almost be like the Slytherin general when we eventually wind up going against you-know-who in battle. Perhaps we could even convince a few 7th Slytherins to join the order of the Phoenix once they graduate instead of hiding or following after you-know-who." Ron sighed before commenting himself.

"I'm skeptical that this will actually work, but honestly I would rather try to fight WITH the Slytherins then AGAINST them if we can. I want to see if the snakes will actually want to side against You know who. I'll go along with the plan, but don't expect me to suddenly become best friends with any of them! It's gonna take a lot to diffuse all of the hostility between the lions and the snakes after all... if it's even possible." Thor smiled.

"Alright then! Now that we're in agreement, let's go tell the professors that I'm alive and everything!" They all nodded and followed Thor all the way to the headmaster's office. The group found Dumbledore along with Snape and McGonagall already there. Perfect. Thor smiled as he walked up to all of them, the other three kids hot on his heals.

"Professors! I apologize for my unintended absence, but I thought it would be good to notify you that I am indeed alive!" Snape seemed to let out an almost unnoticeable breath of relief. Dumbledore chuckled and welcomed Thor back. McGonagall threw all caution to the wind and outright ran over to hug the Asgardian prince.

"Thorian Alexander Potter you nearly gave us all a collective heart attack! What have you been DOING all these days!?" Thor hugged her back for a few seconds before politely letting go.

"Well I was learning that apparently Thor isn't just a nickname for me. Apparently it's my birth name too!" McGonagall was confused.

"Thor what on EARTH are you talking about!?" Thor sat down in front of the desk.

"Actually I speak for things that are NOT on Earth. Professors, there's something very important that I need to discuss with you!"

It took over half an hour for Thor to explain everything to his professors about his lost memory, Asgard, his birth parents, his title, his name, his brother Loki, and how he came to be on Earth. His admission of what occurred on Jotunheim was meet with some shock, but Thor's remorse was painfully clear. Thor could tell the professors and his comrades were saddened to hear of the blood already on his hands, but his determination to become a better person l, which he already was, was able to give everyone hope that Thor was more mature and understanding than he was 15 years ago. He took another ten minutes to discuss his plan to recruit Loki as a spy against Voldemort by inviting him to attend the school. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair in thought once Thor was done.

"I see. Well I must say Thor, I'm quite excited about this! I think your idea to recruit your brother Loki for the fight against Voldemort could work in our favor! He sounds like an excellent wielder of magic. I would love to have him as a student at our school!" After that Snape added in a surprising bit of commentary.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I actually agree with you Potter. If your brother is as serious about magic as you say then I would be willing to take him on as a member of my house. Not only that but having a second spy with a different roll on our side could potentially turn the tides of the war in our favor." There was something else Thor thought Snape was thinking about after learning of Loki and his Asgardian magic that the potions master wasn't saying, but Thor didn't pry. He was just happy that his professors were agreeing to his plan. However Dumbledore was about to make it even better.

"I actually have another idea. Thor we now know you have living natural blood relatives. This information is significant. It means that it is technically possible to create a second blood ward tuned specifically for you." After that Dumbledore finally explained that part of the reason why Thor and Harry had been living with the Dursleys was because of the blood ward magic designed to protect Harry and also declared that the same thing was now possible for Thor. Dumbledore then ended his explanation by giving some truly fantastic news.

"Not only that, but you would be able to go to Asgard instead of the Dursleys during summer if you chose to. Although Harry not have you do that either. There's no possible way that death eaters would be able to find you there. It would be the safest option. Harry would also be able to join you there after spending enough time there to maintain the effect of his own blood wards. The blood wards that could come from Thor may even be stronger than that of Harry's." Snape spoke agitatedly to Dumbledore in response.

"Albus what about the sacrifice portion of the blood ward spell!? How do Potter's biological parents play into that!?" Dumbledore simply smiled.

"That's what I'm getting at now Severus. I propose that Thor's parents be asked if they would be willing to perform a blood adoption of Harry." Everyone shouted one harmony with the same response.

"WHAT!?" Dumbledore eventually explained.

"If we can make it so that Harry is related to Thor's parents then that would mean I could recast a second bond of blood charm that would allow for the ward to be active for BOTH Thor AND Harry at the same time. Lily sacrificed herself for both Harry and Thor. We could rekindle and transfer that blood adoption magic if we could just get the help of Thor's parents. If they could magically connect their blood to Harry, then he would also have his blood magically connected to them, and consequently to Thor. This could spread the blood magic of Lily's sacrifice between them more evenly than it was before. We could increase the strength of the spell even further if the king and queen conducted a formal blood adoption of Loki as well. It would make him an additional relative that could accept the blood ward bond. It is most accurate to say that it could become STRONGER for Thor since it technically WAS already in place. The spell was weaker for Thor because he did not get to choose his new blood relatives when he was adopted. However incorporating Odin and Frigga into the blood ward spell via a blood adoption of Harry could strengthen the mettle of the wards for ALL parties involved, but especially Thor." Thor gasped. There was one specific detail in that explanation that was making him more excited than anything else.

"You're telling me that we could use magic to make it so that Loki shares real blood ties with our family!? Then Loki would be a member of our family both by choice AND by blood! Please let me ask him if he want to do that!?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes Thor you can ask that. Please let me know his and your parents answer if you do." Thor almost jumped for joy. The old wizard then turned to Harry.

"Harry, would you be ok with all of this?" Harry narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Yes. If it means that there's a way I can help to protect Thor from Voldemort, then I'll do it whenever you're ready Professor. Thor is already my brother to me. He always has been. This just means that it'll become official again." Thor hugged Harry.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Harry!" Harry smiled and hugged back.

"Anything for you Thor." After that Dumbledore stood up.

"I'll go on ahead with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to gather the needed supplies. You lot please take Thor to Madam Pomphrey for a bit so she can check Thor's healing progress just incase she can do something Asgard cannot for him. We'll meet in the Astronomy tower in one hour." The four students did as Dumbledore ordered. The mediwitch was reluctant to admit that Asgard has done an excellent job of treating Thor's injuries as well as the effects of the Cruciatus curse. There was almost nothing she could do except give the Asgardian a fresh set of clothes and redo the bandage on Thor's arm as well as give Harry another once over. He had only just gotten out of the hospital wing that morning after all. Soon enough the four students plus McGonagall and Snape were standing with Dumbledore at the top of the astronomy tower while the headmaster was attempting to reactivate the portkey effect on Thor's hammer.

"How interesting. The portkey on your hammer is linked directly to your magical core Thor. It will only respond to the will of your magic and almost no one else's. It seems that as long as you're in charge then the portkey will take you anywhere you wish. So Thor, that means you're in charge of directing us. Come here and help me cast the spell." A few minutes later the port key was activated and the group was whisked off to Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 5.

They all landed in a lush garden with Thor a small distance away from everyone else. He decided to call out and see if anyone was around.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!? Mother!? Father!? Lok- LOKI!" Thor had spotted his oddly frazzled looking younger brother rounding a corner and waved to him. Suddenly a practically screaming, nearly crying, and pale faced Loki was running straight at Thor, wrapping him in a hug and frantically checking him over worriedly as Loki shouted a verbal response.

"THOR! BROTHER YOU'RE BACK! OH THANK GOODNESS THAT YOU'RE SAFE! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! THOR ARE YOU OK!? ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE!?" Loki then began releasing his magic and running his shaking hands along Thor's limbs and torso wherever he could reach for an examination. (AN: NOT in a dirty way! To me they're brothers adopted or not! I don't do incest relationships!) Loki couldn't even begin to process the fresh rush of fear and happiness upon seeing that his missing brother had spontaneously returned once more. He had been terrified that Thor had been taken by Voldemort and was being tortured again after Thor vanished, but Loki was overjoyed that the thunderer was back home again safe and sound. Loki took a moment to catch his breath before resuming his examination. He had to make sure Thor hadn't returned wounded or recursed. Thor squirmed under Loki's touch.

"Loki what the bloody he11 are you DOING!?" Loki's breath hitched with worry as he responded and continued to do his magical injury scan.

"I'm checking you for injuries and spells OBVIOUSLY! Y-you disappeared again! You were gone! Vanished without a trace right in front of me! For all I knew you were being hurt wherever you were taken to! I thought you had been kidnapped by-." Suddenly Loki realized that they weren't alone. Loki shoved his brother behind him protectively and went into a defensive pose. He summoned his daggers and growled at the strangers in front of him, fire seemingly dancing in his eyes.

"STAY BACK! GET THE HE11 AWAY FROM MY BROTHER UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE GUTTED RIGHT HERE AND NOW! DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU VILE DEATH EATERS! I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM AGAIN!" The humans all had their hands up submissively, but the trickster didn't seem reassured of their nonthreatening status. Loki looked ready to attack at the slightest provocation. Thor tried to calm Loki down, but he wasn't very successful.

"Loki please try to relax! I'm right here ok? I'm fine!" Thor tried to step around his brother but the younger Odinson put a firm hand on Thor's chest and pushed him back further. Loki snarled and glared at the group of witches and wizards as he spoke to Thor with a dead series tone of voice.

"Thor get BACK! I can't protect you from the Death Eaters if you get too close to them! They could capture you all over again! I REFUSE to let that happen to you!" Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder to ease his anger.

"Wow wow Loki calm down! I know them! These aren't death eaters! They came here with me to talk to you and our parents!" Loki nearly dropped his daggers in confusion.

"Wait, what?" The old looking man in the blue star and moon robes chuckled.

"Well Thor you were certainly right about your brother's talent for magic. I'm quite impressed!" The man fearlessly stepped forward and stuck out a hand. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore used god free hand to gesture to the man with black hair and robes on his left side. "This is Professor Severus Snape, teacher of Potions at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house." Dumbledore gestured again to the lady with the pointy hat. "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house. We are Thor's magic teachers from his school on Earth. The rest of our party consists of Thor's adoptive brother Harry Potter and their friends Hermione Granger and Ronald, or should I say RON Weasley. A pleasure to meet you young prince Loki." The younger Odinson responded while in a state of bafflement and shock. Loki acted almost as if he was on autopilot as he finally vanished his daggers and shook Dumbledore's hand. After that Harry came up and did the same thing.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter. Your brother Thor was raised with me as a sibling for fifteen years. I'm glad to know that the mystery of why Thor was found alone and taken in by my biological parents as part of our own has finally been solved... well somewhat anyway. Thank you for healing him from the after effects of our fight with Voldemort." Loki shook Harry's hand absently too. He was extremely confused right now. These people were being polite to him? Thor finally spoke up again.

"My friends and teachers have agreed to collaborate with us to try out an idea we had about how to increase our protections against Tom Riddle Loki. They want to talk to Mother and Father about it. We need an audience with the king and queen." Loki was still looking dumbfounded and worried. Thor sighed and lightly squeezed Loki's shoulder. "Brother it's ok. You don't need to be scared of them. They are my allies from Earth. I've known them for years. They're not a threat Loki. If you don't trust them, then please at least trust ME ok?" Thor was asking Loki to trust him for the first time in fifteen years. That finally got Loki to snap out of his stupor and motivated him to address their guests.

"Oh yes! My apologies for calling you Death Eaters. I'm terribly sorry about my reaction! I've been worried about my brother's safety after learning what occurred on your world then seeing him disappear a few hours ago and was wary of your intentions you see. It was nothing personal. I was just being protective of my sibling." Loki bowed a bit at the waist and bent his arm in front of himself in a small bow for the group. "Prince Loki of Asgard at your service. Welcome to our realm. I shall attain an audience with the king and queen for you at once." Loki then smiled at Harry.

"Harry Potter, I am pleased that I am finally allowed to meet you in person. Thor has given high praise for his newest sibling many times since he returned to Asgard. I am most grateful for the kindness, support, and acceptance you have gifted to my brother over the years. You are welcomed here." Hermione was impressed at Loki.

"He's quite a charmer isn't he? I think your hunch might actually have some merit Thor!" Loki smirked at Hermione before walking over and kissing the top of her hand in true Disney Prince fashion, making Hermione blush. Loki made sure to be as charming as possible as he spoke.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last Lady Hermione." He then shook Ron's hand. "And yours as well Sir Ron Weasley. I have heard from Thor of your dedication and valor and I thank you both for being such good companions to my brother." Loki then turned to all of the teachers.

"As I understand it you have all been teaching my brother magic. Thor has been ecstatic about the subject since his return and I am highly intrigued and awed by the form of magic you all wield. Thank you for teaching my brother the skills he needs to defend himself from malicious magic users such as your Tom Riddle. Asgard owes you all a debt of gratitude." Snape was slightly suspicious of Loki's behavior, but the trickster found that he liked seeing that in the man. It meant someone at Thor's school was smart enough to be wary of things he didn't understand. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's elbow before speaking once more.

"If you would all please follow me to the throne room I'll introduce you to our parents, the king and queen of Asgard." Loki then turned himself and Thor around and started walking. Inwardly, Loki was still trying to process the INTENSE relief he felt upon finally realizing that Thor was safe again. He had been afraid that he was going to loose his brother again. Knowing that such wasn't the case felt like a weight being removed from his shoulders. Loki's hold tightened. Thor groaned in agitation at Loki's death grip on his arm.

"Loki why are you gripping me like that!? I'm not going to get lost! Or at least I think I'm not. It's been awhile since I've roamed the halls of the palace alone I admit." Loki looked around for eavesdroppers before responding.

"Thor, father put out a maximum level security threat alert to the whole of the Asgardian military when you disappeared. The realm believes you to be in life threatening danger right now. If the Einherjar don't think that I'M the one escorting you and your allies to the Allfather, then they may assume that your friends are actually your kidnappers here to demand something in exchange for your life. With the way you're all dressed father might even assume that your comrades are death eaters or other hostile Midgardian wizards who have you under some sort of magical restraint preventing your escape, as I did. If I don't look like I'M the one in control of the situation it may even be assumed that you've all captured me along with you, which would mean that BOTH sons of the crown were in danger. So Thor, I'm gripping you to prove to all who see us that it is ME that has you in the safety of MY custody instead of anyone else, otherwise your friends and teachers would all be attacked on sight for threatening your life. This is all for their safety as much as it is for yours." Thor stopped complaining after that. He understood now. Loki was holding him so tightly because he was worried about his brother as well as Thor's allies. Thor also realized another reason was that once again he had managed to completely terrify his poor little brother into fearing for his life. Those dry tear stains Loki had hastily hidden with an illusion earlier had told him so. The thunderer hooked Mjolnir onto his belt and returned Loki's hold by bringing up his own hand to gently grasp Loki's arm.

"I understand. You're just trying to make sure the guards know that I'm safe with you. I'm sorry for scaring you all again. That was never my intention. It's alright for you to escort me. Thank you Loki." Loki smiled at Thor as reassurance that he felt better. Loki's actions turned out to be quite necessary after all. The group was nearly apprehended by four different pairs of Einherjar until they noticed that prince Loki was personally escorting his big brother at the head of the pack and was still armed with a dagger sheathed on his leg. It assured the guards that the princes were not in danger and that prince Thor was safe again. Soon enough the group finally arrived in the throne room. Loki loudly called out to his parents who were standing at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne.

"FATHER! MOTHER! I FOUND HIM! DON'T WORRY HE'S OK! CALL OFF THE SEARCH PARTIES!" The King and Queen were immensely relieved to see that their eldest son was indeed safe at their youngest son's side. Thor had on new clothes, but otherwise looked completely fine. The monarchs still rushed over to their children and checked them both over anyway. Odin spoke first.

"Oh Thor thank goodness! You had us all worried sick! Thank you for bringing him back Loki!" Next was Frigga, who was gently petting her hands through both of her sons' hair.

"Loki where did you find him!? Neither of you were hurt were you!?" It switched back to Odin.

"Thor why did you disappear again!? I was ready to tear apart the nine realms with the armies of Asgard in my search for you! Loki, as grateful as I am that you retrieved your brother I hope you didn't disobey my orders by leaving the palace and risking your own safety!" Frigga spoke one last time.

"Just say the word and we will annihilate any who tried to bring you harm dearheart! Loki you didn't have to fight anyone for Thor's rescue did you!? We don't want you in harms way either after all!" Thor was the one to ease their parents worries.

"Mother Father we're both completely fine! Nothing's wrong! All that happened was I accidentally transported myself to Earth and found myself in the astronomy tower back at school. I reunited with my comrades, told them everything that happened to me, and then came back to Asgard as soon as I could. Loki didn't leave the palace grounds because he found me right after I was transported back to Asgard via portkey in one of Mother's gardens. I simply came back on my own is all! Of course, I didn't exactly come alone. A few of my teachers from Hogwarts are here with me, and they have something very important to talk to you about. Oh and we also brought along my friends Ron, Hermione, and last but not least my human surrogate brother Harry! I know you've been eager to meet them, ESPECIALLY Harry. I suppose now is your chance?" The king and queen signed in relief then noticed the group of robed wizards and witches standing behind Thor and Loki. The monarchs smiled at the group then Odin introduced himself and his family.

"My name is King Odin. I am the King of Asgard and guardian of the nine realms. This is my wife Queen Frigga, Queen of Asgard. You have already meet my sons, but I would also like to formally introduce Prince Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and finally Prince Thor Odinson, crown prince of Asgard. Welcome to our Kingdom. Thor has told us much of all of you. Thank you for caring for him for all these years. Asgard owes you all a debt of gratitude on behalf of my eldest son. Thank you." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Thank you King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Loki, and Thor, or should I say Prince Thor, for your welcome. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. These are my associate teachers at Hogwarts, Professors Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. The three students are Thor's adoptive human brother Harry and their friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Thor means a great deal to all of us here. It is a privilege to know him. Speaking of Thor, we're here today for several reasons, most of which have to do with Thor's situation on Earth, or Midgard as you call our planet. We believe that we have a method for increasing Thor's protection against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but we need your permission and cooperation in order to accomplish this feat. We may also need the cooperation of Prince Loki if he chooses to assist in a plan that Thor has put together, but that's a topic for later. Ron and Hermione wish to talk with prince Loki separately while the rest of us explain everything else to you the king and queen. Thor made this plan so that Prince Loki could learn more about Thor's life on Earth while the leading authority figures discuss the business of Harry and Thor's magical protection before informing Prince Loki of whatever information you as his family wish to divulge to him. May us three teachers along with Thor and Harry please request a private conversation with you alone your majesties?" The king and queen looked for Loki's approval, which he gave, before nodding. Frigga spoke next.

"That sounds reasonable enough. Loki, please go and socialize with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Meanwhile your father and I will talk with your brother and Harry Potter along with their professors for awhile. We'll send Thor and Harry to fetch you so we can talk to you later about what we've learned." Loki hadn't let go of Thor this whole time. He had been in doubt that Thor was actually safe again until he could touch Thor to see for himself. The younger prince finally released his brother reluctantly before responding.

"As you command mother. I shall see you later brother. Do be careful please. Lady Hermione, Sir Ron, allow me to escort you to my chambers so we may talk. I am eager to get to know you as well as to learn more about your time with Thor and Harry. I shall see the rest of you all at lunch." Ron and Hermione gave Thor and Harry hugs before reassuring them they would tell them everything they told Loki later and then leaving with the dark haired prince. Harry and Thor could just hear Ron questioning what Loki meant about lunch and Hermione chastising Ron for only thinking with his stomach again as they walked off before they were out of earshot. Odin and Frigga then explained that it was customary for the royal family to dine with guests, so the party from Hogwarts was indeed being invited to have lunch with them in Asgard. Thor had to keep Harry from fainting out of nervousness by reassuring him that he would be there the entire king and Queen then lead Harry, Thor, and the three professors to a private chamber so that they could discuss the things the humans wished them all to know.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author Note [AN]: Oh my freaking goodness I'm already AMAZED at how many views and visits from around the world I've had on the first five chapters of this story since putting it up on not to mention all of the hits on AO3! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for reading my story! It's already one of the the most viewed stories on any of my page! I'm so happy, thank you! You've all inspired me to keep going so long as someone is reading it!)

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no SHIELD or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 6.

It was a quiet walk back to Loki's chambers as Ron and Hermione actually took the time to examine their surroundings as they followed the young prince. Loki meanwhile was lost in thought. This was his opportunity to get more information about Thor's past on Midgard and gain answers about some of the worries he had for his brother. The trickster had been concerned for Thor's wellbeing ever since his return, but those concerns had only grown once Thor started displaying odd behavior, such as his unconscious flinching. This was starting to put Loki on edge, especially after Thor's sudden disappearance earlier that morning. He wanted to know so much, but he also didn't want to make his search for specific information obvious. Therefore Loki decided to provide a temporary distraction so the whole time waiting for the other group to finish talking was not spent simply interrogating Thor's human companions. Upon remembering something his brother had told him the very first morning he had spent back on Asgard in almost 15 years, Loki summoned a chess set from his dimensional pocket.

"Thor has mentioned that you are excellent at chess Ron Weasley. Would you like to play a game with me while we talk? Lady Hermione can act as judge if she wishes?" Ron and Hermione accepted the proposal and soon a chess game was in full swing. There were various cleaver moves and countermoves on both sides, and Loki admitted that he was impressed, but he was anxious to begin turning the conversation towards Thor. Thankfully Loki was finally given his wish when Ron finished a move and then chuckled.

"It's funny, one of the first struggles we all had against You know who involved chess, and suddenly here we are years later playing chess while we're all planning to struggle against him again." Loki captured one of Ron's pieces and have the red head his best curious expression.

"Oh? How is that possible?" Ron countered Loki by capturing Loki's own piece before responding.

"There was an incident during our first year at hogwarts where in order to save the school from old voldy, who's spirit was possessing our old defense against the dark arts teacher at the time, we had to navigate a series of obstacles and traps. One of those obstacles was a room containing a life-sized version of wizard's chess. Unlike your chess board here, in wizard chess the pieces temporarily animate and destroy each other upon defeat. In order to get across the room we had to play the game. Unfortunately, the only way to do that though was to use ourselves as pieces in the chess game. I was a knight, Harry and Hermione were the king and queen, and I think Thor was either a bishop or a rook." The young prince's eyes widened with concern as he listened.

"That sounds terrifying for you children to have to go through! How did you all manage to get out of that alive!?" Loki made a move to save a piece from Ron. Hermione spoke up next after noting Loki's concern.

"We only managed to win the game because Ron sacrificed himself as a piece so Harry could checkmate the other side's king. Ron saved all our lives and therefore allowed Harry and Thor to confront Voldemort. We all eventually succeeded in our task and the school was saved. That was the first time Harry and Thor learned about a few of the specifics of the blood protection spell left behind on them from Lily Potter." Loki spoke up while Ron finished thinking of his countermove. Now THAT sounded interesting.

"Blood protection spell? I've never heard of that type of magic. Why are Harry and Thor under such a thing?" Ron captured one of Loki's pieces.

"The night she died, Lily Potter's magic protected Thor and Harry from You know who's spell and created the grounds for a blood ward spell to be made. This spell helps to protect them from Death Eaters through Harry's biological blood link to his aunt and cousin and a little bit of Thor's adoptive connection as well. However now that we know about Thor's true parentage, Professor Dumbledore believes that we can use Thor's blood link to his family, well YOUR family I should say, to increase the protection over him and Harry. Thor technically has the spell on him as well, but it's not as strong because of the age he was when he was adopted into the Potter family. Blood wards are stronger for closer blood connections. Thor didn't originally get to choose the Potters or the Dursleys as blood relatives when he was adopted. Adding Harry's spell into Thor's birth family, your family, will apparently re energize the spell and strengthen it now that we can incorporate Thor's biological relatives into the blood wards. Professor Dumbledore is here to ask your parents for permission to reperform the blood ward spell with your family so that Thor can be safer." Loki stole another piece off of Ron.

"I can't think of a reason why my mother and father would say no to that. Thor's safety is the highest priority in the kingdom right now, plus he's their son. They will always strive to protect Thor from true harm." Ron checked Loki.

"The spell would allow at least Thor if not both him and Harry to be able to spend summers here instead of in Surry. Personally I'm up for anything that gets Thor and Harry away from the Dursleys for any length of time. Your brother and Harry both truly hate living with them." Well that didn't sound reassuring AT ALL to the young prince. Loki got away from Ron's check.

"I never actually considered how my brother and Harry view their current guardians. All I know is that their godfather was unable to take the job because he was framed for murder by the man who betrayed the location of the Potters to the enemy." Ron made another maneuver but didn't capture another piece.

"Yeah. Sirius was sent to Azkaban prison without trial because he confessed to the crime of the framed murders out of grief and shook even though he was innocent. It took him twelve years to escape from there and explain himself to Thor and Harry. Hermione and I were also there. Then we explained it to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore can't do anything to help because trying to bring Sirius in for an official trial would mean putting him in danger of being targeted by Death Eaters and ministry officials who hate him. Hermione, Harry, and Thor actually had to use time travel magic to save Sirius from another unfair sentence right after we meet him. I wasn't involved because I had a broken leg that night but I still have knowledge of all the events that took place. Technically the lot of us are all guilty of harboring an escaped criminal, but no one except the lot of us, my family, Dumbledore, a smattering of a few other people Dumbledore trusts, and all the other teachers at school know about Sirius' innocence. Only us four Gryffindors and Dumbledore know that we were the ones to help him escape again." Now was the time to fully breach the subject Loki was gearing for. Loki checked Ron this time and sighed.

"So now Asgard needs to make sure that Thor doesn't attain a criminal record because of his actions to aid his godfather. This is NOT going to help mother's stress levels. She's already worried about Thor's safety enough as it is along with all of her other concerns for him. In fact we're ALL highly suspicious of what caused Thor to develop the way he did when he was being raised by the humans. For example, Thor is suspiciously underweight. Did no one realize that Thor's metabolism is higher than a humans which requires he take consistently large meals? He's going to get sick from malnutrition if his food intake doesn't increase." Ron suddenly moved his last piece and check mated Loki, but for some reason he didn't look happy about it.

"No one knew that as far as we're aware. The Dursleys probably also didn't know that. In fact I don't believe they would even care. They've starved the Potter brothers before." The prince gasped. Did he hear that right!? Loki's face fell into a shocked and angry expression.

"They did WHAT!?" Loki was slowly growing angrier the more the words registered. Who the he11 would be cruel and STUPID enough to STARVE not only Harry Potter, but also HIS BROTHER!? And WHY!? Loki was starting to feel slightly sick to his stomach too. This time it was Hermione who spoke up in response.

"We had originally promised not to tell anyone who didn't already know because no one could do anything about it without jeopardizing Thor and Harry's safety, but now that you're here, your family have a right to know how your brother has been treated on Earth. The Dursleys aren't kind people prince Loki. In fact I would go as far as to say that they're actually abusive to Thor and Harry in more ways besides that one." Loki's knuckles turned white in his anger as he gripped his hands into tight fists on the table.

"Tell me everything! RIGHT NOW! What did those HEATHENS do to my brother and Harry Potter!?" Hermione sighed sadly.

"From the very beginning the Dursley's were unkind and cruel. They treated the Potter brothers more like servants than family. The boys were constantly doing ALL of the cooking and cleaning for hours and hours. The Dursley's never gave them anything new other than MAYBE Harry's glasses though I doubt even that was COMPLETELY new. For ten years, before starting at Hogwarts, the only things they owned were Dudley's old things that he didn't want anymore. Dudley is Harry's biological cousin. Anyway, Harry and Thor told me that Dudley was allowed to bully them whenever he wanted to with no consequences and was spoiled while the Potter brothers were neglected. Thor and Harry would get in trouble for being better than Dudley at school and Dudley and his cronies always chased off anyone who tried to be Harry's or Thor's friends, before us at least. Those aren't even the worst things the Dursley's have done either." Sometime during the explanation Loki had stood up and was standing with his back to Hermione and Ron facing his bedroom balcony with his fists held clenched in anger behind him. He spoke through gritted teeth as he responded.

"Not the worst? What could possibly be WORSE than THAT!? Unless you're claiming that the Dursley's have HURT Harry and my Brother PHYSICALLY as well as mentally beyond starvation!?" Ron spoke up again.

"Maybe, but it's not just that Prince Loki. Harry and Thor once admitted to us that before they were invited to Hogwarts the Dursley's didn't even give them a bedroom in their house to call their own. Those awful people had the audacity to force the Potter brothers to sleep inside the little cupboard under their stairs, and sometimes locked them inside that cupboard for days at a time as punishment. We confirmed this by finding copies of Harry and Thor's old Hogwarts admission letters they managed to locate once they were finally able to read them." He couldn't hold his fury fully back anymore. Loki's magic lashed out and broke a nearby vase into fragments. Hermione decided to try and fix what was wrong, so she questioned Loki.

"Prince Loki we're so sorry for upsetting you! Do you want us to stop talking!? Or to change the subject!?" The prince's voice was DECEPTIVELY calm, but inside his blood was metaphorically boiling.

"No. None of this is your fault. You should give all of your knowledge to me quickly so that I do not have more episodes of accidental destruction outside of this room. My chambers are designed to contain my magical outbursts in order not to accidentally hurt anyone not within them. Tell me about every bit of the information you have on the Dursley's right now so I can't have a reaction to anything new later." So Ron and Hermione did as he asked.

—

It took awhile for the professors and the two Potter brothers to explain the entire situation with the blood wards and their importance to the King and Queen of Asgard. Harry tried to be as polite as possible in order to further convince the royals that he was worth taking on. He was serious when he said he would do anything to protect Thor from Voldemort. Harry didn't know this, but Frigga and Odin had already discussed the topic of asking Thor's adopted human brother to stay with them during the nights the thunder prince was laid up in the healer's rooms. They wanted Thor to be happy, and he never would be if he and Harry were separated. Frigga took a moment to verify the information they had just received from the human magic users.

"So if we do this blood adoption spell, not only would young Harry here become our son by blood, but the magical protection that is fueled through taking him and Thor into our home as our own would be transferred to us and also strengthened for Thor because Harry would share our blood as well as his, therefore connecting the spell more efficiently to our blood line?" Dumbledore smiled.

"You are correct Queen Frigga. It may also increase the strength of the spell for Harry as well. If nothing else it would at least allow you to take legal custody of both Potter brothers in the eyes of the wizarding world and keep them further away from Tom Riddle during the summer, at least until Riddle is hopefully defeated for good some day. I wouldn't dream of trying t keep you separated from your child, but the fact remains that Thor and Harry both need the magic of the blood wards and would be devastated if they were forced to live apart. Those two are as close as any other set of brothers should rightly be. It's not a stretch to say that they've had their families ripped away from them too many times in their lives to be able to handle it happening again because of something so easily fixable as a custody issue." Odin and Frigga were called many things, but purposely cruel was not something they wanted added to that list, especially in terms of their treatment of their own son. The rulers couldn't bear the thought of Thor suffering because they directly caused him to loose his adopted brother of fifteen years. Frigga looked directly at her husband and spoke her mind without pause.

"In my opinion the choice is obvious. Adopting Harry would keep both him and Thor safe, together, and happy. It is everything that a good parent should strive to help their children to be, and I would like to be a good parent. Well husband? What do you say? Would you like to take on a third son?" Odin smiled now.

"Why wife, I do believe I would!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Splendid! We can begin right after lunch if you would like!" Dumbledore paused for a moment. Oh your majesties I almost forgot! Thor wanted to ask me if you would like to perform the blood adoption spell for Prince Loki as well! It will make the blood ward spell cast on Harry stronger if you do because of the presence of and additional blood relative, but the main reason for asking is that Thor wondered if it would make you and Prince Loki happy to have an official ceremony to name him as part of your family?" Odin and Frigga were momentarily frozen in shock. After a minute though Odin spoke.

"I have no objection against that. If Loki wishes it then I am willing to do so. I want Loki to feel like he has always been truly accepted as true family as well as a true citizen of Asgard. If doing this blood adoption for Loki will help him to be happy with us, then we will do it for him." Frigga immediately expressed her total agreement of this statement. Dumbledore was visibly pleased.

"Excellent! The only thing left to do is for Thor to ask Loki if he would also like to go through with the blood adoption process. If he does then I would like to perform that one first because it will make the effects of the blood ward charm stronger once Loki's blood tie is firmly set in place. Thor, Harry, you're free to go talk to Loki about all of this while I hash out the details of the blood adoption procedure with the king and queen." The two boys spoke in unison in response.

"Yes sir! Thank you professor!" Thor and Harry were about to run off when Harry stopped.

"Your majesties, Thank you so much for doing this. You seem like kind hearted people. Thor has been my brother for almost fifteen years now. He's my family! I'm so happy that by doing this I'll be able to do something to help keep my brother safe. I'm also happy that Thor has you back in his life to care for him. I look forward to getting to know you better!" Harry quickly left with Thor before Odin and Frigga could give him a proper response. Frigga chuckled.

"You know, I already like him! I think he'll fit in on Asgard quite well!" Odin nodded in agreement.

"I agree. He'll do well here." Dumbledore smiled and manifested a quill and parchment to make notes on.

"Excellent! Now let me explain the process behind the spell..."

—

The things the two human friends told Loki pertaining to the Dursleys treatment of Thor and his adoptive human brother were infuriating Loki beyond anything he ever had felt before. Hearing that his brother and Harry were locked in a room with no food and bars on the windows like prisoners, constantly insulted and ignored, fed little else than cold soup and table scraps for days on end, given endless chores as though they were little more than servants, hit on the head with a hot frying pan because breakfast was burnt, and were called FREAKS simply for being magical all made Loki's blood boil, but the worst, and he just knew it was the absolute WORST thing, was that the Dursleys had lied to Harry and Thor about the existence of magic, not to mention the true story of Lily and James Potter. Loki may have been called the god of lies in the norse myths, but even HE wasn't cruel enough to lie to someone about the potential they had to wield magic! Loki could never steal that gift from someone.

The young prince wanted to destroy the Dursley wretches, but underneath his anger he was also afraid. Loki worried that he might wind up accidentally hurting Thor or Harry, or possibly unknowingly doing something to mock them for their pain. If that happened, then Harry and Thor could wind up becoming afraid of Loki, Odin, and Frigga treating them as the Dursleys did. The very thought of his big brother fearing that his own family would become abusive absolutely tore Loki's heart apart.

By the time Ron and Hermione were finished speaking Loki was visibly seething. His fury was so strong that he was ready to hunt the Dursley's down and end their wretched existences right then and there. He had already broken a few more objects in magical lashes too, though he somehow made sure to magically shield the humans first. Soon enough Loki's controls slipped almost completely to the point where he impulsively decided to go Dursley hunting. Loki was already claud in his magically summoned battle armor and ready for a fight to the death while ranting about every single thing he was going to do to the ones who had abused Harry and his elder brother when the two mentioned wizards made a very timely entrance that just BARELY spared the Dursleys from an immediate slow and painful death. Once he saw that his little brother was angry enough to kill someone Thor barricaded himself in the doorway to keep Loki from leaving and doing something that he would later regret. Loki glared right at Thor and spoke with a sharp staccato in his voice and annunciating each word.

"Thor. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Thor was too worried to be intimidated.

"Brother please tell me what's wrong!? What has you so angry!?" The trickster put his hands on Thor's arms to try and move him out of the pathway, but didn't use a lot of force. Loki was acting weirdly hesitant about trying to push Thor aside. In fact his grip was overwhelmingly gentle, almost as if he was suddenly afraid of touching him too carelessly. The blonde was starting to suspect that Loki was actually doing so on purpose. Loki's voice still held plenty of venom, but it's intended target surprised Thor because he could tell that Loki wasn't actually mad at HIM despite being the one Loki was addressing.

"Don't you DARE act like everything is fine and dandy because I know for a fact that it's not! I KNOW about the Dursley's Thor. I know EVERYTHING about the things they've done to you and Harry! I know of the pain and trauma that you've faced! I cannot let the actions brought against you go unpunished!" Thor held back a wince. If Loki knew about the abuse done to Thor and Harry by the Dursleys, then Loki was probably heartbroken and worried about unintentionally hurting him and consequentially causing Thor to fear Loki. Meanwhile Loki was simultaneously infuriated at the muggles who had hurt his brother and devastated that he hadn't been able to stop it from happening. Thor could see the emotions written all over Loki's face, as the human idiom went. Well that explained his brother's behavior at least. Loki in his anger accidentally squeezed Thor's still slightly sensitive shoulders a little bit too hard. Thor flinched and let out an actual WHIMPER at that action. His eyes showcased the confusion, pain, betrayal and fear he felt because of that. Loki gasped and his own eyes widened when he realized what he had done. It was exactly what Loki had worried about mistakenly doing. He immediately went about using his magic to gently heal whatever bruises he may have accidentally left behind and spoke to Thor in a gentle soothing tone.

"Thor I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to cause you harm, especially when you've only just recovered from your battle with Riddle! I would NEVER desire to frighten you with pain like that brother! Please forgive me! Are you ok? You're not injured are you?" Thor's fear and betrayal left him and was replaced with concern. Concern for Loki. Loki truly didn't deserve his kind hearted brother. Loki magically checked Thor over twice before deciding that Thor wasn't bruised or sore any longer. Thor didn't even look angry. In fact he seemed confused that Loki was apologizing to him, as though he wasn't used to it. This is ultimately what gave Loki his anger back again.

"I am going to KILL the Dursleys Thor! They ABUSED you and your adoptive brother Harry, and now they're going to PAY! ANYONE who hurts you will suffer the wrath of LOKI OF ASGARD!" Loki once again attempted to get past Thor and sprint to the bifrost to go commit a revenge homicide on the wretches who had harmed Harry and his brother, but said brother prevented him from leaving. Thor had to physically ground Loki to that spot by putting his hands on Loki's shoulders so he wouldn't run off to try and murder the Dursleys.

"Loki PLEASE don't go after them! This isn't worth staining your hands for!" Loki's anger was still highly unsatisfied. He let out a low growl.

"Brother you can't change my mind on this, so don't even try! They will receive retribution by my own hand! I will NOT allow them to hurt you EVER AGAIN, but the only way to ensure that is to rip them apart! THEY WILL PAY FOR SPILLING YOUR BLOOD WITH THEIR OWN!" Loki, still wary of hurting Thor for anything other than a sparing match ever again, did not dare to use his weapons or his magic on his brother while trying to make his escape. He didn't even try utilizing his inhuman strength to shove Thor aside for fear of injuring him in some way. This wound up causing Loki to awkwardly attempt ducking under Thor's arms and trying to wiggle out of his brother's steady grip. Thor's eyes narrowed as he tried reasoning with Loki one more time.

"Stop that! Loki, you can't murder the Dursleys or remove them from their home! We still need them alive because they're a part of the blood protection spell that's keeping me safe from Voldemort! If you kill them then the spell will be broken prematurely and Harry and I will be put in danger!" Loki stopped struggling and clammed right up at that. His concern for his brother's safety was a lot more imperative to him than revenge, but now he also felt awful that Thor needed to deal with those terrible people still. What Thor said next however gave Loki hope that that would change.

"However, our headmaster had an idea that could change all of that. All he has to do is to help Mother and Father use a special ceremony to magically tie Harry to our family line by way of blood. It's called a blood adoption spell. If it works then mother and Father as well as I will become true or in my case stronger blood relatives to Harry and professor Dumbledore will be able to transfer the blood wards from the Dursleys over to our parents instead! That way I can be protected by Lily's blood magic as well as it protects Harry! We would be able to spend our summers here instead of in that horrible house on Privet Drive! We could escape the Dursleys for good!" Loki smiled with sudden hope and happiness.

"Thor that's PERFECT! Now we have a way to help increase your safety without those deplorable relatives! Also, I already like you Harry. After all you're already Thor's brother, and I can see that you love him and only want what's best for your family, so I wouldn't mind calling you my brother as well. Plus I won't stick out like a sore thumb for family portraits anymore! So Harry, I say welcome to the family!" Everyone laughed with glee, then Harry hugged Loki and then everyone continued to laugh with glee some more. Loki was able to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Thor I can't wait for Harry to be your blood brother and blood son to our parents!" Thor chuckled.

"You COULD be our blood brother too Loki! Professor Dumbledore has offered to perform the spell for you as well so that you can make your own adoption into the royal family of Asgard legal by magical law. It would also change your blood a bit so that you're at least partly Aiser, so you won't have to feel as though you're not truly Asgardian anymore if you were still struggling with that." Loki gasped.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Thor smiled.

"Yes seriously! You don't have to if you don't want to, but mother and Father want you to feel accepted and happy. So do I. We all give our full permission to choose this if you want it. But Loki, even if you don't accept, that doesn't make you any less of a brother to me whether we're related by blood or not, not to mention that you would be no less of an Asgardian! Harry feels the same way." Loki let happy tears roll down his face.

"We would be connected by blood...like we always believed we were when we were younger! I could say I'm Asgardian by blood again without it feeling like a lie! No longer would I only be a monster, because some of my blood would truly belong to Mother and Father! And Harry would become my brother by law along with that! Thor this is a dream come true! Yes brother! Yes I accept!" Harry and Thor both hugged Loki while Ron and Hermione congratulated the three soon to be adopted blood siblings. Thor had one more question to ask once the Hug was broken.

"Oh one more thing. Loki, would you like to attend Hogwarts with us? Professor Dumbledore has already agreed to let you in as a transfer student. You can decide what year to enter as, but we were thinking you could start as a fourth or fifth year so that you don't have to act too much younger than your mental age if you don't want. We were considering putting you under a deaging spell MUCH weaker than mine, and without the memory loss mixed in, so you could physically fit in better without having to shape-shift your form all the time to accommodate the rate you age at. There are a couple reasons why we want to ask you to do this but if you don't-" Loki cut Thor off with an excited shriek.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! YES YES YES! 1000 TIMES YES! THANK YOU BROTHER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He then unexpectedly hugged Thor tightly in thanks. Thor hugged Loki back, then the group went to find the teachers and the monarchs so they could have lunch.

—

Lunch included announcing to the public that Thor had been found and was completely safe and unharmed. Asgard breathed a collective sigh of relief at that news. The meal itself gave The royals the chance to get to know the human magic users better. Loki was eating up everything he heard with gusto, eager to get a jumpstart on learning about the magical school he would be attending with his elders(?) brother Thor and soon to be younger brother Harry as well as everyone else currently visiting from Earth. Loki was growing more and more fond of Harry as the conversation continued, as were Frigga and Odin. Harry was so polite and respectful in return to everyone who acted as such towards him as well that it was hard not to become positively attached to the boy. Loki was excited to be given the chance to be an elder brother for once, and his parents were pleased with this as well. Watching Thor act like Harry's big brother just made the whole thing even more endearing. The Asgard Royal family as well as the humans finished their lunch feeling more hopeful than any of them had been in a long time.

—

Loki took a deep breath in and out to steady his nerves as he stared at the doors in front of him and thought about what he was going to do. After Professor Dumbledore had explained the procedure of the blood adoption spell (apparently there was a high likelihood that Loki was going to pass out or fall deeply asleep for about an hour after the spell's completion) Loki had been asked to wait outside the double doors of the room chosen for the ceremony while his family and the humans set everything up inside. Loki was anxious because of both nervousness and excitement. He could hardly wait for the process to begin. Suddenly there was a knock from the other side of thee door. It was the signal to go in. Loki only hesitated but a moment before grabbing a door handle in each hand and throwing the doors open. It was finally time to join himself into the blood of his family and confirm his title as a prince of Asgard once and for all. Loki smiled as he walked into the room, because he knew that he was doing this because he WANTED to, because he had chosen this for himself, and because his family wanted him to have whatever resources he needed to help him feel happy and accepted as one of their own. Even without the spell bond him and Harry to the Odinson family line by magic and blood in place yet, Loki already felt like his family was more complete than ever before


	7. Chapter 7

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry’s adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry’s side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor’s memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from the fight injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki’s feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 7.

When Loki woke up the first thing he did was gasp in amazement. He could feel the bonding magic connecting him to his family singing to him in his veins. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the feeling. He turned his head to find Thor and Harry smiling down at him. Thor spoke first.

“Welcome back brother! How are you feeling?” Loki’s smile grew.

“Whole.” Loki sat up slowly. Harry gave Loki a handheld mirror. Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion as he grabbed the reflective object.

“What’s this for?” Harry was the one to explain.

“Professor Dumbledore says you’re lucky. Blood adoption spells occasionally cause subtle physical changes physical changes to adoptees when an especially compatible blood adoption connection is strongest. Apparently you’re one of those people. You changed a bit Loki.” Both of Loki’s eyebrows shot up now as he quickly looked into the mirror then stared for awhile.

The tips of Loki’s hair had lengthened and turned into an impossible marble pattern of blond and green on the ends. Harry seemed amused when Loki went to touch it.

“In our world we have people who can change how they look at will, similar to you, and they can also incorporate a lot of different colors. We call a person with an ability like that a metamorphmagus. It would be pretty easy to explain how the unusual hair and your ability to change your appearance is due to you being one, at least while you’re in the form of a person. Metamorphmagus’ are pretty rare, but it’s considered a positive magical gift. Metamorphmagus’ can’t fully change into animals at will like you can, though if you only used one animal form we would be able to explain that ability of yours too.” Loki was pleased that his ability to change his looks would be considered a pleasant thing on Midgard. Thor picked at a piece of his own short hair.

“I only just realized it, but I received a slight physical change as well. Instead of the tips, the roots of my hair changed to more of a brown shade, like Harry has and like James Potter apparently had. It’s easier to see when it’s short like this.” Loki decided to summon an orb of light as a test. He gasped lightly in amazement.

“Amazing. I can FEEL the bond connecting me to you Thor. I can imagine that I will soon feel this with Harry as well. I can tell that the ceremony boosted my power as well. I’m not even using half the Seider I did when casting this spell before, not that I used much for it previously. Incredible.” As Loki was admiring his power, the doors burst open to reveal Sif and the Warriors Three with Ron and Hermione skidding to a halt behind them. Hermione spoke up with a bit of distress slipping into her voice.

“We’re so sorry! We couldn’t stop them for long enough to explain once they heard you were all in here!” Harry gave the two a reassuring look. Sif ran over to Thor and hugged him tightly.

“THOR you dang IDIOT! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED SICK! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Thor had flinched from the sudden contact with Sif but eventually hugged her back.

“I’m sorry Sif. I didn’t mean to disappear again. I’m ok. We were only waiting for Loki to wake up just now.” Sif let go and looked around the room in confusion.

“Thor who are these unfamiliar people? Why is Loki in bed, and what’s going on with his hair?” Thor smiled.

“Allow me to introduce my Midgardian companions Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and my adoptive brother Harry. Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet mine and Loki’s friends Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogan, and Fandral.” The room was soon filled with friendly introductions and handshakes all around. Sif seemed to get along instantly with Hermione. It wasn’t often that Sif got to make female friends since she was constantly doing her warriors duties while surrounded by men. It was a nice change of pace for her. Hermione had a similar mindset since she also had a limited number of female friends. Sif and the Warriors Three were already quite fond of Harry, and Ron soon found himself charmed by the other Asgardians after someone made a joke about he and Volstagg having matching hair. The atmosphere reminded Ron of being around his siblings back home. Soon the attention was shifted back to Loki, who finally spoke up again.

“As to why I am abed, I temporarily lost consciousness due to the after effects of the spell that was cast upon me by the good Professor Dumbledore. The Midgardians haveprovided us with a ceremony bonding my family’s blood to that of my own by way of magic. It is called a blood adoption spell. Essentially, the spell made my adoption official by magic and by Midgardian law. I am a true Odinson now!” Everyone congratulated Loki as Loki stood up and placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“That’s not all. The king and queen have agreed to perform the same spell with young Harry here. Mother and Father are adopting him. Harry Potter of Midgard is about to become a Prince of Asgard, and our youngest brother!” More congratulations followed, which caused Harry to blush under the pressure of being the center of attention. Soon enough the king and Queen turned up with smiles on their faces. Frigga turned to Sif and the Warriors three.

“I am glad that you are all here. You are all invited to be additional witnesses to the blood adoption ceremony for Harry. We may also need your help to bring Harry to bed later so he can sleep off the after effects of the spell.” Everyone immediately followed the king and Queen out of the room and started heading to the spot where the second spell would be happening, but Frigga and Odin hung Loki back for a moment to privately envelope him in a hug. Odin spoke with a smile on his face.

“We are so proud of you Loki. Congratulations my son. You deserve this every happiness, and we love you so much.” Loki smiled and hugged them back.

“And I love you too.” Odin kept his hand on Loki’s shoulder the entire walk.

______

———

“Nervous little brother?” Harry looked at Thor with a slightly overwhelmed expression upon hearing Thor’s question. Ever since Thor had disappeared the night of the final trial and reappeared at Hogwarts that morning the two hadn’t been given a single moment alone until now. They were waiting for everyone to call them into the room for the spell. Harry was going to wait alone, but Thor had decided to stay outside with his young human brother. Harry responded with wariness in his voice.

“Incredibly. I can’t help but think about how this is going to affect everything. Yes we’ll finally escape our wicked aunt and uncle and we’ll still be safe from Voldemort during the summer, but at what cost? Will I truly be accepted here Thor? After all, I’m only human. Our Earthling friends and I may not live quite as long as you will once you regain your Asgardian physiology. Plus you’re the crown prince. I can’t help but wonder if everyone is just putting up with me simply because it’s the best thing for YOU, and not for US, you know?” Thor looked at Harry sadly.

“I understand Harry, but that is not why we’re all doing this. The king and queen as well as Loki already accept you as a true son in our family, as I always have. No matter how short your life may be, that doesn’t change the fact that you are my brother and I love you, and I believe with everything in me that OUR family will love you as well. If they aren’t able to do that, then they aren’t worth it, plus the spell wouldn’t work anyway. Only a true, loving family is worthy of you Harry, and if it’s the last thing I ever do then I will make sure that a true loving family is what you get!” Harry chuckled and hugged his elder brother.

“Thor you bloody dolt. I’ll always have a loving family so long as I always have you. Never forget that, and also don’t forget that the same is true for you. Thank you for your encouragement. I think I’m ready now.” Thor smiled.

“Thank you too Harry. Your acceptance is exactly what I needed too.” As soon as they received the all clear, Harry and Thor entered the room, and the next chapter of their lives, together.

———

“Harry? Harry are you awake?” Harry opened his eyes to find Loki and Thor looking down on him. A moment later they both smiled and Loki spoke up.

“Welcome little brother. We’ve been waiting for you.” Harry reached around for his glasses since everything appeared to be blurry. Thor put them back on for him. Harry smiled up at both of his brothers both old and new.

“Thank you! It’s good to be here!” Harry sat up and looked around the room he was in. He was confused as to where he was until Loki spoke up again.

“We’re in one of the rooms in my chambers. We thought it would be the best place to give you some privacy while waiting for you to woke up. How do you feel?” Harry smiled.

“Brilliant! Simply brilliant!” Thor chuckled.

“Guess what Harry? You’ve changed a bit! Look!” Thor held up a mirror. Harry gasped a bit once he saw his reflection. He had dark blonde highlights! And they actually work really well with his hair too! Harry’s smile widened.

“It looks great!” Harry admired it for another minute until The King and Queen as well as the teachers from Hogwarts all came in. McGonagall spoke up.

“Harry dear! It’s good to see you’re up! Congratulations on your new family status! I pray that you will be happy with them.” Harry slowly stood up and gave Loki the mirror before speaking again.

“Thank you Professor McGonagall. I’m hoping for the same. I have a question though. Are Thor and I staying here or are going back to Earth first.” Professor McGonagall tried her best to smile supportively.

“You and Thor will have to finish the term at school, however it will only last a week. Professor Dumbledore has given permission for you boys to come straight to Asgard after you arrive in London once the term ends. You do not need to go to the Dursley’s house first.” That news cheered the Potter brothers right up. Queen Frigga spoke up next.

“Harry, Thor, why don’t you and your school friends go talk with Sif and the Warriors Three for awhile while the adults and Loki talk a little more about what he should expect when he joins you at school? We’ll make sure that you’re able to say goodbye to your brother before you two go back to Midgard.” Harry and Thor nodded to Queen Frigga before giving Loki one last hug and going off to find their friends. After that Loki and the adults sat down among the random guest couches spread out in the opposite corner of the room and began discussing school.

———

The discussions actually went pretty well. They all talked for awhile and the mood was light hearted. People had started standing up to leave and they probably all would have.... until Queen Frigga brought up the topic that ALMOST made Loki go to Midgard to commit murder earlier that day. The Dursleys.

“Oh I just remembered something we forgot to talk about! We will have to discuss with Harry and Thor’s Midgardian caretakers about them staying here for now on. I hope that they will not be too upset. They raised those two boys for almost 15 years after all! I do wonder how the Dursleys are going to take the news.”

Loki’s smile fell. This wasn’t going to be easy to explain.

“Mother, Father, Professors, we need to have a WORD about the Dursleys. I do believe that they weren’t acting as proper caretakers for EITHER of my brothers.” Everyone but Loki sat back down. The King and Queen were suddenly pale with worry, as were the Professors. Loki folded his hands behind his back and glared at all three professors.

“I have received some disturbing information from Ron and Hermione about the way Thor and Harry were treated during their time as residents of the Dursley house. And Professors, you had better be careful about your responses or else I may start placing blame for what I’ve learned on YOU. I don’t care what you say. I am over 1000 years of age and I am quite capable of taking you down should I discover you knowingly had a hand in any of this! Before I am a student at your school I am the prince of Asgard, son of Odin and Frigga, and brother to Thor and Harry! No matter what you say or do my family comes first!” Everyone now looked concerned, even Snape! In fact Snape commented on this.

“What exactly are you saying Mr. Odinson? As far as I know I directly had nothing to do with whatever happened at Lily Potter’s sister’s house, but that doesn’t mean you’re not making me suspicious of this knowledge you claim to have. What do you believe these muggles did to the Potter’s sons?” Loki sat down with his elbows on his knees, fingers laced together under his chin, and eyes narrowed looking directly at Snape with a dark expression on his face.

“Why are you worried about Thor and Harry Professor Snape? I know you are a teacher at their school, but you are not their head of house if I understand this correctly. I’ve also heard you hold an unspecified amount of distain for my brothers for their relationship with James Potter and his childhood friends. Why take a personal interest in students such as them who are not under your direct jurisdiction?” Snape’s eyes narrowed with determination.

“None of what I’m about to say leaves this room. No one but us may know of this. Harry and Thor ESPECIALLY cannot know. I only tell you because you are their family and our end goals coincide. The truth is that at one point I was best friends with Lily Potter as children, back when she was still Lily Evens. A lot of building events happened that hurt our relationship, but even though I hated James Potter I never truly stopped loving Lily. There was a time I considered myself a Death Eater, and was even marked as one of their number, but I was disillusioned when I realized that my actions were going to hurt Lily. I abandoned all loyalty to the dark lord and agreed to become Albus’ spy for the soul purpose of protecting Lily Potter, and consequently her family. I made several grievous mistakes that ultimately lead to the Potter’s demise before that happened, and I hate myself for that every day. I failed to save Lily from the dark lord, but I haven’t yet failed to save her children. I made a vow to protect Lily’s sons as a tribute of my love for her. I couldn’t safeguard Lily, but I CAN safeguard what was most dear to her. How could I claim to have loved her if I cannot put aside enough of my anger towards her husband to protest her sons, the people she loved so much that she sacrificed herself just so that they may live? I don’t particularly LIKE Thor and Harry. In fact they remind me so much of James at times that at times I simply cannot hold back my ire, especially towards Harry, who looks exactly like him. But I loved Lily, and I will not let anyone or anything take the lives of her sons before their time has come! It is the only thing I can do to keep her memory alive. It’s all I can do to try to make up for all of the grievous and selfish mistakes I’ve made against her.” Snape’s eyes narrowed a little more.

“I must also mention that however much it irks me, I owed James Potter a debt for saving me life back when we were children that I will never be able to repay him because of my indirect hand in his death. Therefore, the only way I can ever try to honor that debt is to offer the repayment meant for James Potter to his sons in his absence, and the only method I can think of for doing so is to protect their lives, just as James Potter once protected mine no matter what reason he had for doing so. However, no one that cannot be completely trusted can EVER know about any of this, for should knowledge of my nonexistent loyalty to the Dark Lord ever be discovered, he may very well kill me on the spot if not torture me and use my knowledge against Lily’s sons first. So to answer your question Prince Loki, I’m worried about Harry and Thor, because I cannot allow the Dursleys to run free if they are a direct threat to the safety of Lily’s and James Potter’s sons. THAT is why I care about them. I have dedicated my whole life to keeping those two alive while simultaneously hiding my true intentions from the Dark Lord and his followers. I won’t stop now!” Albus looked shocked.

“Severus... have you truly still been holding all of this inside you for so long?” Snape responded by simply pulling out his wand and casting his patronus, confusing the Asgardians in the process. It was a doe. McGonagall gasped.

“A doe! It’s the same patronus as Lily’s used to be!” Dumbledore looked at Severus again.

“Lily..... after all this time?” Severus Snape looked not at Albus, but at Loki when he finally responded.

“Always.” He had no idea what that spell was, but to Loki it didn’t matter. What did matter was that Snape was telling the truth. Loki could sense it. He smirked.

“Well Severus Snape, your honesty has so far placed you in a fragile position among the people I believe are competent enough to protect my brothers. Keep proving your true intentions to me and I will let you stay there. But just so you know, if you EVER try to hurt Harry or Thor, it will not be Voldemort who is responsible for bringing about your end. Are we clear?” Snape nodded.

“Crystal.” Loki dropped his smirk.

“Now then, I believe I should tell you what I know yes? I’m warning you all right now though, these things will not be pleasant.” Loki told them everything he had learned from Ron and Hermione. Everyone in the room was completely infuriated and shocked. Minerva and Frigga cried a few times. Snape had to physically keep himself from snarling. Dumbledore was the most flabbergasted. He never knew that the Dursleys were actually abusive and he never predicted that it would be so. Minerva eventually chewed Albus out for not heading her warnings about the Dursley house years ago. Loki decided that he very much liked Professor McGonagall. Snape has started muttering about ways he could reap vengeance on Lily’s brother in law and sister without being sentenced to Azkaban. When Loki was done Odin was the first to speak.

“Those fiends are going to PAY for what they’ve done to my sons! Professor Dumbledore, is there a way that your people and ours can collaborate to bring the Dursleys to a criminal trial? They have mistreated the crown prince of Asgard as well as the new youngest prince for years! Between the charges of child abuse and neglect alone I believe that we will have a solid case. Add on a charge of holding Thor and Harry against their will for a time at the age of about twelve, which could be considered a hostage situation if not at least child endangerment, and the courts will have almost no choice but to sentence the Dursleys to prison. I’ll go to Midgard myself to oversee the trial if I must!” Dumbledore nodded.

“I believe I may be able to pull in a few favors to placate Minister Fudge enough to organize a trial and let you come your majesty. However I must warn you this may mean that you willhave to reveal the existence of Asgard to the magical world of Earth. You may be asked to come to an agreement with the various authorities of magical government around the world to maintain the statute of secrecy that hides our existence from the non-magical portions of our planet for our own safety. You may also be offered the choice to create an official alliance with at least one government body to ensure cooperation is maintained in the future.” Odin thought about that for a moment before answering.

“That seems fair enough. Midgard IS one of the nine realms. It’s about time that Asgard became a little more involved with it in order to prevent more disasters like your Voldemort from rising up in the future as we were supposed to. I believe both of our realms could benefit from open and direct cooperation.” Odin turned to Loki.

“Loki, I think that you should take up a position as the future Asgardian ambassador to Midgard’s magical world. Your previous knowledge of magic and your silvertongue may be just what we need to smooth over political tensions that may rise up. We could claim we are sending you to school to learn about Midgard’s magical culture along with your brothers so that you may better serve in your future position. It’s the perfect cover for hiding your intentions to assist Thor and Harry in fighting the war against Voldemort if you needed to.” Loki smirked again.

“That’s a perfect idea! I can work on Asgard’s behalf in plain sight without causing a ruckus while secretly acting as Thor and Harry’s spy within Hogwarts. I can play off any protective actions I may take as familial and political loyalty to Asgard instead of as war orders if I wished, though both reasons will be true motivators either way. I accept the position. Thank you Father.” Odin smiled and nodded. Dumbledore looked at Loki with a slight melancholy in his smile.

“It’s getting late. Thor and Harry only have a few more days left at school before summer break, and I’m sure they would wish to say goodbye to the foreign exchange students who have been staying at our school this year. Many of them have made friends with the students of Hogwarts including with Thor and Harry. It would be a shame to rob them or their opportunity to see them one more time would it not? Therefore I believe it’s time we took Harry, Thor, Hermione, and Ron back to Hogwarts. I will try to help Thor send a message to let you know we arrived on Earth safely, though the method may be crude until we figure out something better. We also need to establish that effective communication system between Asgard and Earth while we have Thor with us to help with all of that. We’ll send your family members back to Asgard as soon as we assure they've arrived safely in London with the rest of the students at the school year’s end. It won’t be more than another week until Thor and Harry return once again.” The three royals all looked sad but understanding as they gave their consent for the Professors to take their charges back to Earth. They simply wished to be able to say goodbye first. They found the golden quartet laughing with Sif and the Warriors three as they swapped stories. Ron was telling a story about his brothers.

“And then after they set off the chain reaction, the entire corridor was plastered in pink and Purple Heart shapes, INCLUDING all over the jerks who tried to sabotage the entrance to the Gryffindor common room! The professors couldn’t figure out how to remove the hearts for a week and the twins got daily detention for two! No one had any idea the twins had given me the reversal spell in advance just incase anything went wrong. I could have removed the hearts the whole time, but no one ever thought to ask me to do it because students aren’t supposed to use magic in the corridors! The twins found it HILARIOUS that the teacher’s week long frustration was due to nothing more than me actually following the rules for once!” The Asgardian warriors all laughed loudly as did Hermione, Thor, and Harry. Sif was the first to stop laughing long enough to talk.

“Oh man! I used to think that magic tricks like that were stupid, but after everything that happened with Thor and then hearing THAT story, I’m starting to think that they’re actually really funny sometimes! No wonder Loki loves pranks so much! They’re the perfect way to reap vengeance without using dishonorable violence! I should really tell him that some day!” Loki smirked as he walked up behind the shield maiden.

“Why I believe you just did Lady Sif! And I must say I appreciate the compliment! Perhaps I can teach you trickery some day?” Sif and the others turned around to find Loki, his parents, and the professors coming up behind them. Loki was now smiling much more sadly. “Unfortunately there are other matters that must be attended to first. Thor and Harry must return to school with the Midgardians for about a week in order to finish off their current school term. We will have to wait until they return home to see them again.” Harry surprisingly smiled.

“It’s surreal.... I can’t believe Asgard is my home now! I get to come BACK here in only a week! I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited to go home for summer break! Thor and I never have to return to the Dursley’s ever again! We have a true loving family now! This is the greatest day of my life!” Loki smiled at his new little brother.

“It’s true Harry. You have a loving home with both Thor and I as your brothers and the King and Queen of Asgard as our parents. Once we get everything legally sorted the Dursleys will no longer have legal custody of you or Thor ever again.” Harry and Thor were simply beaming with happiness. Sif and the Warriors Three looked at Loki in confusion but he just shook his head to say now was not the time to talk of these things. Loki and the monarchs walked the group going to Earth to the bifrost bridge. Loki hugged Thor and Harry close to him at the same time right before they left. “Please be careful with yourselves until you return here? I don’t want to see either of you hurt.” Harry smiled at his new brother.

“We’ll be careful Loki. We’re just going to school for one more week then to London and then right back here once we can.” Thor nodded.

“Aye brother. We’ll be ok. If I can I’ll find a way to message you before then so you can know for sure that we arrived. Heimdall probably can’t see Hogwarts itself due to the ancient wards the castle and it’s grounds hold, but we’ll have him drop us off very close by so that you know our general location if something DOES go wrong, though I doubt it will. And when we return, Harry and I can begin to truly teach you the Midgardian magic! There are so many things I’m excited to show you! I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” Loki smiled.

“I’ll be holding you to that!” Next the king and queen said their own goodbyes. Just a few minutes later Thor, Harry, and the Midgardians disappeared within the bifrost’s light. Thor smiled at Loki as he vanished.

———

(AN: Ok so....I don’t hate Snape. In fact I like Snape. There. I said it. I actually like the idea of Snape protecting Harry (and Thor in this case) out of real love, but I do realize it might be unrealistic and uncharacteristic to have Snape just immediately start acting super friendly to Harry and Thor now simply because Snape started confiding about his true feelings for the Potter brothers and Lily to other people (besides maybe Albus) for the first time. I know Snape wasn’t always exactly a nice guy all the time in the Harry Potter books and Movies, but he DID do his job, no matter how difficult it may have been for him. On a second note, I don’t agree with the idea that Snape was obsessive over Lily either, otherwise Snape probably would have had an unhealthy attachment to Harry that would have put Harry in much more danger, such as attempting to woe Harry into trusting him with manipulative kindness, or Snape possibly would have done something to actually endanger Harry out of revenge against James Potter rather than pushing Harry away from him for Harry’s own safety. To me, that showed that Snape put Harry’s safety before his own desires and wellbeing, something that I think is more characteristic of real love and not an obsession or a desire for vengeance.

So I went for the (hopefully) more realistic “I loved Lily, but it’s still my fault that she’s gone even after I tried to save her, so I will protect her kids in order to honor the last living pieces of her, which she loved, that are left in this plane of existence, because that is my responsibility as the friend I should have been to her but wasn’t when she needed me, even if I don’t really like the kids themselves and still have issues with their father. Plus I still owe James Potter a life debt so I’m paying it back to his kids instead.” angle on Snape.

I think that IF I make Snape warm up to Harry and Thor, I’m gonna have to do it slowly and carefully..... or dramatically so that Snape’s perspectives them is suddenly changed in an impossibly intense instant partly fueled by trauma, or maybe a combination of those? I’m not sure what I wanna do yet. I want Snape’s relationship with the Potter brothers and the marauders to become healthy and friendly and to give Snape a chance to make up for some of the jerky stuff he did, but a chance for something like that doesn’t happen every day. Of course this IS an alternate universe, so things don’t always happen the way they did in other realities. Hopefully I’ll figure it out. If you don’t like the idea of good Snape then sorry but I’m not gonna let your opinions on it influence my story and I won’t allow hate posts here. Be nice about your explanations when debating things. Later everyone!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry's adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry's side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor's memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from the fight injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki's feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 8.

—

Not even three hours later Loki walked into his chambers to find that his fireplace flame had turned green. He would have been concerned, but all that happened before the flames returned to normal was that a letter had popped out and landed on the floor, somehow still completely intact. Loki picked it up and smiled when he saw it was addressed to him from Thor. Loki opened the letter immediately.

" _Dear Loki, If you get this then you can thank Hermione and Professor McGonagall for figuring out how to help me send this letter. I'm sure you're curious about the green flames, but that's a complicated subject and there are more important things to talk about, so I'll explain the floo network another day. We all arrived back at Hogwarts safe and sound. Heimdall managed to drop us off from the bifrost not even half a kilometer away from Hogsmeade, which is the wizarding village located within comfortable walking distance of the school grounds. The village is ALSO obscured by magic so again Heimdall probably can't see it, at least not yet anyway, but I commend him on his accuracy. Unfortunately Loki you won't be allowed to visit Hogsmeade until you're a third year due to school rules, but once you can then Harry and I promise to show you all our favorite spots. (Though if there were an emergency that required you to say, go to Hogmeade in order to reach the bifrost pick up sight or something, be assured that Harry and I know EXACTLY how to sneak out of the school to get there. However that involves a few secrets we can't share yet so you'll have to be patient if you want to find out.) I would like to request, if possible, that someone tidy up the unused portion of my chambers there at the palace so that they may be given to Harry. Harry and I wouldn't be comfortable having separate palace wings, but he still deserves his own bedroom, so my solution was to give him part of my rooms to claim for himself. I was honestly wrestling with this for awhile because I don't want Harry to feel like he's receiving someone else's castoffs again, but I came to the conclusion that I'm giving him the unused rooms because I don't want the rooms to go to waste, and because I want Harry to be happy on Asgard. I hope he'll agree with me on that. Unfortunately I don't know how to let you send a response letter back to me without giving you some floo powder (which is not recommended to be sent through the floo package style unless you wish to explode your fireplace), but we'll come up with a more permanent system for communicating between worlds later. I love you Loki, and I promise that Harry and I'll be back for summer break before you even have time to miss us! Love, Your Brother Thor."_

Loki smiled at the note and folded it up before speaking aloud to no one in particular.

"Thor you fool. Don't know know that I miss you already?"

—

One week of anxious waiting and several hours of completing the set up of Harry's rooms later and Loki was no less excited and nervous to see his brothers. He arrived at the Bifrost Bridge 20 minutes early, pacing behind Heimdall in anticipation. Heimdall couldn't stop himself from smirking at Loki's anticipation. The moment that Heimdall activated the Bifrost and his brothers returned Loki was trying to restrain himself from shouting out in excitement. A minute later the light flashed and Thor and Harry standing there with huge smiles on their faces. While Harry was fiddling with some large shiny object (was that a bird cage?) for a moment Loki's attention was drawn to Thor as the Thunderer raised a hand and greeted Loki with a huge happy smile on his face and joy in his voice.

"Brother! We've returned just as promised! How are you feeling Loki?" The young trickster's shoulders felt like a weight had been lifted from them as he finally caught clear sight of Harry and Thor once they fully emerged from the bifrost with their trunks, and what appeared to be a now empty bird cage in hand. Having them back in Asgard again made the trickster prince feel WORLDS better. Loki walked over and hugged his brothers tightly.

"Much better now that you're here again. I've missed you two." Harry smiled at Loki.

"We missed you as well Loki." Loki soon let go of them and smiled politely.

"How was your last week at school?" Thor sighed.

"Nothing too exciting. The newspapers are freaking out about Tom Riddle and whether or not what Harry and I claimed is believable after we gave our official statements. Apparently Professor Dumbledore managed to hold the Aurors off on collecting those until it was discovered that I was alive. I managed to give them a vague semblance of the story and claim my temporary bout of unconsciousness as a defense for why it took so long. We got to properly say farewell to the foreign exchange students before they left for their own homes and exchanged contact information with a few of them, so that was kinda nice. The school also had a memorial service for Cedric Diggory. That's... that's the classmate that Peter Pettigrew killed... the one we couldn't save." Loki's heart went out to his brothers. The guilt was clearly weighing Thor and Harry down. That statement and the looks in their eyes were so sad it hurt Loki to his core. He decided to try and cheer his brothers up.

"I'm sure you would have done everything you could to change that if you had the chance. It's not your fault." Thor and Harry looked slightly better after hearing that. Loki then found that he was suddenly being perched on without permission by a white bird with black spots! Well apparently that explained the bird cage. Loki gawked at the bird. "Hey! What's the deal with this bird!?" The bird simply hooted. This was not a sufficient response to answer Loki's question. Harry and Thor laughed. Thor spoke up first.

"Sorry we forgot to warn you about her! This is Hedwig! She's our pet snowy owl. We love her very much, but she also does mail carrier work for the two of us. Basically she can deliver letters and packages. Hagrid gave her to me and Harry as a birthday present... goodness almost five years ago now! She cares for both of us, but she likes Harry better for some reason. Guess she likes you too Loki!" Loki hesitated before carefully petting Hedwig's feathers. She was pleased and cooed to let everyone know that. Loki smiled contentedly.

"Well hello wise one. Aren't you a pleasant surprise to see! She's beautiful you know? So soft and elegant. Why does she deliver your mail?" Hedwig cooed at Harry as he also gave her a pleasant head scratch and spoke with Loki.

"That's just how the postal system works in the Wizarding world. We're hoping to find a way for Hedwig to magically cross between Earth and Asgard by herself so we can all communicate with people here at home while we're at school come September. Thank you for the compliment by the way. Hedwig absolutely LOVES the praise." Hedwig then took off and flew away towards the palace. Loki was worried the bird would get lost for a moment until Thor spoke again.

"She's fine. She's probably taking in her new surroundings so she can find her way around. If she gets lost she'll just come back here or follow Father's ravens." Loki let the matter go and began picking up a trunk to help his brothers carry their things back to the palace. Harry and Thor were horrified at first, not wanting Loki to stress himself out over the two of them when he was probably busy, but Loki made up an excuse that he was strength training in order to learn how to haul his own school supplies. In reality Loki was suspicious that his brothers were trained by the Dursleys to not ask for help because they said they were an inconvenience for other people when they interrupted them to do so, especially for authority figures like adults. The Potter brothers were probably only just learning that it was ok to confide in authority figures because they had actually found a few they could actually trust, or if not that then at least tolerate. To add to the stress of the situation Thor was probably wrestling with the fact that he himself was an authority figure and not just some kid everyone looked down on or expected way too much from. Ok, there WERE people that expected way too much from Thor BECAUSE he was an authority figure, but still Loki wouldn't rest until his brothers learned that it was ok to ask their family, friends, and other authority figures in their lives for help! Harry and Thor were reluctant to allow Loki to help them out even after his explanation, but then Loki rolled his eyes and just put everything in his pocket dimensions then kept walking, amazing the brothers at how little effort it required from him. Loki promised Harry and Thor that he would teach them the pocket dimension spell once they were ready for it in their magical training. A few minutes later the group of three brothers were back at the palace and were greeted outside the throne room by a smiling queen Frigga.

"Oh my sons it's good to see you home again! I trust your trip went well?" Harry felt a bit shy as he responded.

"Yes ma'am. There was no trouble at all. It's good to see you again too." Frigga couldn't help but chuckle at Harry.

"And thank YOU Harry for always being so polite. You'll make a fine prince of Asgard some day." Harry smiled and blushed beet red. Frigga then hugged Harry before turning and hugging Thor.

"You're already looking better and better Thor! I'm pleased to see your color has improved!" Thor smiled at his mother.

"The head mediwitch at school, Madam Pomphrey, kept pestering me about getting some sunlight, so I've been reading old spell books by the lake trying to figure out how to start teaching you and Loki about wand magic. I suppose it's given me a light tan. I've also been debating teaching you both potions, but Harry and I aren't very good at that subject. It's our WORST subject other then divination. I think I'll leave the title of Seer to the Norns sisters, right Harry?" Harry had to laugh in agreement of Thor's joke as did Loki. After that Frigga waved the brothers into the throne room so they could talk to Odin, but none of them could keep themselves from laughing again at what they saw.

The king was sitting on the throne with his arms crossed, but his helmet, which he was wearing, was currently being used as a perch by not only Hedwig, but by Odin's ravens as well! Odin looked slightly agitated as he spoke.

"Loki... did you have anything to do with this owl causing my ravens to act mischievous?" Harry let out a low whistle and suddenly Hedwig flew off to perch herself on his arm.

"Please don't blame Loki your majesty! Hedwig here actually belongs to Thor and I. She's rather used to spending her time with other birds and was probably excited to make some new friends who knew their way around Asgard." Thor spoke up again while petting Hedwig's head.

"You and Loki both seem to have something about you that tempts Hedwig to perch on you Father, because she did almost the same thing to him! Of course I've never seen her perched on a battle helmet along with two other birds while someone was wearing it before. That was quite naughty of you Hedwig you silly owl!" Hedwig simply hooted and nipped Thor's finger affectionately. Odin's ravens flew out a window after that and Hedwig followed them. Odin's annoyance was dropped quickly.

"I suppose there was no harm done. Apologies for thinking it was your fault Loki. It's nice to see the ravens interacting with other birds. I suppose that Hedwig the owl is staying here with us?" Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Yes sir, but she'll be returning to Hogwarts with us in the fall. True she's our pet, but she's also our post owl. We need her to be able to mail parcels and letters to our allies. It's how people in the magical world of Earth deliver their mail to each other." Odin was intrigued, but he realized that getting his sons a meal was a higher priority... that and a checkup, if not today then sometime this week. In all of the madness of Thor's return and Harry's adoption, Eir hadn't even been able to develop a long term plan for how to tackle Thor's malnutrition, and he was worried that Harry was experiencing the same problem. She hadn't even had time to look for leftover signs of any other physical abuses while Thor had been recovering from the cruciatus curse, but that was because before now no one actually knew about it. Odin stood up from his throne.

"It's quite alright. Your owl is free to roost with the ravens as long as she's here. Come. I'm sure you're hungry and weary from travel Harry and Thor. It's time for all of us to take our supper." Loki spoke up.

"I'll be there momentarily father. I have Thor and Harry's luggage in my pocket dimensions. I'll need to put them in their rooms." Harry raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion.

"Rooms? Forgive my ignorance, but I didn't know we had rooms here." Thor winced.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about that! I sent a message to Loki ahead of time asking him to set up your chambers. It's um... it's part of the set of chambers I held before I was sent to Earth. They're connected to my own current chambers through a common area, but they have the same main entrance. I gave the other set of chambers to you because they weren't being used and it was a waste to just leave them empty. I wanted you to have your own space without being too far away from me because with the way we were raised I thought being completely apart might make you uncomfortable. Is um... is that ok with you?" Harry looked at Thor in amazement before hugging him close.

"THANK YOU THOR! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Thor hugged him back.

"Harry it is NO trouble at all. You're very welcome." The brothers hugged for another few seconds before letting go and following the king and queen to the dining hall. Loki joined them a few minutes later. The Potter brothers wound up evading a medical exam by making the excuse of wanting to unpack first. Loki had a feeling that Harry and Thor were planning something. He would find out what it was a few hours afterwards.

Later that day when all five royals were together in one room, Thor finally revealed the plan Loki suspected was being created earlier.

"Loki, Mother, I think you should come with us to Earth for a day trip to buy yourselves wands." The two mentioned people responded together.

"You want us to do WHAT!?" Thor then explained his reasoning while looking mostly at Loki.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but you need a wand for school Loki, so I'm saying we should start some of your school shopping early once the deaging spell is complete. This means we should get your wand NOW so you can begin practicing with it! No one will be able to bother us about using magic on Asgard since everyone here knows about it and because we're so far from Earth. And since mother wants to learn the magic with us, I think she should get a wand too to make learning easier. Perhaps Father as well? I mean he CAN command magic if he wishes to. It would also help all of us when we go to the ministry of magic for the Dursley's trial because wands are used as an identification method at check in." Loki smiled.

"Well it WOULD be a good idea to show that we've already taken steps to exhibit our interest in the magical world prior to actually introducing ourselves. It will show that we're not starting out completely ignorant of their ways. I'll do it. Mother? Father?" Odin responded curiously.

"I don't want a wand, but I AM curious as to how finding a magic wand to use works, so I'll agree to at least accompany you on the shopping trip." Frigga responded excitedly.

"I think I would like a wand so I can feel how it works and give you boys magical advice based on it. I'll agree to get a wand." Harry beamed at his new adoptive parents.

"Brilliant! Thank you so much! We'll send a message to Professor Dumbledore so he knows we're all coming to Earth! He'll probably want to send Hagrid to guide us to where we have to go." Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Hagrid? Whose Hagrid?" Thor was smiling now too.

"He's the groundskeeper as well as a Professor at Hogwarts. He's also someone we want Loki to meet because he's half human and half Earth Giant." Odin and Frigga were momentarily too shocked to respond, but then Loki spoke up.

"I want to meet him too. From what I hear Hagrid has been a very good influence on Harry and Thor. He's the one who introduced them to the magical world for the very first time, and also the one who gave them Hedwig. I think we should strive to make him our ally and friend. This could be our chance to show that not all creatures that are known as giants are heartless or violent or stupid. Or any of that really. Please let me meet him early? Knowing another giant is on my side when I go to school… could really help me feel like I belong there." This was all the persuasion the king and queen needed to agree to meet with Hagrid. Thor sent another message to Dumbledore through the fireplace (Loki had JUST missed how Thor did it) and the date for the shopping trip was set up. They would meet up with Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid at 10 am the next day.

—

They hadn't expected the gift. Much less for the gift to be wizarding clothes.

Odin, Frigga, and Loki were all drinking tea and discussing what they guessed would occur tomorrow when Harry and Thor appeared in the doorway. Thor was carrying two wrapped packages while Harry carried one. They had blushes on their faces. Harry spoke first.

"Um... excuse us but may we come in? We... we have something for the three of you." The three tea drinkers all raised an eyebrow in confusion but still happily allowed the Potter brothers inside. After they had entered the room with nervous expressions on their faces they came to stand in front of their three other family members seated on the couches and then handed over their packages. Thor spoke this time.

"W-we got these for you... so that if you ever DID come to the wizarding world, you would be able to look like you were familiar with everything there... so that you wouldn't stand out too much if you didn't want that. We... we hope you like them." The group's eyes all widened when they realized what just happened. Frigga spoke up about it first.

"Boys you... you gave us a present before we could give you one! We're sorry that we couldn't give you a welcoming gift first, but we're so happy with your thoughtfulness! Oh my goodness this is so kind! You didn't have to do that!" Harry spoke again.

"It's alright. This was something we WANTED to do. We actually got ourselves something along with these just in case you felt that way though." The Potter brothers were looking especially nervous as they waited for the others to open their gifts. Loki decided to stop holding off and ripped the paper covering off of his package. He quietly gasped when he held up what was inside.

It was a set of casual wizard's robes, the kind that any regular citizen of the magical world on earth would donn on a regular day when they wished to wear more traditional attire without being overly dressed. The robes were primarily a pleasant but dark shaded Merlot purple with some black accents thrown in. Loki couldn't help but be slightly awed by the garments.

"These are... fantastic! THANK you! I'll DEFINITELY wear them tomorrow! How did you get my size!?"

"Actually they're charmed to magically adjust to your size. You'll find the same charm on the other presents too." This prompted Odin and Frigga to open their own parcels. Frigga found witch's robes of a beautiful lavender while Odin's were a darker royal purple. Odin looked to Harry.

"These are quite regal and we appreciate them greatly, but may I ask if you boys had a specific reason for making all of the robes purple?" Harry just shrugged.

"We're not exactly great with fashion, so we had help from Hermione. She said that purple was a nice color for... some reason. I can't quite remember why." Everyone laughed happily at that. Odin once again expressed his approval and said that he and Frigga would also wear the robes tomorrow. Harry and Thor had huge smiles on their faces for the rest of the night.

—

Loki was pleasantly surprised when he meet Hagrid.

The group of Asgard's royals, all three newcomers to the magical world dressed in the wizarding robes they received from the Potter brothers yesterday. They had been transported to muggle London a little bit before 10 am London time via bifrost the next day just as planned. The king and queen as well as Loki did not know what they should be expecting exactly, but it definitely wasn't Harry and Thor leading them towards a seemingly random old door with a sign hanging nearby that didn't actually have writing on it. Loki was about to question the judgment of his brothers when the formerly blank sign suddenly appeared to have words reading 'The Leaky Cauldron' etched onto it. Loki, as well as Odin and Frigga, could hardly believe their eyes! Those words hadn't been there before, but suddenly the sign was no longer blank! There was even a MOVING image of a cauldron being stirred that had all three newbies blinking in surprise and confusion. Thor chuckled as he opened the door for everyone else to walk through.

"Don't worry. You're not crazy. The sign is masked like that on purpose to keep nosy muggles from investigating. This was the same place where Harry and I visited the magical world for the first time. There's a secret entrance of sorts inside the pub that leads to our true destination but the pub itself is also a Wizarding local. We're meeting Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid upstairs." Harry lead Loki, Frigga, and Odin inside and Thor followed after them. Harry and Thor said hi to Tom the bartender (and reassured the rest of their family that it was definitely NOT Voldemort even though they shared the name Tom with each other) then herded the whole group upstairs to a room set aside for everyone to conduct the business of Loki's deaging spell before they all went out shopping. The moment the door had opened there was a shout of warning and everyone had to duck their heads as a random jet of magic shot the upper doorframe. When everyone looked inside they found Professor Dumbledore as well as a VERY large man with wild hair holding a pink umbrella. The large man was blushing furiously as he spat out an apology.

"Blimey I-I am SO SORRY about that! I never meant for it to happen! This blasted thing simply does NOT want to cooperate with me today! Are the lot of ye alright!?" Harry smiled and walked in first with Thor right behind him and addressed Hagrid happily.

"No worries Hagrid. We're all fine. It's good to see you again!" Hagrid and Harry then hugged and greeted each other warmly before Hagrid turned and hugged Thor too.

"Thor! I'm glad to see that yer alright lad! I was a fair bit worried about ye when ye disappeared like that fer so long!" Thor smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you Hagrid, but I'm alright. I wish I had stopped to see you before returning to Asgard, but the last week of school was busy for everyone, including us. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to some very dear family members of mine." Thor motioned over to Loki and his parents.

"Hagrid, meet my first younger brother, Prince Loki Odinson, and our parents King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard!" Hagrid showed them his giant (pun unintended) smile and gave his own version of a slight bow before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya! They call me Rubius Hagrid yer majesties. I'm the groundskeeper and the care of magical creatures Professor at Hogwarts! Harry and Thor are always a pleasure to have around and seeing them grow smarter and stronger every year warms me heart! I'm also excited to meet the young prince Loki! Professor Dumbledore told me about yer heritage lad. I'm ecstatic about the chance to know ye!" Loki walked up to Hagrid and shook his hand.

"Mr. Hagrid, It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Harry and Thor have told me much about you." Hagrid chuckled happily.

"All good things I hope!" Loki chuckled back.

"Oh most definitely. My brothers treasure your friendship. I hope to build one with you as well if you would like." Hagrid expressed his pleasure at this statement, and politely said that there was no need to be formal about his name, before introducing himself to Frigga and Odin, who were also pleasantly charmed by Hagrid's personality. Soon enough Dumbledore stood up from his chair and smiled at the group.

"A pleasure to see you all again! Loki, it's time to conduct the deaging spell. I won't make you more than a little younger then Thor is now. Are you ready?" Loki nodded and stepped forward.

—

"Oh... oh my."

"Well this is unexpected."

"Um Professor, I don't think that's quite right."

"At least he's still old enough for school... right?"

"Well yes he is but still, I didn't expect the spell to be QUITE this efficient. Apologies Loki."

"Brother you look so CUTE!"

"This is NOT what I agreed to!"

Loki was standing there with his arms crossed and a pouty expression on his face that just made the young prince look even cuter than he already was. The reason for the cuteness? The deaging spell had done it's job ever so slightly too well, and Loki now looked like a first year. Loki was not exactly amused.

"Professor I thought your said I would be deaged compatibly to a fourth or fifth year like my brothers, maybe a third year at the youngest! I wasn't even that much older than such!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, then why did you do the spell if you already looked to be around the right age?" Small Loki sighed in annoyance.

"I didn't want to constantly expend my magic keeping up a younger appearance than I truly was, and the spell would allow me to age at a human rate until I reached the age I was at previously, this way I could grow and change along with my classmates at their pace to better build friendships and alliances, at least until you and Thor graduated. How is anyone going to take me seriously if I'm not even old enough to look like a human teenager!?" Thor hesitantly got Loki's attention.

"You know, this may work out better Loki. If you start from the very beginning then you may have a better chance of making a good impression on the younger students so they don't decide to join Riddle's side when they're older and more skilled, and you won't be beginning your education in the middle of the curriculum without having the same beginners background as everyone else. Plus, it would show that you're fully committed to going through the magical schooling process in it's entirety to better understand the culture. And don't forget that you can always shape shift back into the older version of yourself for awhile if you want to. I think you'll manage to work this in your favor quite well. It may even become a good spy advantage. Your younger self can be your public image while your older image can be used to make a double agent identity." Loki lost his annoyance as he thought about Thor's words.

"You know I think you're right brother. This could work out better for us than it might have if I didn't start as a first year. Plus... I'm not against the idea of doing Hogwarts for the full seven years so I can learn about as much of the magical world as possible. I'll accept going to Hogwarts as a first year, but while in Asgard I'm going to use the older shape shifted image like you suggested." Thor looked very happy at Loki's positivity for his statement. Dumbledore then handed a small set of papers clipped together over to Hagrid.

"I wish I could join you all on your shopping trip, but I am unfortunately unable to stay any longer. That set of papers should have all the documents and the list of instructions you need for today. I would wait a minute or two after I've left to venture out on your way. Please be careful everyone, especially you Harry and Thor. Farewell to you all. I can't wait to see all three of you brothers at school!" Dumbledore then walked to the door but turned around once more before crossing the threshold.

"Oh and do look in the closet before you leave. I left a little something behind for all of you." Dumbledore then finally exited. Harry decided to open the closet and gasped at what he saw. He immediately picked up the pinned on note and read it aloud.

"I've already began settling matters of the formal trial against the Dursley's and the legal registration of the blood adoption with the ministry of magic. As a show of that effort I've left behind these business formal robes for all of you to wear on the soon to be scheduled trial date and decided to gift them today so that you have them to dress in for the very next time you return to Earth. I hope they're to your liking. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore." The robes were quite tasteful by wizard standards. They were smooth with rich, shiny colors and subtle designs along the edges of the fabric. They were nice, but not overly stuffy or posh. Thor and Harry were delighted with their own nearly matching but ever so slightly different from each other red robes with gold accents. Frigga smiled at her pleasant yellow robes with surprisingly tasteful black accents. Loki's eyes practically sparkled at his green robes with silver accents. And Odin... well he was surprised when he noticed that similar to Harry and Thor, his own robes almost matched Loki's, though he wasn't actually disappointed by it. Mostly just confused. Hagrid didn't receive robes but he complimented everyone else's. Harry took one look at the room while everyone was holding their respective robes and laughed when he realized the explanation for the color scheme.

"Oh my goodness Professor Dumbledore is wonderfully cleaver! He matched all our robes with our potential or current Hogwarts house colors!" Thor's jaw dropped for a moment before Thor laughed heartily right along with Harry even as the others stares at them in confusion. Thor then stopped laughing a minute later and smiled widely as he spoke.

"By the NORNS Harry you're RIGHT! My word, it makes so much SENSE! Dumbledore has the two of us in red and gold for Gryffindor. Mother is yellow and black to represent Hufflepuff, and finally Loki and Father are green and silver to represent Slytherin! I didn't really think about what house mother and father would have fit into before because they're not going to school, but honestly when you consider their personalities it just makes so much SENSE!" Odin and Loki both looked at Thor and Harry in wonderment before Odin spoke up.

"You believe that Loki and I would BOTH be part of your Slytherin house? Why?" Thor shrugged.

"Well the sorting of students into Hogwarts houses is majorly influenced by student personality. Slytherin is best suited for students who strive to be cunning, ambitious, and resourceful, and who also value leadership. You both have all of those qualities as personal characteristics, and you would both do well in leadership positions. I mean, you already ARE in leadership positions after all. Honestly it just makes sense." Harry tilted his head in thought for a moment.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore also used school colors to show that we've named our allegiance to the school for the fight against Riddle?" Thor have his own thoughtful nod of agreement. Odin and Loki both hummed in approval of this statement. Loki smirked at Harry.

"Well I'd say that was a cleaver deduction on your part brother! Actually you and Thor can be quite cunning when you wish. It makes me wonder why you're not in Slytherin too." Thor spoke up again.

"Well actually Harry and I almost WERE sorted as Slytherins, but I don't think we would have been very happy in Slytherin house. I'm glad we're in Gryffindor, where the chivalrous, courageous, and brave with nerves of steal reside. Also, I've always been more suited to red." Everyone chuckled at that statement. Frigga then spoke up again.

"But why would I be a Hufflepuff?" Harry spoke this time.

"Hufflepuff is the house of patience, hard work, justice, and loyalty. Those are all qualities you posses Queen Frigga." Harry was still reluctant to actually call the king and Queen as mother and father aloud, but everyone could understand why so they weren't offended. Harry kept going. "Also, I think your Hufflepuff tendencies are a good counter for your husband's Slytherin tendencies. Your opposite characteristics balance each other out and make your rule of Asgard more stable and open minded towards how to meet the needs of your subjects. Basically, it's a situation where the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff tendencies compliment each other." Frigga smiled at Harry's explanation.

"I have to say, that makes a lot of sense. I think I can accept considering myself to be a Hufflepuff." Frigga put the robes in her own pocket dimensions so they wouldn't need to carry everything around by hand outside. After that Hagrid spoke up again.

"Alright then! If we're all ready, then please follow me so I can bring ye all where we have to go today!" Everyone agreed with Hagrid and followed him out the door, then out of the leaky cauldron entirely through a back entrance. The monarchs and Loki were confused however when all they found outside was a red brick wall with a couple of oddly place bricks in places. Loki turned to his brother Thor, who was currently smirking like the cat who caught the canary in his excitement, in order to get some answers.

"Thor, what are we doing in this back ally?" Thor chuckled.

"Well Loki, we're here because THIS is the entrance to a DIFFERENT ally, an ally where we're going to buy your wands as well as all your other future school supplies eventually! Just watch this. You're about to see some magic!" Hagrid then tapped a series of bricks with his umbrella and a moment later the bricks were rearranging themselves. Loki and the monarchs all gasped in amazement at the sight in front of them. Hagrid smiled.

"Yer majesties, welcome to Diagon Ally!" The ally wasn't quite as crowded as it was during school shopping week, but it was still busy enough to be impressive. Odin looked around with a content and curious expression on his face. Loki and Frigga were gazing at everything in awe and wonder. Hagrid laughed.

"Ye lot look as star struck as Harry and Thor the first time I ever took them here! I guess ye like it?" Loki was smiling ear to ear as he spoke with laughter in his voice.

"It's FANTASTIC! Where do we go first!?" Hagrid read his list.

"Well first we need to exchange yer Asgardian currency fer some of the funds in the Potter vault if we can and then make a withdrawal so we can pay fer yer new wands. Fer that we need to go over there!" Hagrid pointed to a big, crocked, bright white building at the end of the ally. "That's Gringots, The Wizarding bank. It's where us magic folk keep our money. Gringots is run by goblins. NEVER try to steal from the goblins, else they'll be yer end! They don't tolerate thieves, but that's what makes them perfect fer runnin the bank system!" Odin and Frigga suddenly stopped short. Frigga spoke first.

"Did you just say the Potter Vault? As in there's a vault of money that belongs to Harry and Thor!?" Hagrid's eyebrows raised in surprise at the question.

"O course there is! James and Lily Potter wouldn't ever leave their kids behind with nothing to their name after all! The house of Potter is a VERY old wizarding house. Before Harry and Thor they were an ancient pure blood family. That kind of things leads to a build up oh wealth over the years. A lot of the Potter fortune was donated to fund the war against You know Who, but the rest of it was all left to Thor and Harry! There's more than enough to get them through school and then some!" Hagrid then had a realization. "I just had a thought. I suppose now that Harry is part of the Odinson family that means that you've technically inherited the Potter vault for yerselves as well yer majesties. We're probably gonna have to get that sorted. Professor Dumbledore had the main control of the vault set to his own name until the boys come of age, but he's probably already aware that ownership of the vault needs to transferred to you two. It wouldn't surprise me if the groundwork for the transfer was already set up!"

Odin and Frigga had NOT been expecting to gain more wealth today, but they knew that this was probably important to their sons, so they agreed to take ownership of the vault if Thor and Harry wanted. The kind and queen insisted that this vault would remain separate from the rest of Asgard's treasures, only to be used for the wellbeing of their children. When Thor and Harry said that they were willing to share their fortune with Loki (who was understandably rather shocked to suddenly gain access to Thor and Harry's personal family funds) the king and queen then also insisted on adding some more funds to the vault later on so that their decedents would be able to benefit from this vault in the future and the Potter name would never die out from the financial records. Thor and Harry were VERY reluctant to agree to receiving more money. They only accepted when they finally realized that it was ok because it was their parents doing it, and only because their parents had already wanted to do something like this anyway.

All of this was reiterated when the group spoke to the goblins about the blood adoption and the transfer of control for the Potter vault. The goblins were very pleased with the positive treatment that the Asgardian royals showed them. They especially loved Odin's compliments for their weapons, which were on display along the walls of the office they were dealing with business in. The goblins were gracious enough to agree to keep the blood adoption private until the Dursley's hopefully upcoming trial and the official paperwork registration with the ministry of magic was complete. The royals all promised to come back at that time to register their wands with the bank, since they ALSO used wands as identification apparently, along with keys. Upon hearing this Odin finally gave in and said that he would let himself get a wand just to avoid all the hassle that not having one for identification would cause.

King Odin was NOT a fan of the cart ride to the vault itself. Apparently the mine cart gave him motion sickness. All three young brothers couldn't help but laugh at that.

All of the official financial business was completed less than an hour later, and the royals walked out of the bank with 500 galleons and official ownership of the Potter vault. Hagrid pocketed the portion of galleons Thor and Harry gave to him.

"Prince Loki, Harry and Thor asked me to get ye some spell books and potions ingredients fer ye to work with over the summer fer them while the rest of ye go to Ollivander's to acquire yer wands. I'll meet up with ye all later!" Hagrid then went off to the book seller while Thor and Harry took up the lead for everyone else. Thor was especially excited, so he spoke up first.

"NOW we can finally get you your wands! Come on! It's this way!" Thor practically skipped the whole way to Ollivander's with everyone else hot on his heals. Harry laughed with him almost the whole way.

—

"Well this is unexpected, but I must say I am pleased to see some new faces in my shop!" Ollivander was a little surprised to see Thor and Harry walk in with people he didn't know. Thor walked up to the counter first.

"Mr. Ollivander, I would like to introduce you to my biological parents, King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard, as well as my adoptive brother Prince Loki Odinson. We've only been reunited recently, but amazingly our family has not only adopted Harry as our own, but has also decided that we want to be officially introduced to the magical world together. Loki is to attend Hogwarts in fall, and my parents have never had wands before. I suppose you can guess why it is we are here now?" Ollivander smiled brightly.

"I always knew there was something a little different about you Thorian Potter, but I wasn't expecting to serve true royalty of any sort! Well I'm happy to provide quality wands to anyone worthy of them no matter what social status they may be! Let me collect a few samples for your family here to try." As he rummaged he decided to ask a question. "I don't usually ask this, but are there any requests you may have for your wands?" Loki gave a quick response.

"Sir, all I know is that I want something capable of being used in combat that works well with nonverbal magic if possible. Nonverbal cooperation is important to me. It's the kind of magic I've worked with for a very long time you see. I don't want my wand to hinder that ability. Also, Asgard is a warrior people at heart, so a wand that can't reflect that just won't due. I believe the same would apply to our parents as well on all fronts. Would any of that be possible?" Ollivander hummed in thought as he placed a few wands on the counter.

"Very well. I'll try to let you test out a few types that have those qualities. King Odin sir, would you be so kind as to take this one for a moment?" Odin looked at the wand that was placed in his hand with some confusion before Thor told him what to do with it.

"Just give the wand a wave Father! Mr. Ollivander needs to see what happens when you do that in order to determine if it's a good fit for you." Odin did as Thor said to avoid any more awkwardness. Suddenly a window behind him exploded. Everyone yelped in surprise except for the wand maker. Ollivander quickly took back the wand.

"Oh no that one won't due at all! Please try this one next?" It took three more tries and a bit more crazy destruction before Odin found a wand that didn't have an adverse reaction to him. Ollivander seemed pleased.

"That's a fine wand of English Oak with a core of dragon heartstring you've got there. Very nice indeed. These wands work well with people who have strength and courage as well as a pretty good sense of intuition! All qualities needed for a good King I imagine? That wood is called the King of the Forest from winter to summer solstice in fact. That confirms it even more! Yes that wand is a good match for you." Odin looked at his wand curiously.

"I didn't know that wands needed to be matched with people based on personality. Interesting" Ollivander chuckled.

"Well sir not all wands work well with just anyone. It's as I like to say, the wand chooses the wizard, or witch in your lovely wife's case. Speaking of which, no pun intended, I believe it's your turn now madam!" Frigga looked excited as she made her first wand attempt. Of course she wound up briefly setting the hat rack on fire and also turned Hagrid's hair temporarily orange, but she didn't look deterred in the slightest. It took five tries before she found her own wand match. Ollivander smiled at the result.

"Ah, it appears that it's a Cedar wand with a Unicorn Hair core that matches you best my lady. Tis a good wand for those with strong character and astounding loyalty. I'd say the choice stems from your love for your family. It fits you very well. That wand will be loyal to you for a long time I believe!" Frigga looked satisfied with this response. Ollivander then turned to Loki. "Well young man, it seems that it is finally your turn! Go on and give one of these a wave." Loki carefully waved the first wand he picked up. To his surprise it reacted well to him right away. Ollivander laughed in glee.

"Oh my! It looks like my little experiment payed off! So it's a Blackthorn wand with a Phoenix feather core I see! And you found it on your first try! How exciting! It seems to suit you well Loki Odinson. You see, Blackthorn wands are very well suited for warriors. If I understand it correctly, you said Asgard is of a warrior people, and this shows you may fit into that warrior category well. The blackthorn plant from which this wood comes from is said to produce the sweetest berries after the coldest frosts. If you're the kind of person who truly shines in the face of hardship and struggle then this is the wand for you!" Ollivander laughed again at Loki's surprised expression.

"I wouldn't be too shocked about this match if I were you Prince Loki. Previously I would have thought your mischievous nature would suit you best for a dogwood wand, but that type of wand would not work well with the nonverbal magic spells you wish to implement. Therefore even if it matches your personality well, it doesn't match your magic. See what I mean? But I think this blackthorn wand is a good match for the less noticeable but still highly influential portions of your personality, and it works better for your magic." Thor congratulated Loki on his wand.

"See brother? Your wand shows that you are a true warrior after all! Wait how did you know Loki was of a mischievous nature Mr. Ollivander?" Ollivander just winked mysteriously. Loki smiled before looking at his brothers curiously.

"Thor, Harry, what are your wands made of?" Ollivander beat Thor to the punch on that response.

"Ah I remember your wand well Thorian Potter, as I do for every wand I've every sold. Yours was a wand of Eir wood with a core of Phoenix feather! Having a wand made of that wood is the sign of a survivor with the ability to stick to their strength of purpose! It is a testament to your ability to survive all of the dangers constantly thrown your way. And your wand Harry Potter is of Holly and Phoenix feather! How fitting is it that all three of you adopted siblings all have the rarest wand core, a core which was once shared by You know who himself! Harry and Thor already knew that the feathers of their wand cores as well as the feather in you know who's wand core all came from the very same bird. In fact you know who's wand is the same wand that gave Thor and Harry those scars. I thought I would only ever see three of those brother wands released out into the world. What I wasn't expecting was to see the last of the four wands in the set of feathers the Phoenix gave go to a third brother of the Potter siblings! Or perhaps I should say Odinson siblings now? Either way it's quite fascinating. Perhaps this is a sign that you're going to be much more deeply involved in the coming war with the dark lord than you thought? I do wish you all good luck in that endeavor. You have quite a difficult road ahead of you."

Loki looked at his two brothers with surprise and a hint of fear in his eyes at Ollivander's statement. Odin and Frigga were doing the same. Thor and Harry could only blush since they had no idea how else to respond. At that moment however there was a knock at the door. Hagrid had apparently returned. This was all the distraction needed for the group to break out of their thoughts and pay for the new wands as well as wrist holsters for them. Loki was still a little frightened as he looked at his wand closely.

"I had no idea all three of our wands had a connection to that of Tom Riddle. And that comment about the wood of my wand producing sweet berries after hard frosts is most definitely an allusion to my Jotun heritage. Ollivander didn't even KNOW about that as far as I am aware. It's all quite ominous." Harry gave Loki a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it too much. Riddle's wand seemed to have been at least slightly damaged when we faced him in that duel. It may take awhile for him to be able to find a good replacement if it winds up unsalvageable. If that's true then the connection to his original wand doesn't matter anymore." Thor then clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Look on the bright side! Our wands have their own brotherhood connection just like the three of us! Though I don't count Riddle's wand in that brotherhood. Besides his wand probably won't want to be loyal to him anymore after he broke it." Loki smiled at that.

"Thank you my brothers. That makes me feel better. Now what do you say we go home so I can show my new wand to Sif and the Warriors Three?" Hagrid spoke up before anyone else could respond to that.

"Actually there's one more thing Professor Dumbledore asked me to do with ye today Prince Loki. He said that now is a good time for ye to go get yerself a pet to bring with ye to Hogwarts! The school usually accepts an Owl, Cat, or a Toad. It would be good for ye to get one of those now so ye can train it before ye start school!" Thor spoke up again with a small smile on his face.

"He's got a good point there Loki. I know Hedwig was a great comfort for me and Harry when we went to school. True she can deliver letters, but it was more about the affection and loyalty she gives that helped us out most. I've also heard you might not feel as homesick or anxious if you're able to bring a pet with you too." Loki hummed in thought.

"I suppose I AM eager to find a companion. It will be easier to do that now when there's not quite as much stuff to carry around with us when we do our real school shopping. Yes, I think I would like to find my pet now rather than later." Thor, Hagrid, and Harry all suddenly dragged Loki over to the pet store as quickly as possible. Odin and Frigga could barely keep up with them. Inside the store, Loki took his time analyzing all of the animals carefully before his eye was caught by an elegant fluffy black kitten with the most astonishing heterochromatic eyes he had ever seen. One eye was ruby red while the other was bright green. It had a poofy tail, big soft ears and faint grey spots incorporated into it's fur. It was very small too, almost like a runt of some sort. The shop keeper noticed when Loki was observing the small kitten, which was hiding in the darkest corner of it's kennel with wide frightened eyes.

"Oh yes that one's story isn't very happy. She's the runt of a litter of Cat and Kneazle hybrids that got mixed together two generations back. She's also got dwarfism. The mother and all her siblings were killed during a robbery at a breeder's house not far from here and the owner abandoned her on my doorstep because they didn't think she'd be worth much but didn't want to kill her themselves. Poor thing is broken hearted and is still weening off of milk. If she doesn't find an owner soon I don't think she'll survive very long." Loki's own heart broke for the little kitten. Her story was far too similar to his own. Right then and there he made his choice. He slowly opened up the kennel and carefully cradled the kitten in his arms.

"Hello little one. I'm so sorry that you were abandoned like that. Well I won't abandon you. You can have a home with me now. How does that sound?" The kitten's little head nuzzled Loki's chest as he spoke to her. Loki smiled at his new companion. "You're still so trusting even after being left alone. You must have a good heart. I think I'll name you Hjarta." Hjarta gave the cutest little meow in response. Loki chuckled. "I'm assuming that means you like that. Shop keeper, how much is she?" Ten minutes later Loki was walking out with Hjarta along with a bag of cat supplies such as an adjustable green collar, kitty food (for when she grew up a little), kitten formula, a hairbrush, and other things his new pet would need. What he didn't expect was for his mother to reenter the store and walk out carrying another bag of supplies and a crate. Loki was confused until Frigga smiled.

"There was another part Kneazle kitten that the shop keeper was going to put down because he's quite ill and the shop keeper can't heal him. However I think that Eir and I may be able to heal him. His name is Jari. If he survives then I'd like Thor to bring him to Hogwarts with Hjarta. That way they can be friends." Loki smiled at his mother's kindness. She warmed his heart. Thor was ecstatic to have an individual pet to bring with him to Hogwarts. Hedwig has always bonded better with Harry than Thor, so now Thor had a chance at having a special bond with his own animal companion. The group soon left Diagon Ally and Hagrid dropped them off at the bifrost sight so the others could go back home. Hagrid stopped them before they left though.

"Oh by the way, Dumbledore is sending someone ya know up to Asgard see ye later today Thor and Harry. Said he's itching to talk to ya both. It's supposed to be a surprise as to who it is. Well anyway, safe travels everyone!" Soon the bifrost transported Harry and his Asgardian family back to the golden realm. Loki shifted back into his older form, but not before giving Heimdall some serious Deja Vu from seeing the middle Prince so young again. The gate keeper stared at Loki's back the whole way across from the bridge. Loki was very happy to show off his new part Kneazle kitten to anyone who noticed her. Everyone seemed to really love the little kitten too. Children giggled in delight once they caught sight of her. When Loki got to Sif, she had actually shrieked with joy when seeing Hjarta up close.

"OH MY GOODNESS LOKI SHE'S SO CUTE!" Fandral agreed with Sif.

"Oh definitely! She looks like a tiny fluff ball! Also I LOVE her eyes! She has both of your own eye colors Loki! It's almost as if she was meant just for you!" Loki smiled.

"I think she WAS meant just for me. I love her already! I can't wait to bring her to Hogwarts with me!" Odin smiled at Loki as he watched him interact with the others and Hjarta.

"Frigga, I haven't seen Loki this happy in centuries. It's as if Thor's return as well as the addition of Harry to our family and his upcoming tenure at school have breathed the life back into him!" Frigga smiled at the scene in front of them as she addressed her husband.

"Loki has found a new purpose for himself. Thanks to Thor and Harry bringing Midgardian magic to Asgard, Loki has never felt more accepted and needed than he feels now. Im so happy for him too!" Odin smiled once again and watched the peaceful happy scene in front of him. It was then that Odin realized that he had regained hope for his family's future.

—

(Ok so I MAY have gone to the Wizarding World website and read up on wand lore for this chapter because I actually wanted to think about what wands would work best for the Asgardians. I may have also looked up some old Norse. Also I hoped that you all would like the little magical mishap moment with the deaging spell. I thought it would make things more interesting, especially since we really needed something light hearted before we got back into the serious stuff. L8er!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Summary: In this unusual crossover fanfic of Thor (Marvel) and Harry Potter, there is no Shield or HYDRA, the Avengers are all students at Hogwarts (to be added into the story later) and Loki never fell from the bifrost or fought with Thor on the rainbow bridge. Instead Loki made peace with his identity and worked out his issues with his adoptive family for the most part. However, Thor never came back from his banishment to Earth. In fact Thor wound up in England instead of New Mexico, but he was deaged and had his memory blocked by Earth magic, turning him into a baby with no memory of who he really was. He was found as a baby by the Potters that same day and raised as Harry’s adoptive brother. All the events of Harry Potter happened with Thor included into the events at Harry’s side, but then fourth year happened. During the fight with Voldemort in the graveyard Thor’s memory is returned when he suddenly finds and regains control of Mjolnir. Thor then returns to Asgard fresh from a fight and injured and reeling from several rounds of the cruciatus curse after accidentally turning his hammer into a portkey and faints right at Loki’s feet. What will Loki do when Thor reappears in his life after being supposedly dead for fifteen years begging for his assistance in the upcoming war with the crazed dark lord? Why, do everything in his power to help and protect his brother of course! What else were you expecting?)

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything having to do with Harry Potter or Marvel)

(I decided that for now I’m gonna keep updating this story on [FanFiction.Net ](http://fanficion.net)but I won’t add new stories to THAT WEBSITE any longer. AO3 is still open to new material. That is all.)

I have not forgotten you brother- Ch 9.

______

———

Eir was able to determine that she could heal Jari pretty quickly and set to work mere minutes after Frigga brought him in. Jari it turned out was a handsome blonde half kneazel half cat hybrid with silvery grey eyes. He attached himself to Thor very quickly to Thor’s absolute pleasure. It was an hour later when a ruckus outside the palace revealed who it was Dumbledore was sending up to Asgard. A guard had rushed into the sitting room where the royal family was caring for their new kittens. The disheveled guard was ranting about a frazzled looking man riding through the sky on some sort of half lion half bird creature. Harry and Thor had smiled at each other before running out to meet whoever it was. Loki as well as the king and queen weren’t far behind. The three were at first terrified that this person could be a threat to the two Potter raised siblings, but when the group found where the man had landed his bird/lion creature, Thor and Harry didn’t even stop before tackling the man in a hug.

“SIRIUS!” They shouted at the same time. The man, Sirius apparently, laughed and hugged the two back tightly.

“THOR! HARRY! There you are pups! How have my godsons been doing? Living it up in the golden city here?” Harry smiled up at Sirius.

“Sirius we’ve missed you! It’s so good to see you again!” Sirius smiled.

“I’ve missed you too pups. And YOU Thor....” Sirius lightly cuffed the back of Thor’s head. “I know everything about the memory and the deaging stuff, but still, YOU forgot to tell ME you were alright when you found your way back to Hogwarts from Asgard! I was worried sick about you for two weeks! Please learn to send a message pup! You’re gonna make me go grey even faster than I already am!” Thor looked at Sirius apologetically.

“I’m sorry Sirius! Everything has just been so crazy since I got my memory back that it just slipped my mind! Besides, you’re sort of on the run from the law, and that makes you a bit difficult to contact.” Sirius chuckled.

“I’m just glad you’re alright pup. And don’t worry, I’ll get my name cleared one day so I can come see you without so much secrecy. Oh I almost forgot! Look who decided to come with me!” Harry and Thor then laughed and gave pets to the half bird half lion creature. Thor spoke to the creature first.

“It’s good to see you again Buckbeak! I’m sure Hagrid was happy to learn that you haven’t been nearly offed again.” Buckbeak squawked. It was then that the group of three wizards and one Hippogriff remembered that they had an audience. Sirius then bravely went over to Loki (who was now in his younger form again) as well as the king and queen to introduce himself.

“Good afternoon! My name is Sirius Black. Fifteen years ago James and Lily Potter named me Thor and Harry’s godfather, here to love and guide them should they ever be unable to themselves. I know I’ve done a deplorable job of it so far, but that’s more Azkaban’s fault than mine. It took me 12 years to escape the place after all. I’m ecstatic to learn that my godsons are able to have a regular loving family who appreciates their magic for the gift that it is, and are willing to do anything to keep them safe!” Loki smiled at the man.

“I’m Prince Loki of Asgard. Thor has told us about your unfortunate situation. Being wrongfully named a criminal sounds dreadful, but I’m glad to know that despite that you still care deeply for my brothers.” Sirius shook Loki’s hand.

“Thank you young man. It’s an honor to have Harry and Thor as godsons, as well as to meet you.” Loki then turned to his parents.

“Mother, Father, this is Thor and Harry’s godfather Sirius Black.” The king and queen greeted Sirius warmly and expressed their appreciation for his devotion to their sons. After that Loki looked back at Buckbeak. He was about to approach but Sirius stopped him.

“Wow be careful Lad! That’s Buckbeak. He’s a hippogriff you see. They’re very prideful creatures who can feel inclined to attack if you offend them in any way. You need to be very cautious when you approach a hippogriff, else they’ll attack you for feeling insulted.” Thor nodded.

“He’s right Loki. If you want to meet Buckbeak there’s a procedure you need to follow the first time if you don’t want to get your eyes clawed out. Hagrid says the first thing you should know is not to blink too much because a hippogriff may think you’re hiding something if you do. The first thing you do is bow in front of him like this.” Thor demonstrated. “And if he bows back to you...” Buckbeak bowed back to Thor. “THEN you’re free to go over and touch him. Don’t ruffle his feathers too much, and try to avoid sudden movements.” Thor then went over to pet Buckbeak. “You only really need to do that until he learns to trust you.” Loki gulped nervously before responding.

“Thor I’m not sure about this anymore.” Harry responded next.

“Loki you really should practice this. Hagrid’s class is Care Of Magical Creatures. You need to get used to interacting with creatures such as Buckbeak if you want to succeed in it.” Loki sighed.

“Unfortunately you make a good point Harry. Alright I’ll meet the hippogriff.” Loki was actually nervous as he imitated the procedure that Thor showed him for meeting Buckbeak properly. When Loki was successfully able to touch Buckbeak he let out a sigh of relief... until Thor and Sirius picked him up and placed him on Buckbeak’s back. Sirius responded before Loki could question it.

“I think you’ll be good to ride him now!” Sirius slapped Buckbeak’s hind quarters to get him going. Loki screamed in shock and confusion as Buckbeak flew away with him. Thor chuckled.

“Hey Harry remember when Hagrid did that to you the day we meet Buckbeak in his first class as a teacher?” Harry chuckled.

“Oh yes definitely! I’m assuming you know the story Sirius?” Sirius nodded.

“Yeah I do. I was pretty annoyed at the Malfoy kid for trying to use the injury he got ‘cause he offended Beaky to get the poor bird executed. It wasn’t Beaky’s faulty that Draco Malfoy didn’t listen to Hagrid’s instructions!” Thor and Harry rolled their eyes in agreement of their dislike for Draco. The king and queen would remember that later. A few minutes afterwards Loki and Buckbeak landed. Loki looked surprisingly happy.

“That was AMAZING! I can’t believe I was FLYING! INCREDIBLE!” Loki slipped off Buckbeak’s back. Sirius looked back to his godsons.

“Sorry for bringing Buckbeak here by surprise. The poor thing was totally miserable hiding out with me and I was wondering... is there a chance he can crash in Asgard for awhile? I feel like he’d fit right in around here. I mean, you have an EIGHT LEGGED HORSE somewhere around here if I know my old stories correctly! I’ll bet they’ll get along well!” Odin to his credit didn’t look mad. In fact he looked curious.

“I think this creature could be useful. He can help to teach our warriors about patience and respect. He can stay with the horses in the stables.” Sirius looked ecstatic and was thanking Odin profusely. After that Frigga turned to Sirius.

“Would you like to join us for dinner Sirius? You look like you need a good meal!” Sirius accepted happily. When they were all sitting down at a table in the dining hall, Sirius pulled something out of his rucksack which got the Potter brothers very excited. It was a six pack of bottled-

“BUTTERBEER!” Harry and Thor shouted at the same time. Sirius laughed as he handed his godsons a bottle each, which they both started drinking immediately, before setting one down for himself and turning to the other three royals.

“Your majesties, would you care for a bottle of butterbeer? It’s a signature drink in our world and is quite delicious. Only pumpkin juice rivals it in popularity.” Frigga looked at Sirius in confusion.

“Did you say.... pumpkin juice? I must admit that sounds a bit unusual to us.” Thor spoke up after swallowing down another gulp of his butterbeer.

“It may be unusual here, but in the wizarding world it’s quite normal. Most of the students and even the teachers drink pumpkin juice every day at Hogwarts. including Harry and I.” Harry nodded in agreement after wiping his mouth on a napkin. Loki tentatively took a bottle of butterbeer from Sirius, popped the cap, and took an experimental sip of the caramel scented brew. As soon as the creamy taste hit his tongue Loki made a sound of contentment and smiled at the flavor.

“Oh this concoction is VERY good! You were quite right Mr. Black! Mother, Father, you simply MUST try this drink! I dare say that it’s becoming a new favorite of mine already!” The king and queen hesitantly took up the last two bottles of butterbeer and drank from them. Odin made a small show of trying not to display favoritism for the creamy Earth drink, but his wife could see that the stubborn king was quite taken with his butterbeer. Frigga was also pleasantly delighted by the Midgardian beverage.

Soon enough the Asgardian royal family and Sirius were talking about the magical world of Earth as they ate and drank their butterbeer. Sirius however became appalled when he realized that Harry and Thor had forgotten to tell the king and queen about something VERY important.

“WHAT!? YOU HAVEN’T TOLD THEM ABOUT QUIDDITCH!? Harry James Potter and Thorian Alexander Potter, how could you NOT tell your family that you’re part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!? You’re the best players I’ve ever seen!” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Quidditch? Is that some kind of game? And whats this about my brothers being on a team?” Sirius smirked at Thor and Harry.

“Pups I do believe that you need to grab your firebolts! Meet us where I arrived earlier!” Time to freak a few people out!” Hardy and Thor were laughing up a storm as they ran back to their rooms without an explanation while Loki tried to ask ‘what in the nine realms is a firebolt?’ but received no answer. Sirius then lead the three other confused royals over to the place he had landed with Buckbeak two hours earlier. There were other people there now. It seemed there was going to be an audience. Sirius then picked up a pebble and transfigured it into a quaffle when no one was looking. Two minutes later Thor and Harry flew out of the highest window of the palace on their broomsticks and dove down to their family and Sirius at breakneck speed. Loki was hyper with excitement by the time his brothers were floating in front of them.

“YOU! ARE! FLYING! YOU’RE FLYING ON ENCHANTED BROOMSTICKS!” Thor chuckled and threw something at Sirius. It was a third broom.

“I found that in the storage closet at school. Professor McGonagall said I could keep it if I fixed it! You can act as the other chaser. Harry have you got that snitch?” Harry then released the little golden snitch.

“Don’t have any Bludgers, but that’s alright.” Sirius mounted his own broom and lifted off, throwing the Quaffle as he did so. Suddenly Thor swooped in and threw the Quaffle through a round bush like it was a goalpost. Sirius then swept up the ball and attempted to do the same to a Bush on the other side. Harry acted as a goal keeper and blocked the shot. Thor caught the Quaffle again and gave himself another goal.

“Ha! Twenty points for me!” Sirius fake scoffed at Thor and Harry.

“No far! The seeker isn’t supposed to act as the keeper!” Harry laughed.

“Sirius we have an abnormal number of players! I was just demonstrating and- OH!” Harry suddenly zoomed off and caught the snitch three seconds later. “Game over! Thor and I win!” Thor and Harry High Fived. The audience cheered. Thor laughed.

“YES! Take that Sirius! The Potter-Odinson brothers win! Or is it still just the Potter brothers? Maybe the Odinson brothers? I don’t even know anymore!” Sirius laughed as well now.

“Well it was two on one anyway! No way did I ever have a chance!” Sirius then looked confused and scrunched up his face a bit to show it. “Pups you really need to figure out the situation with your last names. It’s confusing! You need to decide what to call yourselves when you register the blood adoption with the ministry after the Dursley’s trial once you set that up!” Thor winced.

“Ohhh you know about that.” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Um YEAH I do! I seriously wanted to murder the Dursleys when I found out! I hate what those muggles forced you to endure, and I wish you had told me, but let’s table that conversation for a private setting. We have Quidditch to explain!” The three landed in front of Loki, who was rambling excitedly.

“I can’t believe there’s a game that actually combines strategy, sport, and magic! I want to know more about the rules! How high are you allowed to fly? Why did catching that little gold ball end the game? What determines the point system? What are your positions? What’s a bludger? Can I try one of your brooms!?” Harry, Thor, and Sirius just laughed and explained the main rules of an official Quidditch game. The other people who were watching earlier were surprisingly curious and excited as they listened too. The three wizards all said that they would see about training a few Asgardians to play Quidditch over the summer if Sirius could manage to bring over a chest of Quidditch supplies and a dozen or two brooms. Thor and Harry promised to tell the story of their admittance onto the quidditch team in the dining hall some day. After that Sirius said that he had some official business to sort out with Dumbledore so he needed to go back to Earth, which disappointed his godsons, but he promised to visit again soon and maybe even bring Remus with him. Harry and Thor felt better after hearing that idea. Sirius soon departed. Heimdall was just relieved that he didn’t have to transport Buckbeak over the Bifrost again. The gate keeper promised himself to have a talk with the princes at some point. His initial reunion with Thor had not exactly gone as expected, but that was a story for another day. By that point everyone was tired from their long day, so they feed Jari and Hjarta and then went to bed. This had been one of the best days that anyone in the royal family, old and new members alike, had been able to have in a very long time. They all fell asleep smiling.

(Hi everyone! Sorry it’s been awhile! Update on my life! I’m recovering from shoulder surgery. It sucks and the vertigo is annoying as frick but I’m alive! Thanks for sticking with me!!!)


End file.
